Book 1: Loves, Lies and Promises
by GhibliGirl91
Summary: Hinata is bullied into an arranged marriage by her father. Resigned to her fate she hasn't counted on Naruto Uzumaki doing the one insanely stupid thing he can to save her. Marry her first. LEMON. Previously published on DeviantArt-December '08
1. Chapter 1

There has been a time, at some point in our lives, when we have been sent to see someone of a higher rank than ourselves and we know that that person fully intends to punish us. Whether it be a school principle, boss or even the law it doesn't change the feeling you have and that is dread. Naruto Uzamaki had already cracked. He was hunched over clutching his rolling stomach and waiting for the end, Lady Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune, poked her head around the door and curled a finger towards him. With a deep breath Naruto rose to his feet and stepped into the large round office. Tsunade sat her desk writing; she looked up as he entered. Putting down her pen she smiled and Naruto found himself feeling very nauseous.

'Naruto,' she sighed interlocking her fingers, 'I'm getting tired of this'

'I'm sorry!'

'Let me finish.' She whispered, Naruto could feel her intentions, malicious glee boiled around her mingled with frustration and an untamed fury that almost hurt. He couldn't help it he had to defend himself to her, that black wrath was too much to ignore. He had to explain, to appease her.

'It was just a joke. I-'

'It wasn't a joke!' she roared, slamming her fists on to the desk and causing several thick piles of paper to slide on to the floor with a heavy 'thunks' 'When you tell a seven year old trainee that Iruka sensei is actually a spy and has infiltrated Konoha he will believe you!'

'I didn't think he would, I thought he had more sense than he did!'

'He stabbed him in the leg with a kunai knife!'

'Well I couldn't have foreseen that,' Naruto muttered, 'personally I think that shows initiative.'

A funny grating sound filled the air, Naruto looked up and realized, with horror, that it was her; she was grinding her teeth together.

'I was,' she began slowly, 'beginning to think I could trust you, that you were less reckless. I fact I had planned to put you on an S-rank mission but apparently I should reconsider'

Naruto jumped to his feet, curling his hand into a tight fist and shaking it at her.

'You can't do that, that's ridiculous.'

'I CAN!' she bellowed. Naruto fell back scowling at her. 'But I have a mind to give you another chance. There is a B-ranked mission, it's not particularly dangerous but I'll put you in charge and if you can keep the teams together for its duration you'll go on the S-rank mission.' She smiled and held up a piece of paper. 'The family that requested this is important, they also have powerful ninja of their own,' she paused briefly, 'their family produces exceptional fighters, strategists and politicians but this,' she sighed and wrinkled her nose, 'appears to be a matter of appearance. They want ninja to guard the head of the family, heir to the family and her sister, plus a few other family members on a trip to see some distant relatives. They are all ninja themselves but want extra protection.'

Naruto scoffed, 'If they are all such exceptional ninja they why give them protection?'

'Because,' Tsunade said stiffly, 'The Hyuga's are one of the most prominent families in Konoha and I can't afford to upset them.'

'H-Hyuga?' he sputtered, 'Hinata's family?'

'Yes,' Tsunade continued, 'As I said, you are in charge. You were actually requested. Accompanying you will be Sakura-chan, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Tenten-chan, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and,' she smirked at this 'Rock Lee.'

Naruto fell to his knees and pressed his hands to his head, 'No,' he moaned 'Please not them.' True at the sound of Sakura's name his heart had begun doing pirouettes in his chest but now the prospect of spending a week with his fellow academy graduates seemed as welcome to him as a day spent acting as a human target for shuriken practice at the school. 'Why isn't Neji going?'

'He is; you're working for him. These are your orders Uzamaki.' Tsunade said barely concealing a grin, 'Try not to screw it up.'

***

As Naruto approached the head of town he saw everyone waiting for him and scowled. Apparently they had all known but him. Tsunade had planned this in advance. She had known he would never agree to a bodyguard mission so she had used it as a way for him to redeem himself, he couldn't have refused. A covered carriage was beside them, it was drawn by two burly, blue-black oxen which huffed and lowed with impatience.

'Hello Naruto-kun,' said Sakura as he came closer, 'I didn't know you were coming.'

Naruto's stomach flipped as he stared at her lustrous green eyes. He gazed at her for a while until a small embarrassed smile tugged at her lips and she shot a subtle look at the others for help.

'What's going on? Tsunade sensei said she was sending the head of the team down with a brief.'

'Yeahats,' Naruto began then stopped, swallowed the copious amounts of saliva that had accumulated in his mouth and began again, 'Uhhh...Yeah, she put me in charge.' There was silence. The others were looking at each other, Tenten shrugged as Lee looked at her and turned to Shikamaru for some instruction. Their tiny movements grated on Naruto just as their eyes did. He shuffled his feet and looked at the floor. From his right he heard a bark-like laugh.

'Jeez Naruto as if we'd believe that. Now when is the real leader getting here?'

Naruto shot Kiba a filthy look. 'I'm not lying to you, bastard. Sakura you believe me right?'

Sakura half smiled but in a way that told Naruto she didn't believe him in the slightest. He gritted his teeth and stared at the floor.

'I believe him.' A deep calm voice came from behind. They all turned, Neji stood on the carriage steps, 'I'm not saying I agree with the decision but Tsunade chose the teams and told us herself. Naruto's in charge.'

They all turned to stare at an annoyed Naruto before looking back at Neji and breaking into a cacophony of complaints. Some wanted to know why he was leading; others wanted to know why they themselves hadn't been picked to head the mission.

'Quiet!' a second voice sounded from inside the carriage. A hand protruded from between the curtains and parted them allowing the young girl to step out. She was dressed in a deep purple kimono with pale pink orchids embroidered up the sides. He long silky dark hair was pulled back and knotted in the traditional style. Hanabi Hyuga. Hinata's younger sister.

'You all work for us correct?'

'Yes.' They said in unison.

'Then why are you questioning our authority, my sister and I requested Mr. Uzumaki on this mission and despite numerous other suggestions,' she shot Neji a blistering glare out of the corner of her eye, 'we have prevailed.' She smiled at Naruto who had turned a deep shade of maroon as the others looked at him. With huffs and puffs they dispersed except for Neji and Hanabi, Naruto approached the carriage.

'My lady,' he bowed, Hanabi giggled delighted at being addressed this way, 'If I may, why request me?'

'Oh well, Hinata talked so much about you I wanted to see what you could do, she believes in you a huge amount.' The twelve-year-old leaned forward and winked, 'and you're every bit as cute as she said too.'

Naruto felt suddenly as if his lungs had stopped working. 'C-cute?!'

One hour later the shinobi were sat in circle playing word games when Tenten leapt to her feet,

'Hinata-chan.' she cried waving wildly. The others turned.

Walking towards them from the village was a man and a young woman. Hinata Hyuga, heiress and Hiashi Hyuga, head of the family. At first Naruto didn't recognise Hinata and looked past the two approaching to see her, but soon noted the dark hair of the girl and her opalescent eyes almost indiscernible in her pale heart-shaped face, and they identified her. Her Kimono was sky blue with a gold sash; it made her look like a princess.

'H-hello Naruto-kun.' She whispered as she stopped, then blushed deeply and looked at the floor twisting her hands.

Naruto said nothing, all he could think about were Hanabi's words, 'as cute as she said'. Cute, cute, cute! Hinata had said he was cute. Hinata; the girl who barley spoke to him, who looked at him only in passing glances had said that he was cute. Hinata Hyuga who hid from him when she saw him coming thought he was cute. Hiashi stepped toward Naruto and looked him up and down, his own pale eyes lingering for a second on Naruto's hair.

'So you're the one my daughter was so keen to have on this mission. You had better be as good as she says.' Hinata gave a tiny yelp at this, Hiashi paused, 'Hinata get in the carriage. You shouldn't be out here.'

'Yes father.' Hinata whispered, and eyes still downcast she ran to the carriage and climbed in with Neji and Hanabi.

***

They travelled all day, inching along at a painfully slow pace as the oxen pulled the covered coach down rough roads. Naruto headed the formation while the others surrounded the cart, each set at points perfect for their unique abilities. Not that Naruto was going to admit this but he had asked Shikamaru for help during his planning and it was thanks to him that everything was organised so well.

Only when the sky was too dark to continue did Naruto signal to stop. The oxen driver reined the animals to a halt. After he ordered the others to set up the tents in a circle and build a fire in the centre he approached the carriage and cleared his throat, looking up he found himself nose to nose with Hinata. She gasped and fell backwards, quickly replaced by Hanabi who smiled and winked again.

'We're all set ma'am.'

She chuckled again as he addressed her formally then stepped out of the carriage, taking Naruto's hand as she descended the stairs. There was a rustle and a cough from behind the curtain then Hinata parted the fabric and tentatively took Naruto's hand. She looked him directly in the eyes for second and he found himself lost in a pair of bright orange wells as the light from the fire reflected in them. Unfortunately for Hinata as she was trying very hard not to look at Naruto's blue eyes, trod on the hem of her kimono. As she tried to take another step her dress tripped her and she tumbled down. Luckily for the young heiress Naruto still had hold of her hand and in one movement pulled her towards him. His left arm encircled her waist and he caught her weight on his shoulder. As she wheezed staring past him at the ring of onlookers she couldn't help but feel his body pressed to her, especially the way his arm held her waist so firmly. As Hinata gasped, Naruto's heartbeat quickened, his arm tightened around her middle and he swallowed. His face was pressed to her hair; it was soft on his lips and smelt of jasmine.

Subconsciously he shifted his body so that she was leaning fully on his chest. Stepping back from the carriage, on which Hinata was still stood, Naruto gently pulled her down. As she stepped down from the bottom step she moved her hand to the back of his neck and let it rest there. He moved his head back and looked into her heart-shaped face again studying every arch and hollow until a movement in the corner of his eye made him look away. Hiashi was staring at him, stone faced and Naruto quickly moved back from Hinata, and though still holding her waist and her hand, let her relax away from him. He loathed to part from her. He wanted to remain in her arms, to press her closely to him, the feeling made his insides leap.

'Hinata go over there.' Hiashi said in a dangerous voice. Hinata nodded and moved away but only let go of Naruto's hand at the very last moment. As soon as she was gone Naruto touched the palm that she had held and felt the lingering touch. He watched her retreating back until he became painfully aware of a presence very close to him. Feeling breath hard against his cheek he looked back and found Hiashi almost toe to toe with him and staring him in the face.

'If I ever,' he hissed 'see you touch my daughter in that way again I will kill you.'

'With all due respect sir,' said Naruto 'I was helping her.'

'You were doing nothing of the sort.' He spat then strode past Naruto and towards the fire where the others were assembling. Most were sitting down while Sakura cooked a small stew.

'We're on our way to the land of water aren't we?' Ino asked.

'Yes.' said Neji, 'We have relatives there and some business.'

'What-'Lee began but Tenten elbowed him in the stomach.

Neji chuckled, 'Sorry Lee, I can't say.'

After that nobody spoke, the Hyuga's ate Sakura's plain but pleasant stew and Hanabi began to hum a little tune. The gentle melody floated to where Naruto stood guarding the perimeter and he found himself singing along. He smiled as his eyelids drooped.

It's a funny thing the memory, the smallest thing, if ingrained in your mind at a young age will have power over you for the rest of your life. Right now that lullaby was sending him to sleep. Turning and walking back to the circle of fire light he yawned at Kiba,

'Kiba switch with me.'

Kiba jumped to his feet and walked to the edge of the circle, Akamaru walked beside him and sat calmly by his side, his wet nose sniffing the air. Naruto sat down and listened more closely to the song Hanabi was still singing. Once he had recalled most of it he joined in. His own deep voice purring underneath Hanabi's softer one. The other genin looked at him. Sakura smiled while some of the others threw him sardonic looks and turned away. But Naruto kept going until the end. Hanabi clapped at his effort and leaned against Neji's side. Her cousin seemed to react subconcoiusly, he let his arm slide around her shoulder And pulled her into the warmth of his side. The others watched with not undue interest. Neji wasn't a particularly warm person and to see him show gentleness was uncommon. Some of the girls smiled softly at the sight, Tenten especially. Until Lee, who was gazing wistfully at the pair, ruined the moment. Tears in his eyes he cried,

'Such a wonderful moment of family affection! I, Rock Lee, am truly moved!'

Hanabi leapt away from Neji who had simultaneously withdrawn his arm from her shoulders.

Shikamaru sniggered but wiped his face clean at the filthy look Neji threw him. The crack of the fire and the bitter smell of wood smoke filled their camp. A comfortable silence settled over them as easily and quickly as the night had.

Hiashi finished his tea and looked across the campfire at his children.

'You two,' he said, pointing at his daughters, 'Bed time.'

Hinata leapt to her feet but Hanabi scowled crossing her arms and her legs.

'No!'

Hiashi looked over the rim of his tea glass. Hanabi quailed and rose to her feet, following her sister into the tent.

There was silence in the circle, Naruto gazed into the fire thinking of Hinata and the soft arches of her tiny waist the way that it curved into her hips and those down her thighs.

'Ramen for your thoughts.' said Sakura, Naruto jumped and looked up into her face, her eyes twinkled as she held out some of the remaining stew. Naruto's stomach gurgled. She giggled, the sound was like a wind chime. Naruto turned pink.

'Ooh was it scandalous?' she asked with a wink.

'No!' he snapped; she raised her eyebrows. Naruto knew he had answered badly and cursed himself.

'You were smiling, that's all.'

Naruto looked up but she had gone back to her soup bowl, his Ramen sitting on the dusty floor between them.

-------

A/N Okay so this was the first fanfic I ever published and I won't ask you to go easy on me. Please tell me your opinions but don't be unessecerily mean as I'm well aware that it is flawed but I decided a long time ago that I don't really mind :)

I published it previously on my deviantart account where it was plainly (but aptly) named NaruHina fanfic. Very original I know XD I'm going to post the rest soon but for now am just uploading this one (there are twenty chapters all together)

For the record this was back when my characterisation was absolutely GOD AWFUL so I apologise for that, other than that I have nothing else to say but please R&R and I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyuga protection

Later Naruto sat alone by the fire; everyone else was fast asleep. He was humming a little tune while he gazed into the flames, very inattentive considering he was meant to be guarding the camps. Somewhere off to the right he could hear water flowing and the steady 'hush' of reeds in the wind. As he listened lazily to the sound of water washing against the banks he thought he heard something else as well. Knowing that it was his job as a shinobi to check he got stiffly to his feet and headed towards the river bank. The moon spilled across the water staining it's dark blue mantle, it lapped gently against the shore waiting for the energy to bite, but that ferocity never came so it just swept by, seen once and then forgotten. Naruto thought about Hinata, then, guiltily about the way he had snapped at Sakura. Subsequently his mind wandered on to Sasuke and all at once the dark wall he had built up around that part of him mind came crashing down. Greif swallowed him and he found himself give a tiny gasp of despair. His throat was constricting. He needed to be calm. To be cool. Quickly he pulled off his jacket and his tee, then he pulled off his shoes, his pants and his boxers. He threw them all in a pile far away enough so they wouldn't get wet and ran into the water. He was instantly up to his waist and pushed himself a little further so he was treading water. It was cool but not unpleasant. Lying back he let his ears sink beneath the surface enjoying the sudden quiet, but as soon as his hair touched the water he yelped as a shiver ran up his spine. Then there came a sound that made his blood truly run cold; a tiny gasp. He was suddenly alert, looking around. How could he have been so stupid? He had left his defence at the bank. All his weapons were with his clothes and he couldn't reach them.

'Who's there?' He called, 'I know you're hiding somewhere!'

There was another tiny gasp and a rustle form the reeds.

'I said come out!' he commanded.

'Please I-I-I just-I'm sorry!

Naruto faltered.

'H-Hinata?'

'Naruto-kun?'

A dark head appeared from the tall stalks, hair shining in the moon light. Naruto swivelled round, her bare shoulders shone with a blue tint in the night and Naruto saw a little pier nearby with a small pile of neatly folded clothes sat on a barrel and realized to his mortification that they were both naked. Five feet of water; they were wrapped in the same blanket.

'I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here.'

'Oh no. I shouldn't be here anyway.' She said quickly, 'I'll leave.'

'No wait.' He spun around and lunged to grab her hand. She jumped. He drew away. 'I'll go.'

He began to swim back when he heard a tiny exclamation. Turning ever so slightly, he paused.

'There's enough room for us both to be here.' Naruto couldn't see a thing but her outline and moon reflecting off her translucent skin but he could almost feel the heat rising from her at that moment.

'Err...well if your father finds us he'll draw and quarter me.'

'I don't care.'

'Gee, thanks.'

'That isn't what I meant. I'm sorry; I-it just came out wrong. '

Naruto turned to look at her; she had sunk so low in the water her dark hair was fanning across it. She looked etherial, like a nymph, no; she was too beautiful to be a nymph. She was something all her own. He swam a little closer. They were barely two feet apart. She rose up a little, the moonlight glanced off the arc of her snowy breasts, Naruto felt his stomach flip slightly. He swam a little closer to her. She let out a little involuntary gasp as she felt his hands go to her waist and pull her towards him. Her nose brushed his ever so lightly, she saw his blond eyelashes flutter gently closed and rest on his cheeks. She let herself do the same. His lips only brushed hers at first as if to test her. Then his corded arms circled her waist and pressed her to him and her crushed his mouth to hers, consuming her in a deep, rough kiss. She could feel his arms as they tightened and crushed the air from her. His tongue touched lightly to her lips and she parted them a little way, he pushed forwards massaging his tongue to hers, tingling. She could taste Ramen, warm and spicy. His thigh pushed gently between her legs, warm in the cool water rushing past, and she willingly complied. His hands slid down her waist and cupped her backside lifting her ever so slightly in the water, breaking the kiss to do so. Knowing what he was about to do she wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her hips so that she could feel him brush her there, ready. She wrapped her hands around his neck and shoulders for support and looked down into his face. He turned her ever so slightly so the moon fell on her features. It bore an expression he had never seen on it before. For a moment he wanted to stay in this second of anticipation but she tightened her milky thighs around his hips, desperate for him to take what he wanted, and gave a tiny cry. He felt his self control waver dangerously. He took a deep breath and prepared to push up.

'Hinata–chan! Hina! Where are you?'

It was Tenten's voice. Naruto and Hinata leapt apart, with a panicked look she swam quickly back towards the pier where she had left her clothes. After taking a moment to calm himself Naruto headed for his own clothing, but saw to his horror that they had all slid down the bank and were now floating in the water. Climbing out, sopping clothes pressed to his cooled chest he put on his trousers and headed back to camp. Tenten was speaking to Hanabi who was hugging a half dressed Neji. His long silky hair hung loose to his waist. As Naruto appeared in the ring of firelight Hanabi saw him and called out to him.

'Naruto-kun, Hina has gone!'

'Where the hell were you?' Neji roared crossing the circle of logs and standing right in front of Naruto.

'Swimming.' He began to search for a long stick that he could dry his clothes on. He saw Hinata out of the corner of his eye, hair still knotted and wet, climb into the carriage and had to work hard to keep from smiling. 'Are you sure Hanabi-sama?'

Hanabi could not be excited at his respectful tone this time. The fear and worry graced her girlish features again quickly.

'I bet she just went to the bathroom and is already back.'

Hanabi expression changed then, from anxious to a questioning hope. Naruto wondered, as he watched her trot to the tent, if she would guess what had happened. She seemed all together too perceptive for his liking. She might even wheedle the details out of Hinata, who, he knew, was a really terrible liar. But as she opened the flap and saw what Naruto hoped was Hinata sleeping-or pretending to sleep at least, she smiled gently and climbed inside with her. She didn't even glance back at them.

Hinata spent that night trying her best to ignore the tight ache between her thighs, her knees clamped together. Trying to forget what she had almost done.

Tenten walked away from the firelight, when she reached the covert safety provided by the darkness she sat down and waited. He didn't take long though he approached from the woods opposite; he had taken the long way round so that Naruto wouldn't see him go the same way as she had.

'Neji.' She whispered.

'Yes?'

'Just checking.'

There was a low chuckle. It sent tingles up her spine.

He extended his hand and she took it, he pulled her up and pressed her fingers to his lips then wrapped her in his arms.

'Did you talk to Hiashi today?' she whispered as he began to nibble her ear.

She felt him tense, his previously soft hold became stiff and uncomfortable. She shifted, half-trying to reposition herself and conceal her disappointment at the same time.

'Tomorrow.' He promised and kissed her mouth gently. He smelt strong, and fresh, like the jasmine Naruto could smell on Hinata but with something tangier and headier mixed in. For a second she forgot her worries and relaxed in his arms. Then she drew away, irritated.

'No, no, no-' she pushed him away and tried not to pay attention to the smoothness of his chest or the rippling sheets of hair that brushed over her hands as she extricated herself from his firm hold, 'You cannot just kiss me and make it all disappear.'

'Huh. Well was I at least close?'

She bit her tongue as she tried not to smile.

'Very.'

'Good.' He moved towards her again but she flicked him in the forehead. He fell back with a tiny grunt of frustration.

'You tell him tomorrow, or so help my Hyuuga I will never-' she struggled to think of a punishment bad enough but he had already thrown up his hands. They were large and white, his fingers were tapers and she eyed them fondly remembering how they felt when they danced across her tummy.

'I will talk to him tomorrow. Although I don't think it's his business.'

'He would.'

Neji laughed again; it was strange really Tenten didn't consider herself funny. It wasn't the first time she'd thought he might be laughing at her rather than with her. She hung back still until he grew impatieant and tackled her to the soft dirt floor. She was winded but giggling, then he began to kiss her throat, tracing little patterns with his tongue until she forgot everything.

--------

A/N Chapter twoooooooooooooooooo! Mmmmmmm...limey. I realise that this is quite OOC but I wrote it a while ago now and I have started to improve since then. R&R please, I love comments. Comments please!!!!

Short authors note hmmmm.....I feel like I should say something else...*ponders*

I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto didn't go back to the river in the morning even as the others went for a swim. He was afraid of seeing the place in the light in case things seemed different. What if, in the moment of seeing the mud and the rotting pier and everything else that made the bank less beautiful in the harsh reality of day, he shattered the memory of last night? Shattered the perfect image he held of her. It would be sullied and he couldn't bear that.

So he stayed by the carriage with the rolled tents and threw his kunai repeatedly at a stump a few metres away. It made a short, heavy 'thunk' every time it buried itself in the wood and a sickly 'crack' when he used a chakra string to pull it back. He was too lazy to get up every time.

'That's annoying.' Said a soft voice, Naruto couldn't suppress a leap of hope but already knew that it was Hanabi, her voice was too firm and warm to be her sister. All the same he jumped up and smiled brightly at her. She smiled back. They smiled at each other until it became awkward; Naruto's eyebrows creased and he stared quizzically down at her. Her smile became sharper and more mischievous. Suddenly his heart began to race. She knew! The fear must have shown because she rearranged her features into something akin to 'innocent' and asked quietly. 'Where are we going today?'

Naruto was caught off guard and answered stupidly,

'Water country.'

Hanabi giggled, 'I know that idiot, I mean where are we sleeping tonight?'

Naruto paused, he didn't know.

'Ask Shikamaru.' He said and threw the knife at the tree stump again. It missed. Looking a little hurt Hanabi turned to leave,

'Wait Hanabi.'

She paused.

'Never mind.'

She laughed then and disappeared inside. Naruto scowled and yanked hard on the chakra string, his kunai flew towards him, he caught it in his hand and stuffed it in his belt. Laughs echoed close by and he saw Sakura, Ino and Tenten come up over the hill top, hair still damp. Goose pimples on their pink arms. Sakura had a towel under one arm and was wheeling something over her head. She said something else to the others and they both let out peels of raucous laughter again; very un-lady like. But she looked beautiful. As he caught himself thinking this he felt his stomach turn. Hadn't he been with Hinata, or almost been with her, just last night? But then, and he felt a twist of indecision at this, shouldn't he feel bad about being with her? After all he had never even thought of her that way until the night before, he had liked Sakura much longer. But he wanted Hinata so much and on such a deep level right at that moment; how could he say it was nothing, that it was just lust? He knew one thing for certain. It could never happen again or Hiashi would put him in the ground. To have had sex with any regular girl would have guaranteed him a beating, but to have almost taken the virginity of a nobleman's daughter? He wouldn't still be breathing if Hiashi found out. And even if Hiashi found out just how close they had come Naruto knew he was still on shaky ground.

Sakura's voice pierced his train of thought again.

'They look familiar.'

Cue 'whoooooooooooooooo' sounds from the other two.

'Shut up, they do.' She held out the thing she had been waving over her head before. A pair of damp, blue boxers. Naruto's. Naruto stared. No, no it couldn't possibly be, hadn't he brought them back? Apparently not. He must have dropped or forgotten them. Shit. He took a deep breath and strode over. He put himself in her path and held out his hand. She stopped and stared at him a look of glee stealing across her elfish features and making her eyes glitter.

'Skinny dipper?'

Naruto had to clench his jaw to keep smiling; her grin widened.

'You were!'

The others giggled.

'With anyone?' she said wiggling her elegantly arched eyebrows. Naruto felt himself burn red hot and heard gasps.

'You were! Oh my God, who?'

Naruto had had enough and snatched the boxers from her tight grip. As he marched away she shouted, 'Was it Kiba? Don't be shy.' He let out a humourless laugh.

'Not funny.'

'Chouji?

He wheeled around and gestured at her. There was another chorus of 'whoooooooooo's but one voice was left out. He looked at Tenten. She was smiling but something in her eyes made him uneasy.

Later as they trundled along Naruto gazed at the sky it was grazed with white clouds but behind it was purest blue. Despite this it was deceptively cold and he wished that his jacket had dried better. Hinata hadn't left the carriage once that morning and was still silent now even though Hanabi was asking if they could walk outside. A request that Hiashi was refusing. Naruto frowned in irritation. She was avoiding him. The clouds over head began to thicken then until the sky was grey and Naruto felt the first fat droplets of rain begin to fall.

That evening when the weather had eased a little, he saw her for the first time since she slipped back inside the shelter after the river. He was raising tents with Tenten and Kiba when she stole from the carriage. He watched her creep into the forest, her ebony hair glinting blue in the moonlight until the trees consumed her. If he hadn't been paying such attention to her he might have noticed Tenten who was watching him quietly. Resolve firm, Naruto grinned at Kiba.

'Gotta take a wiz.'

Kiba gave him the thumbs up.

'Hey dude, you don't have to tell me, when you gotta go, you gotta go.'

And Naruto took off into the forest in hot pursuit of Hinata, under the careful watch of Tenten.

It took him a very long time to catch up. He never had been very good at tracking whereas she knew more than most about avoiding people she didn't want to see.

Finally when he was getting frustrated he heard the rush of water, following, he pushed his way through the bushes to a clearing. There was a deep pool, wide and dark, a waterfall was thundering down the slippery green rocks and splashing in to the lagoon churning the water until it was white. Or blue, Naruto supposed, in the moon light. Then he heard a faint splash and looked just to the left of the waterfall. There was someone there. It had to be her. Naruto smiled; she was practicing. He watched her do hand signs and his eyes grew wide when the water cocooned her. The sight suddenly became familiar to him and he recalled, once, a long time ago a lagoon with a pretty girl dancing delicately across its surface. It couldn't have been her. Could it?

Striding out onto the water he called out.

'Hinata?'

The water dropped back into the surface of the lake revealing Hinata. She stared at him, her face going from surprise to apprehension.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' he asked, troubled, then he recognised the look on her face, 'Don't worry,' he added bitterly, 'I won't violate you or anything.'

She stared silently, until he spoke again.

'I want to apologise Hinata-sama' he said stiffly looking at a tree instead of her, 'What happened the other night was wrong and it will never, ever happen again.' He paused wondering if he would get any response, she was silent. He turned to leave waiting for her to say something but she just watched him go. He suddenly felt quite awful as if someone had plunged their hand into his gut and was twisting his intestines until they snapped like rubber bands. He also wondered why he had wanted her to stop him.

Naruto didn't want to go back to camp, to smile and laugh with the others would be too hard right now. He walked for a while instead. Finally he found himself a tall flat rock to sit on and sunk onto it. He felt so tired and he didn't know why, it just seemed like it might be good for him to sleep right now. He leaned against a tree trunk and tried to sleep in a sitting position but found that he couldn't. Not because of discomfort; but every time he closed his eyes he saw her face and the scared look she had given him on the water. 'What did she fear?' Naruto thought angrily slamming his fist into the trunk. He was not a molester. It hadn't been all him in the river. She had wanted it too. Then again maybe she hadn't and just wanted to one up her father. Behind him a twig cracked and he sprang to his feet.

'Naruto.'

'Oh, Sakura, hi there.'

She smiled but hung back.

'Where have you been?' she asked at last. The query wasn't subtle. She should just have given up and asked 'With whom?' Naruto gave a wry smile that sent her rushing to his side.

'What's wrong?'

He laughed, it didn't sound right it was all throaty and dry.

'I'm sorry Sakura-san,' she flinched at the formality, 'don't get mixed up in my problems.' He leapt up and ran into the forest. Sakura didn't follow.

They reached water country the next day; it was cold but not unpleasantly so. The air had the fresh tang of sea salt and was refreshing to feel its sting rather than the muted thick smell of the forest. Naruto raised his face; he had gone to bed early and found that after a good night's sleep he felt a lot better. He had pushed Hinata to the very back of his mind and was ready for the new day. They made it to the town at last and pulled up beside a large complex. Naruto advanced with Kiba to announce their arrival, a ninja clad in black materialized in front of them.

'Name yourself!' he barked

Akamaru growled at him, Kiba put his hand on the dog's side and Akamaru settled a little.

'Kiba Inuzuka, and Akamaru,' Naruto gestured at his companions 'and my name is Naruto Uzamaki.'

Something changed in the ninja's eyes then, but he shook it off and nodded. He disappeared as quickly as he had come and seconds later the front door opened. A tall slim young woman, dressed in a kimono knelt there and bowed.

'We are honoured to have you in our household Uzamaki-sama.'

Naruto faltered and looked at Kiba for help, his comrade shrugged unhelpfully.

'Err...we're here to announce the arrival of Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, and Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga clan. Can you announce them please?'

The woman looked up confused but nodded and shut the door.

One minute later she came back and said, 'My master has said to invite you in.'

Naruto nodded to Kiba who ran back to the carriage to tell everyone. He followed the young woman through the corridors until they came to an anti-chamber where a middle-aged man sat writing.

'Ah Uzamaki-san.' He smiled-it wasn't a nice natural smile, it was contemptuous. 'I'm sorry to tell you this boy but the mistress of the house is in a meeting and cannot greet the guests.'

Naruto's good mood he had held on to so long began to slip.

'I'm sorry to hear that, _sir_, but the Hyuga's have travelled a long way now and I think they should see their host.'

The man frowned, nothing more than a slight wrinkle on his doughy forehead, but it made Naruto smile to know that the man hadn't expected opposition. Someone used to being obeyed-Naruto's favourite kind of asshole.

The others appeared behind him, without the Hyuga's.

'They're just coming.' Said Sakura as Naruto eyed her.

Behind the man a door slid open; it was all Naruto could do to keep from laughing. The high and mighty little shit was sitting in a lobby! He was a doorman. One thing Naruto was sure of he was embarrassed and angry beyond belief. The man who had opened the door waved them through. Naruto walked forward into a colossal room. It was long and wide, and screen doors lined it. At the end a woman was seated, she was talking with a man who held some papers for her to sign.

'Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga.' The man announced. Naruto looked around Hinata was stood in the doorway stepping out of her shoes. Followed by her family. The woman down at the end of the room froze and turned slowly to look at the guests. Seeing them she leapt to her feet. Hinata and Hanabi stood side by side then they did something Naruto never thought he would see. They hitched up their kimonos and started to sprint towards the woman who likewise ran towards them. Hinata flew into the arms of the woman and Hanabi wrapped her arms around them both. They stood in a circle hugging and crying until Naruto nudged Neji and gave him a questioning look.

'Her name is River Hyuga,' he said quietly, 'Hinata and Hanabi's mother.'

------

A/N River is an OC and she belongs to me, she's totally fictional, I made her come from the land of water for the sake of travelling and for a later reason you shall see next chapter, she's really very nice. In truth I don't know why Hinata's mum died or when but I decided to put her in here anyway.

Bet some of you weren't expecting that XD


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like a very long time, the three broke apart and River took Hinata's face in her hands. She studied her intently and did the same to Hanabi, then looked at the group.

'Neji!' she cried in obvious delight.

Neji grinned, jogged forward and hugged her tightly. He was taller than her so he picked her up and whirled her round. She tottered when her set her down, giggling, then eyed him.

'You bugger, you grew again!'

'Sorry.' Said Neji with genuine remorse on his face, 'I have less control than I would like.'

River laughed then reached up and ran her hands through his hair.

'And you're hair is still nicer than mine; ever consider cutting, just to make your aunt look good?'

'Oh well, for you.'

There was a gasp from the group and everyone turned to look at Tenten, who blushed madly and looked at the floor. Neji cast an amused look at her but turned back to his aunt soon enough. She took his face and kissed his forehead, and then she hugged him again.

'Oh well, dear hearts, introduce me to your group.'

Everybody noticed, but Hiashi did not seem to mind that he had been ignored; he was staring straight ahead at a point on the far wall. Naruto might have taken him for a statue if he didn't know better.

'Mama,' Hanabi said, pulling River towards the group, 'these are our friends.'

As they drew closer Naruto smiled. Hinata didn't look a great deal like Hiashi and now he saw why. It was because she resembled her mother in every possible way except her eyes. The woman approaching them now _was_ Hinata. Admittedly she had laughter lines around her lips but they sort of suited her. They looked as if they had been brought about by smiling not by age. Her eyes were the only thing that was different about her. They were such a deep unquenchable blue that they were almost chalcedony.

'Aunt, this is Tenten.' Neji gripped Tenten's hand and pulled her forward. Tenten gasped at the informal introduction and bowed very low.

'It's an honour to meet you milady.' She said, eyes on the floor.

Above her River snorted.

'Don't bother with that rubbish.' She put her hand on Tenten's shoulder; the girl looked up, 'just call me River.'

Hiashi coughed loudly.

River's shoulder's dropped with an annoyed sigh,

'Fine! River-sama.' But she said it with a wink and Tenten found herself smiling again.

Neji continued around the group

'Rock Lee'

Lee through himself to the floor before her.

'An honour to meet you!' he shouted.

River jumped but began to laugh.

'You too green beast.'

Lee's eyes teared over at her choice of nickname.

'Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi.

Ino bowed and smiled, Shikamaru was gazing into space until she elbowed him while Chouji munched crisps. River gave them all gentle smiles in return.

'Hinata's team-'

'No wait, I actually know this one.' She walked forward and looked closely at the two.

'Inuzuka,' she said quietly, 'I recognise the tattoos, Hinata told me all about you.'

Naruto felt a ripple of jealousy shiver through him.

'Shino Aburame, the bug boy.'

As always Shino barely acknowledged that he had been spoken to, satisfying himself with a curt nod.

'And Akamaru.' She cried at last, Akamaru gave a booming bark and licked her face. Or rather her whole head. His huge tongue coated her in saliva, sticking her fringe straight up in the air. There was absolute silence.

'Oh' gasped Kiba, mortified, 'I'm really sorry.'

River smiled in delight at his abject embarrassment, then laughed at Akamaru who was gazing at her doe-eyed. She put her hands on his muzzle and kissed his big wet nose. He snuffled at her gently and she left one hand buried in his thick fur as she turned to the last two people in the group.

'Sakura.' Hanabi piped up, 'and,' she put a quiet emphasis on the word, like a drum roll, Naruto Uzumaki.'

The smile fell right off River's face and was replaced by a perfect shock. Her pretty features were frozen in something like disbelief. Then she threw herself at him. Naruto stumbled back as she grabbed his face and held it close hers. Unfortunately she still smelt like dog slobber and Naruto reeled from the smell. But she didn't notice She rubbed her hands over his features as if she were a sculpture , but he wasn't made of clay and right now she was crushing his nose.

'Lady' he mumbled as she crushed his lips like he was clay.

'Oh my goodness, I'm so terribly sorry, that was so rude.'

'Don't worry.' Naruto said eyeing her warily as he massaged his jaw making sure it still worked.

She gazed at him silently until he shot sidelong looks at the others asking for help, he was met with shrugs-or grins where Kiba was concerned-and still he could feel her eyes on him.

'I-I'm sorry, I should explain,' she said, 'You see, I knew your mother.'

Naruto stiffened.

'Kushina Uzumaki?' the woman probed.

Naruto stared straight ahead.

'She grew up near here, she was my senpai. She ended up saving my life once. I admired her so much, she was a brilliant ninja. I was still a bit of a princess and none of my old friends thought she was worth their time but she didn't care. Kushina didn't give a damn. At first it upset me and I tried to change to be her. She didn't have an interest in clothes and make up and boys like all the others did. She was serene and that wasn't me.' she paused her eyes far away, 'She wasn't one of us.' River wrinkled her nose at the phrase-looking more and more like Hinata 'but she still attracted attention.' Hinata's mother laughed then, 'The general consensus was that I was prettier, but 'Shina was better at everything else.'

She smiled sadly then looked at Naruto and gasped in horror.

'Oh God are you alright?'

He wanted to answer yes but was afraid that he would be sick.

'Naruto are you okay, you're pale as death.' Sakura came over and put her hand on his head, something that would have floored him minutes ago. 'You're sweating!' Sakura looked scared as she took his arm. He ripped it from her grasp and shot her a furious look. She stumbled back looking scared.

'Excuse me.' He croaked. Then he ran out of the room and back towards the front door, he made it halfway down the driveway before Sakura caught up with him.

'Naruto wait! Please.'

He spun around, she gasped, he was crying and still so pale he looked green. She threw her arms round his neck but he just hung limply in her arms. Hyperventilating.

'I'm so, so sorry Naruto! I'm sorry.'

Naruto's shoulders convulsed with a badly repressed sob, he rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in the smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms. It calmed him a little bit. His chest heaved again. She wrapped her arms more tightly around him and rested one hand on the back of his neck.

'It. Isn't. Fair.' Naruto forced out each word and it took what seemed like a painful amount of effort. 'She wasn't there. She was gone. And suddenly _she's_ here,' he said it with real malice that made Sakura nervous, 'she _knew _her? Why the hell does she get to know her and I don't?' He rested on her shoulder.

'Naruto,' began Sakura carefully, 'It isn't her fault. Don't take it out on her because you didn't know Kushina.'

Naruto grew very still against her.

'Look at this as a way to find out about her. River-, River-sama is wonderful, and she's Hinata's mum. So be good to her.'

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, just drew his head away and gazed into her face. Then nodded with a tiny smile which wasn't exactly one hundred percent because he was still sweating but it eased Sakura's heart to see it. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead making her turn rose pink.

'You're right I'm sorry. It was just a shock. That's a lot of information to process. It surprised me.'

She put her arm around his waist and drew him back toward that house but he resisted.

'You go.'

She raised an eyebrow.

'Go!' he laughed, 'I won't run off I promise, I just have to be alone for a bit.'

Sakura nodded and headed for the house. Naruto watched her go with what he hoped was a smile on his face.

That evening they all sat down to dinner, Hinata noticed, as did everyone else, Naruto was the only one who wasn't there.

The compound was sprawling and grand. In the centre there was a park of considerable acreage, with a massive lake that was easily half a mile across. Naruto walked along its bank next morning. It was warmer so he was wearing his tee shirt and pants but his jacket was inside. He was staring at the scenery when he heard the clash of swords, the hammer of metal on metal and shouts of anger and pain. Naruto ran towards the sound and rounded a clump of trees to see eight people. They were wearing dark clothes and masks. One was stood in front of the rest and Naruto watched as they rushed at him one by one. The lone figure beat them all, barely breaking a sweat. Then seeing him stood by the trees, watching, the graceful man lowered his stick and reached up to pull off his helmet. Black hair tumbled over his shoulders. Naruto took a breath. It was River. She waved and ran over. Helmet still in hand.

'Hello Uzumaki-kun.' She smiled that was another thing about River, she was always smiling.

'Please just call me Naruto, I hate all that formal crap.'

Naruto tried to smile back but something lodged in his throat prevented him from doing it. She looked concerned, then shouted something to her training partners and struggled out of her combat gear. Once she wore her vest and thin trousers she linked arms with him and steered him away.

'I wanted to apologise Naruto.' She stared out across the water, her serene face marred only slightly by a tiny crease between her eyebrows. 'I spoke out of turn yesterday. I should have known better than to dump all that stuff on you.' She looked at him but he couldn't meet her eyes, so she continued. 'I remember seeing you when you were a baby and thinking that you looked a lot like her and to see you here, I, well I over-reacted.'

Naruto felt a small laugh escape and was surprised at himself. Beside him she chuckled too.

'Well that's a bit of an understatement, but I was shocked. No doubt you'll have noticed a reverent greeting when you arrived. The name Uzumaki will get you things in this town. She was somewhat distant but charitable and kind. She helped those in need. I went to Konoha at roughly the same time as her. Her to deliver you to your father, I to marry Hiashi.' She was quiet for a moment. 'Then she left again and no one knew where she had gone. I never saw her again.'

Naruto was silent.

'Can you tell me anything about her?'

'She could beat any man in a sake drinking competition.' Said River with a smile. Then she turned to face him and took his hands.

'I was in awe of her. She was skilled, intelligent and kind. I had always been schooled to believe that I was a commodity. I was born to be a rich man's husband. She taught me otherwise. I hope this thing won't get in the way of our friendship.'

Naruto looked up. They were friends? He looked at her, she was so like Hinata except her eyes. She peered at him something like comprehension arriving on her face. Pulling him towards her she kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Naruto gasped, watching her, as everything he had suppressed over the last three days came crashing back into his mind and he suddenly wanted to curl up on the floor and cry. Actually cry because it hurt so much. He wrapped his arms around his torso and gasped for air.

'Naruto?'

It was Sakura; this was getting to be a habit.

'Hello Sakura.' He said straightening up and smiling, it came out as a grimace.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing just dealing with some stuff.'

She rolled her eyes.

'Don't give me that shit Naruto. You look like you're going to throw up.'

'Maybe I am.'

'Don't lie, I saw you talking to River-sama.'

Naruto shrugged.

'She was talking about yesterday but that isn't what this is about.'

'Oh then what is it about?'

'None of your business.' He bit his lip, 'Sorry Sa-'

'It's okay,' she sighed, 'I'm getting used to it.' She turned and strode away.

Naruto watched her go with a real feeling of regret. But in an instant she was forgotten as he thought of Hinata. He had to speak with her, they couldn't just skirt each other forever. And also, and Naruto wasn't going to admit this any time soon, but there was still a jealous part of him that badly wanted to see her again because he was half hoping she might look at him with a little bit of longing in her silvery eyes. In the same way he couldn't help but look at her.

------

A/N Yes Kushina, and I'll point out now that I know even less about her apart from her name. I read somewhere she was from whirlpool country?? Anyway for the purposes of this fic she is from the land of water. R&R and I'll start doing proper A/Ns when I get into the second book (which I'm writing at the moment), I promise :D


	5. Chapter 5

That night they all sat down to dinner, Naruto seated himself near River but, seeing this, Hinata moved to the other end of the table and sat nearer to her father. Naruto couldn't pretend this didn't irritate him and he spent the next hour shooting furtive looks down the room, where Hinata was speaking with Lee.

'Honey, eat something.'

It was River, speaking low so that no one else could hear.

'You're going to burn a hole in her head if you keep staring.'

Naruto looked down and was surprised to see a full plate of food sitting before him. He had never neglected food in his life. Quickly, he wolfed it down; not really noticing the flavour, then went back to his vigil. Hinata was being interrogated by her father now. She was nodding or shaking her head once every few seconds while Neji kept a close watch on her downcast face. He looked worried. Naruto watched until he heard someone say his name. It was Tenten. She smiled as he jumped and looked at her.

'You were miles away.'

'Not really,' said Naruto, 'I think I was just a few metres.'

A few minutes later Hiashi stood.

River paused in her talk with Hanabi and directed everyone's attention.

'As some of you will know Hinata will soon come of age.' Naruto looked up. When was her birthday? 'To mark the occasion,' Hiashi continued, 'there will be a celebration here,' they all looked interested, 'you are security.' He added as an afterthought.

'Oh well.' Sighed Tenten, 'We should have seen that one coming.'

Hiashi nodded to them all and walked briskly away. Tenten excused herself, followed by Neji. Seeing her distractions slipping away Hinata jumped up and ran out. Naruto opened his mouth to call after her but knew that the sizeable number of witnesses would make that hard to explain. He waited until Ino and Sakura retired and then went to bed himself. He was sharing with Kiba and Shino, but even though they arrived long after he did, it took him much longer to get to sleep. He stared at the ceiling until nearly three o'clock unaware that in another part of the house a girl with a birthday fast approaching was doing the same thing.

'Neji?'

A quiet voice came from the door. Neji sat bolt upright. Tenten was stood in her pyjamas by the door. He leapt from his bed and yanked her into the room. He checked the hallway before shutting the door and rounding on her.

'Are you crazy, what if someone had seen you?'

'By 'someone' do you mean your uncle?'

Neji's mouth closed in a tight line.

'Don't worry,' she said bitterly, 'I wasn't going to ask you about that anyway.'

'Ten-'

'I have something I think you need to know.' She said, as cold as she could be.

Neji waited.

'It's just a theory but I've been thinking it over and, well' she took a deep breath, 'I think Hinata slept with Naruto.'

Neji stared at her, he looked as if he had been struck dumb, he mouthed wordlessly, pale as death, before seizing his kunai from the desk and starting for the door. Tenten grabbed him.

'Where are you going?'

'To cut off his-'

'No!' she cried, 'Listen to me! Neji! Listen damn it!'

He stopped struggling and concentrated on her slim brown arms around his chest, which calmed him a little.

'So how did you come to this conclusion?'

'Well you know when Hinata fell out of the carriage the night we set off?'

He nodded.

'And remember he said he had been swimming?'

Neji nodded, comprehension dawning at last.

'She was gone at that time too. I would never have put two and two together but the next day we found, that's Sakura, Ino and I, we found a pair of boxers. And we had them and Naruto came over and asked for them. I might not have noticed but then Sakura made a joke about skinny dipping.'

Neji shuddered.

'Wait it gets worse; then she asked if he was with anyone and he went bright red.'

Tenten waited for this to take effect. Neji stared at the floor kunai clutched so tight in his hand that his knuckles turned white. Tenten saw this too and quickly continued.

'But,' she sighed, 'I think they had a fight.'

She told him what Sakura had told her on the second evening and how she had worked things out after seeing them both go into the woods, and about that very night when he had been staring at her so intently.

Neji looked at her then. She was watching him waiting to see his response.

'She can't just do this.' He growled, 'It would mean nothing if she was a normal girl but she's not normal. She needs to be whole and perfect. Shit! I'll have to ask her.'

He wasn't paying attention to her so he never saw it coming.

SLAP!

Tenten's hand connected with his face.

He stumbled back, staring at her.

'What was that-'

'What was that for?' she hissed, 'Apart from the detail that whether she does or doesn't do this is none of your business.' She blinked back tears, 'and your cousin might be hurting right now, all you care about is whether she's a virgin and that is for the reputation of the clan!'

With that she wheeled around, pausing once by the door she spat, 'And even if she was 'normal' as you put it, it most certainly does not mean 'nothing' because it's important to her.'

And she stalked out leaving Neji cupping his hot cheek and wondering if they had really been talking about Hinata.

The next day was quiet, they were allowed to spend the time as they wished and most of the guests chose relaxing. But Naruto couldn't relax. Every time he shut his eyes he would see her face. Pale and perfect. Instead he decided to train but kept making mistakes because he wasn't concentrating. It was the party tomorrow night. Admittedly the next day they would all be running security checks and drilling before the actual party, but it still felt like an awfully long time to fill. In the end he went to find an 'Icha Icha Paradise' book that he had been given just before they left by Kakashi. It was dog-eared but legible and Naruto settled under a tree to read it.

It started off bearable enough until the main female character turned out to be a princess and had to leave to guard her country. Naruto threw it aside in disgust.

Two shadows fell across him. He looked up to see Shikamaru and Chouji.

'Hey idiot, mind if we join you?'

Naruto gestured at the empty ground. 'Go nuts.'

Shikamaru made to sit down but his foot made connection with 'Icha Icha Paradise.' And he flipped it over to read the cover. Mouthing the title, a lazy grin spread across his face. Naruto scowled at him.

'Kakashi gave it to me.' He said angrily.

Shikamaru was reading the blurb now chuckling to himself.

'Well to each his own I suppose.' He said and tossed it back to Naruto. 'So man, what are you getting Hinata for her birthday?'

Naruto's eyes snapped open.

'Oh shit! I hadn't thought about that.'

Chouji snickered.

'Well you better.' Said Shikamaru, 'It is tomorrow.'

Naruto grimaced, 'Well I'm not really sure it's appropriate. We aren't really speaking.' He felt sick as he uttered the words.

Shikamaru stared at him.

'What? You and Hinata? But you don't fight. Hell if I didn't know better I would think she lacked the gene that made her fight with anyone.'

'We didn't argue we just sort of fell out.'

'Why?'

Naruto was silent for a second then lay back and stared at the blue sky.

'Can we not talk about it please?'

There was silence, he could practically see them signing to each other across him. The sun went in rather abruptly and he shivered.

'Bye, you two.'

He got up and walked away, leaving 'Icha Icha Paradise' on the floor behind.

He got back to his room and suddenly felt the crippling pain tear through his torso. Without bothering to get to bed, Naruto wrapped his arms around his middle and sank down onto the floor. He curled up there and went to sleep, where he dwelled in nightmares about a dark head moving amongst trees. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach her.

The next day he drifted around, slightly out of it. With the party getting closer each second, he had to skirt around the decorators and cooks who were setting up lights and buffets at every corner. He hadn't slept well and now he felt ill. In the end he swallowed his pride and went to see Sakura. She was doing her hair at the time.

'Sakura I feel bad.'

She groaned.

'Did you eat too much?'

'No I've barely eaten for two days.'

'Well that might be it.' She said sarcastically, undoing a roller.

'Please Sakura, I feel really, really bad.' His voice broke as he said it and she whirled around to look at him. Naruto felt wetness on his face and wiped his cheeks furiously.

'God damn it!' he yelled and pressed his hands to his eyes. He tried to leave but Sakura had jumped up and grabbed his face, staring at him.

'Naruto what on earth is wrong with you? You've been acting so weird these last few days.'

He resisted her for a second before collapsing onto her shoulder.

'I don't know.' He moaned. It was like the cry of a wounded animal and Sakura felt her lungs shrink at the sound. The salty smell of tears filled her nose and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He seemed so much like a child she didn't want to let him go.

Drawing back she looked at him again. He whimpered and held on; his face was shiny with crying.

'Oh Naruto.' She kissed his cheeks and felt tears of her own spill over. He tried to pull her back towards him but suddenly she froze and struggled from his grasp. He looked scared and betrayed but she seized him and stared into his eyes.

'Oh! Oh my sweet and holy God!'

He shook his head in confusion.

'What?'

Then to his dismay she began to laugh. She laughed until she had to lie down on the bed and pant.

'Sakura. What is so funny?' He shouted.

She sat up again. Sober.

'You are sick for a very good reason.'

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

'Oh, I'm so happy I could sing. I could cry-well, I am crying.' She wiped her face but to no avail.

'Sakura.' Naruto growled. Really growled.

'Idiot.' She sighed, and then she hugged him. 'Okay sit there and tell me everything that has happened the last few days.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto and all it's characters (c.) KISHIMOTO Masashi, all unrecognisable characters and settings belong to me.  
**

**Full apologies for hideous lateness at end of chapter XD**

**----------**

"Sakura, I don't think I can do this."

Sakura was pulling him along by the hand while he tried to loosen his tie. She had to admit he did look pale but she wasn't going to let him spend another second in his wretched misery. She hitched up the front of her dress so she could move a little quicker and scanned the crowd for Ino.

The security staff, Naruto and the others, were dressed formally but not traditionally. Most of the older guests were in robes but their children had opted out in favour of party dresses and suits. All, that is, except Hinata and Hanabi who were in full costume. Hanabi kept fidgeting but Hinata just stared straight ahead greeting the guests when they approached, then not even noticing when they walked away.

She did see one thing though. She saw Naruto being pulled along by a girl in a plum evening dress, looking nervous and playing with his tie.

"Sakura, I'm serious, I can't do this; I feel sick."

"Of course you can do this fool." She snapped, "You're just scared."

"No I'm not."

She spun around with a disgusted snort smacked his hand away from his tie and straightened it for him. "Don't lie to me idiot, I know you better than almost anyone. You are wetting yourself."

He looked at her then, closely and felt the sudden urge to hug her. But he resisted the desire. Sakura spotted Ino who was wearing a purple dress with a plunging neck line. She was fending off two amorous guests. They had each handed her flutes of champagne and were talking constantly neither wanting to let the other get a word in edgeways. Sakura plastered a delicate flirtatious onto her face and strolled over, still dragging Naruto with her. She took one of the glasses of champagne from her friend.

"Hello Ino," she smiled releasing Naruto and grabbing Ino's now free hand. She yanked her away.

"Thank you!" breathed Ino, "creepy little bastards. You know they were actually reciting their father's estate holdings!"

Sakura laughed, "Oh well they're only doing what they know."

"No excuse." Muttered Ino and downed her champagne. "If I don't hit one of these crawling, slimy little boys before the end of the evening, it'll be a freaking miracle."

By the door, a girl was standing. She was wearing a red dress that just skimmed her calves. It flared out as she walked, the bodice, tight against her flat stomach and chest, was strapless revealing her soft tanned shoulders. Her hair was in its usual buns but the strands that had escaped had been curled and framed her tender face. After a few deep breaths she was able to walk in. She felt eyes on her and shivered in satisfaction. Catching sight of a blonde head she veered off and found Ino, Sakura, and Naruto. Naruto was staring into space while the other two debated the advantages and disadvantages of marrying one of the rich heirs at the party.

"Hello." She said tentatively.

"Oh hello Tenten, wow, you look lovely."

Sakura was right she did look wonderful; it was a shame that the one who appreciated it the most wasn't there. Well he was, but he certainly wasn't paying attention.

Neji was stood by his aunt, the only adult who was wearing a dress worthy of a party; scarlet and knee length, looking more like Hinata that evening than Hinata did. Neji had his eyes fixed firmly on the floor avoiding everyone's gazes. That was until he caught a flash of red in his peripheral vision. He looked up. It was Tenten. Neji thought his heart might be expanding because it was suddenly beating very fast and his lungs felt starved of air. He didn't think she was coming.

"Aunt may I-"

"Yes Neji you may."

"But I-"

"Go Neji." She nudged him and he felt the biggest smile spread over his face. He took a step, then went back and kissed her on the cheek. She laughed but gave him a little push.  
He walked briskly towards her, but there was a massive clamour and the band struck up. Everyone looked towards the stage where a man was stood.

"Hello everyone, isn't it a wonderful night?" Outside there was a roll of thunder. The crowd laughed. "Apparently He doesn't agree," chuckled the man, "anyway we're going to get started with a good song, so grab a partner and dance away. Enjoy the party."  
The floor suddenly became inundated with couples, and Neji was surrounded. He saw Tenten on the edge of the floor being spoken to by a young man with sticky out ears and wispy hair. A sudden plume oh jealously exploded inside Neji and he strode over.

"Tenten, do you mind if I steal you for just a second?"

Her companion gave him a sour look as Neji took her hand and led her onto the floor. She glared at him icily. He put one big hand on her slim waist and clasped her other in his. Reluctantly she put her hand on his other shoulder and he began to turn her around the room. He didn't speak, just gazed into her face; he stared and stared until she had to look away. She watched the band instead trying to concentrate on the dance, but Neji was steering and he felt so unshakable she really had nothing to do but move her feet where he wanted them. He guided her around while she hung loose in his arms. Eventually she couldn't bare it anymore.

"What is this supposed to be? An apology?"

Neji looked down at her she was glaring at his chest. He stayed silent.

"It isn't?" she sounded even angrier.

"No. This is a dance."

She tried to push him away in disgust but he wouldn't let her.

"You look lovely tonight." He whispered.

She shot him another death glare; he chuckled and came to a gentle stop. Still holding on to her waist he reached in to his jacket pocket.

Naruto was gazing dully into space trying to wash away the evening's task with duty but nothing was going on so he had to listen to Sakura and Ino play the 'if you had to game.'  
Ino was laughing at Sakura who was struggling to choose between Tenten's former suitor with the huge ears and another one who though dressed formally had unwisely decided to dye his hair bright green. In the end she chose the green one because he looked like more fun. But when she turned to tell Ino this she found her friend was no longer paying attention. She was concentrating on the floor mouth hanging open. Sakura and Naruto looked out too where she was pointing. Sakura screamed drawing more looks to the couple in the middle. Naruto could only stare.

Tenten had clasped her hands over her mouth. Only her big hazel eyes were visible. Neji stared down at her. Her eyes were fixed on his hand. The little black box on his palm was open, the diamond ring in the centre sparkled at her.

"I feel like I could talk and talk for hours on why I'm doing this", he smiled "It's not an apology Tenten. This is not a way to say sorry. But I'm certainly not apologising for being in love with you anymore."

He sank to one knee and held up the box.

"Tenten-"

"Neji wait-"

"Will you marry me."

There were gasps around the hall.

Tenten looked around at them all and her shoulders drooped. She took the box out of his hands and looked at the ring. It was clear as water. She snapped the velvet lid shut and curled her fingers around it.

"No."

Neji looked up shocked.

"You bloody fool I never wanted you to ask me to marry you!" she shook her head and her buns came slightly loose. She knew that she hadn't done them tight enough. "I just wanted you to think about what we were. If you loved me- apparently you do." she smiled. "You know I don't think you've said that before."

Neji gaped at her. She laughed loudly and held out a hand. He took it and got up. Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her lips pressed against his, her tongue tracing the shape of his mouth. They broke apart; she had never kissed him with such honesty. She beamed at him and rested her forehead against his.

"So this means you're going to tell Hiashi-sama?"

"Well, I think he already knows."

Tenten turned to look at the head of the family. He was rooted to the spot staring at them. Next to him River was bobbing up and down in excitement her dress flouncing around her.  
Tenten drew away and looked at the little velvet box. She held it out to him but he pushed it back closing her hand around it.

"Think about it." He murmured lacing his fingers with hers and leading her towards his family.

"How romantic." Cooed Ino from afar.

Naruto watched Neji talking to Hiashi and suddenly felt like a coward. He grabbed the champagne stem from Sakura and downed it. Wiping his mouth he undid his tie and tore it right off. As he walked purposefully towards Hinata he heard Sakura hiss,

"Naruto, no! Not now, wait until she's alone!"

But he ignored her. Instead he strode towards Hinata who was stood behind her parents and sister as she watched the scene. He made as if to walk straight past her but stopped as he reached her side. She didn't notice him stood just behind her until he slipped his large hand into her palm. She jumped and looked at him. He leaned in to her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and felt that old familiar blush begin to climb her neck.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered, squeezed her hand softly and let it go. She didn't look at him but gave the tiniest nod. As he passed by he let his hand rest in the small of her back, it made her tremble as his hand swept across, grazing the top of her backside. She would go and see him as soon as she could. That hand and that breath had made it impossible for her to stay away.

The conversation with Neji seemed to be going well. River was talking low and fast in Hiashi's ear, arguing passionately, and appeared to winning the case. Finally he gave a curt nod and River cried out in delight throwing her arms around his neck. He seemed to lean away for a second but then gave in and slipped his hand around her waist holing her loosely in a one armed embrace. She leaned on his shoulder, glowing.

The floor had cleared and suddenly the band struck up again but it wasn't the gentle flow of the music before. It was the stilted thrum and sharp lament of violins. Tango. River looked surprised but excited and grabbing Hiashi's hand dragged him onto the floor. She turned and pressed herself against him. He looked annoyed for a second but then put his palm on her back and raised her other hand. The first step was slow. Hiashi moved back, River forward, their feet sliding across the polished floor. Then they began to move quicker, spinning across the room River sliding away then being pulled back into Hiashi's arms. His hand slid down her calf grabbed it and hitched it around his hip. River's other foot left the ground as they turned and Hinata wasn't sure but she thought she might have seen them kiss. Just for a second. But she soon forgot it and the rush of childish hope that came with it. They cut a line across the floor until the trembling music came to a wavering melancholy end. There was applause and River bowed while Hiashi tried to lead her off the floor.

One young man, stood near them, stepped out on to the floor still clapping. He walked towards them as the applause died and the guests went back to their conversations. He was dressed traditionally and had long reddish hair. Hiashi nodded at him and steered him over to his daughters.

"Hinata, this is Kaien-san. He's the son of a neighbouring country's feudal lord." Hinata curtsied wondering where Naruto had gone. "Your future husband."

Silence. A strange roaring filled Hinata's ears and blackness tugged at the edges of her vision. Hiashi was still speaking.

"His family agreed the sooner the better so the wedding will be in two weeks."

Hinata began to breathe heavily. Hyperventilate. Her mother touched her arm.

"Sweet heart."

Hinata yanked her arm away and tried to stay calm.

"M-My what?" she asked between gasps.

River looked at Hiashi in horror. "You didn't tell her?"

"You knew?" shrieked Hinata. River flinched.

"I thought you knew that it was why you were coming."

"I-I thought that that was for my birthday."

Hinata hunched over wheezing. River took her arm and rubbed her back but Hinata threw her off and made a dash for the door. As she flew by most of the room stopped to watch, then, one by one, looked back towards the head of the room and the three people still stood there. One upset, one angry and one, with reddish hair and a long robe, only vaguely interested.  
Naruto saw her run and ran to the door. He met Sakura and Ino there. He put out a hand and looked at Sakura.

"I'll go." He said.

She looked worried but nodded and held Ino back. Naruto ran down the corridor after Hinata. Praying that this time he would be able to catch her.

----------

**Oooooooooh boy. *Presses forehead to the floor* I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry**

**Damn is this overdue. To those of you who are reading it *squints* hmmm...I think there are a few left, thanks for sticking with it XD I love you**

**Remeber to review if you read, proven fact: you get the next chapter super quick if you review, or if I'm ill an have nothing else to do (or have work but lets face it when have I ever done that when I was supposed to?) Be aware! Writers don't breath air they take in good comments and process them in to energy) So tell me stuff unless they are flames in which case I hope you die...painfully :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto and all it's characters (c.) KISHIMOTO Masashi, all unrecognisable characters and settings belong to me.**

----------

It was dark and it was raining. It wasn't very cold and the rain wasn't sharp but it fell steadily and soon Naruto was soaked to the skin. They were in the park. The surface of the lake shimmered as water bounced off its surface and he could just make out a dark figure standing on its edge. He sprinted towards her. Finally he reached the edge but the rain had intensified and in the brief moment when he could see nothing but the grey sheets thundering down from a broken sky, she disappeared. He took a few steps into the water and screamed her name suddenly frantic, sure that she had thrown herself in.

"Naruto?"

He looked to the right and felt instantly lighter than air. Hinata, bedraggled and limp had slumped against the base of a tree, stared at him. He ran over and fell to his knees. She leaned back against her trunk and looked at him.

"Why are you here?"

Naruto laughed at her, reached forward and wrapped her in his arms. She felt like an ice sculpture but then seemed to melt against him.

"What happened?" he murmured stroking her wet hair that had fallen out of its elaborate style.  
She shook her head and he hugged her a little tighter. She didn't have to tell him.

"Whatever it is I'll keep you safe; I promise."

"Oh Naruto." She said as she clung to him. She could feel his heartbeat through his soaked shirt, his warmth was reassuring in rain that seeped into her and chilled her bones. In this storm he was the rock that she clung to. Standing, he held out his hands to her. She took them and stood shakily.

"I will take care of you; I swear nothing will ever happen to you. Not while I still breathe."

She looked at the floor.

"Naruto, I'm engaged."

His grip on her hands tightened.

"Naruto?"

He began to shake, not with fear but with anger.

"Do you want-"

"Of course not!"

He grabbed her wrists and held her fast, she squealed in pain. He pushed her against the tree.

"Then I won't let it happen! Whoever he is he can find some other girl. I will never ever let you marry someone else; I'm too much in love with you for that."

The words were out of his mouth before he'd had time to judge them. He bit his lip; he'd spoken selfishly and felt ridiculous. To have spoken with jealousy at this time was reprehensible. He peered at Hinata from under his eyelashes. Lilac eyes wide, her mouth was opening and closing.

"But-but you said-"

"I don't give a damn. Whatever I said, I take it all back and then some. Hinata," he grabbed her face, "When I sleep I dream about you, my nightmares when they come are about losing you, whenever I close my eyes I see your face." He kissed her forehead. "I can't live without you. Without these beautiful eyes," he kissed her eyelids, "this nose," he kissed her nose which was frozen in the rain, "or these lips."

He pressed his mouth to hers. Hinata tried to concentrate on the bigger picture which was difficult considering what he was telling her, but the second their mouths met, any semblance of self control evaporated. She crushed herself against him, her soft lips moulding to his, his eyes flew open in shock but he soon realized her intent and let himself enjoy it. Her arms tight around his neck, she buried her hands in his hair feeling it's softness, even in the rain. His hands ran up her waist and picked her up. She threw her legs over his hips as she had done in the river. That seemed like a lifetime ago. He pushed her so hard into the tree that she didn't need to hold on to him. Finally when he heard her moan and felt her legs tighten he knew he had to end it. He moved away, she clung on with a little anguished cry. Naruto had to breathe slowly to keep his self control which she made harder by continuing to kiss him softly and repeatedly on the lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't look at her, if he did he would push her back against that tree and even if she changed her mind she wouldn't be able to stop him. He held her at a distance. Finally when he was calm he opened his eyes a fraction. She was standing before him, eyes dancing with a life and release he had never seen, her lips swollen but still flawless. He pulled her into him and pushed her head under his chin, she felt so small he wondered how that kiss hadn't crushed her.

She gave a tiny breath and then said quietly, "My father said two weeks."

He shushed her and stroked her neck. The contact made her shiver.

"We'll think of something." He murmured and smelt the top of her head. Jasmine and something softer, warmer, something he had never smelt before. He told himself that it was the rain but knew deep inside that it wasn't.

He tried to draw her back to the house but her legs gave way and he was forced to carry her. Despite the length of the journey she fell asleep in his embrace, the gentle rolling pace and the lullaby of the rain gave her the perfect bed in his arms.

Naruto reached the door and found all of his friends waiting for them, each looked terrified. River was with them suddenly looking her age and Hanabi clung to her side sucking her thumb in a childish habit she couldn't overcome. They all started forward when he swung through the door.

"She's fine." He whispered, "Just let her sleep."

River nodded, she looked as if she had been crying. Turning she led him away down a corridor. The girls followed.

When he finally entered Hinata's room he had to gasp, it was huge and grand, a giant bed with net curtains sweeping over it dominated the space but River led him over to a couch instead. She nodded to it and Naruto went and set her down. He took a second to gaze at her face before Ino grabbed his arm and pulled him out. Sakura stopped him by the door and shot him a meaningful look.

"Later." He mouthed staring pointedly at the others. Then he gave a quick smile. Sakura's eyes lit up and she looked thrilled. Then she shut the door on him.

Naruto wasn't prepared for the sudden flood of emotion that hit him. He felt like he could sing. He settled for a quick boyish punch to the air and hissing "YES!" behind the door Sakura laughed, he blushed and walked away.

------

Back in his room, Neji and Lee were waiting for him. Naruto strolled in and was tackled by a green blur. Lee pinned him to the bed and howled in excitement.

"Naruto, have you plucked the bloom of Hinata's youth?"  
It took Naruto a second to understand this but once he did he made a disgusted noise and kicked Lee off him.

"Of course not you creepy bastard, and what are you doing asking me that anyway? It's none of your business."  
Neji rose to his feet from where he had been sitting.

"Naruto as her cousin and since I'm fairly sure that my uncle and the others are oblivious to your attachment the duty falls to me." He opened his eyes then and stared at Naruto. "She's engaged if you touch her you know what will happen."  
Naruto glared at him then shrugged his jacket off and chucked it into the adjoining bathroom.

"Neji, how do you feel when you look at Hinata?"

Neji was silent.

"Times it by one hundred thousand and apply it to me."

Neji scoffed.

"I'm serious." Naruto growled, "Engaged or not, I wouldn't do that. It's selfish and irresponsible."

This seemed to ease the older boy somewhat.

"I love her more than anything." Naruto began to unbutton his shirt. "And I will not let anything happen to her."

"And the detail about her engagement?"

Naruto peeled the shirt off his shoulders and flung it into the same pile as his jacket. "I'm sure you can gather how she feels about it." He said quietly trying to suppress the rush of anger at the image of her broken bedraggled form slumped against that tree.

"She hasn't got a choice."

Naruto felt a growl rumble through his chest.

"Thanks for the warning," he paused, "cousin."

Neji scowled at him. Then turned on his heel and walked out followed by Lee.  
Naruto walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He climbed out of the rest of his clothes and into the shower. The warm water made his frozen skin steam. He let his mind wander, he landed on the river and then the kiss. His breathing quickened. Reaching forward he yanked the temperature knob and howled as the water iced his skin again.

"What?!" came a panicked voice. The door slammed open. Naruto looked out. It was Sakura. She was holding a kunai and looking around wildly for the enemy.  
Naruto laughed at her.

"Oh well, I apologise for worrying." She snapped and marched out again. Naruto climbed hurriedly out of the shower, dried off and put on his pyjamas that were still folded neatly on the hamper.

He walked out to see Sakura sat on his bed. She looked up at him.

"Well," she sparked, "what did she say?"

------

They talked for a long time until Sakura noticed that he was having some trouble keeping his eyes open so she made him go to bed. As quietly as she could she walked back to her empty room, vacated because Ino was sleeping in Hinata's room and Tenten had moved to Neji's, silently congratulating herself. Idiot would still be in a self-pitying ball if not for her. Sakura could see love a mile away, and she was so happy she had found it at the bottom of those cerulean eyes, she could have danced around her room all night.

------

**FLUFF ABOUND! Yes chapter 7 up so soon. I'm really going all out on this apology thing XD**

**Yeah I know, he said the immortal words, and I really shouln't have let him but I was feeling generous. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm gonna upate super quick now just so I can add current chapters as soon as I write (I am half way through the second volume of this story)**

**WARNING!!!! FAIRLY IMPLAUSIBLE FLUFF ABOUND! You will scoff, you have been told XD**

------

Hinata was sick next day and her mother stopped anyone from seeing her, only one guard was positioned by her door at a time but they were from the house staff so the others had to find some other distractions.

Naruto would have been happy to sleep under Hinata's window in the grass but his mind was filled with plans and ideas for getting Hinata out of this jam. After four hours he could still only think of one iron clad solution. At about twelve o'clock he was shanghaied by Sakura who pulled him off to the lake to discuss things. He was surprised to find Tenten waiting for them. He looked warily at her. She smiled at him. When he didn't speak she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Naruto I know everything." She scoffed.

Naruto's brow creased in confusion.

"I was first to figure it out."

Naruto's shoulders slumped; was he always going to be reminded of his failure? He hadn't noticed and that was bad enough but the fact that several others seemed to have figured things out before him was painfully embarrassing.

"Never mind that now!" said Sakura, brusque as ever. "We need to get Hinata out of this marriage. Tenten has the floor."

"Wait!" cried Tenten. " I thought we were beginning with logical arguments for and against helping Hinata."

Naruto looked back and forth between them.

"Um, ladies I already have a plan."

They stared at him, both trying to mask their scepticism. With a groan he told them his own idea. At the end they both gazed at him dumbfounded. They couldn't believe something so simply brilliant had come from Naruto, but there were flaws.

"Will she be willing?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound too disbelieving.

"If it means she escapes this I think so." Naruto replied looking back towards the house.

"Yes," added Tenten, "but all the same I'm not sure I can get Neji to agree."

The other two looked at her. "I think you will." Smiled Sakura. "Just use those feminine wiles."

Tenten blushed but smiled at them with more confidence.

"Now all we have to do is tell her." Said Sakura rising. Naruto caught her arm.

"I'll do it Sakura." He looked up towards the main part of the compound, "after all it affects me more."

Sakura nodded slowly then whispered. "Be patient." And let him leave wondering what she had meant.

------

The plan could be executed within a week but first they had to secure the help of Neji and the consent of the one person that mattered most. Hinata. That evening, Naruto, now in charge of that particular event was sitting a circle with his friends, those that knew shooting him the occasional curious glance and those that didn't amusing themselves with casual banter. The radio was on, the low incoherent babble of a presenter introducing song after song but not really putting much enthusiasm into it. Only when the music played would their chatter quieten and they would all listen. It was hard not to be calm and happy in this atmosphere but Naruto's mind kept drifting back to the scheme and each time he felt a thrill of fear at what they were trying to do. Tenten was leaning against Neji's chest, sat between his legs and snuggling into his arms that were wrapped loosely around her middle. Naruto wondered if Hinata would sit like that with him if she were there. Maybe.

"Tired." Announced Tenten simply.

She stood and pulled Neji to his feet. Kiba made a whip-lash sound; Neji kicked him in the side. During this, Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Tenten shoot him the flicker of a wink. He gave the barest nod and watched with new optimism as she led him away.

Sakura saw this too and looked at Naruto across the small bonfire they had started in the grass. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing and went back to the radio. Finding that he liked the song playing he turned it up and settled on the grass under the inky sky.

The storm had cleared the air completely and the good weather continued into the next day. It was cooler than before and Naruto tried to stay calm as he paced up and down. Finally he heard the door open and looked to the end of the corridor to see her leave her room. She was wearing a black tee-shirt and three-quarter length trousers pulling on sneakers without bothering to undo the laces. At some point she sensed him there and looked up. She looked surprised and nervous. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked even paler than usual. He doubted she had had a lot of sleep despite the previous day's confinement. He jerked his head toward outside and she nodded softly. He walked out by himself and she followed a few moments later. When he reached the secluded group of trees where he had found River their first morning he turned to face her. She paused a few feet away looking at the floor. Unbelievable. Naruto walked forward, took her in his arms and kissed her. She clutched at his arms in surprise then relaxed. He let her go and she wobbled a little bit, apparently she had forgotten to breathe. He held her up and combed his fingers through her hair. She glanced up at him shyly then walked down to the water's edge. He followed and stood close but not too close, his elbow brushed hers. Even that felt too far.

"What are we going to do?" she sighed and moved into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his cheek on her head.

"Actually," he said softly, "we've made a couple of plans."

He felt her tense.

"Who are we?" She asked in sudden panic.

"Hey relax." He stroked her hair, "Only Sakura and Tenten figured it out."

She didn't slacken. Her eyes were taught with worry.

"They won't say anything. If they do the whole thing will go to hell and they know it."

"What thing?"

"The plan." He looked nervous but excited, "The grand plan."

She looked at him in plain, and perhaps a little irritated, confusion. He laughed at her expression but then became serious. Facing her he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her  
towards him.

"Okay, now don't pitch a fit, at least until I've finished."

Hinata's eyes widened further.

"I was thinking about it yesterday. We can't convince your father to break it off so we'll just have to make it so the other party either cannot agree to it. Nobility is weird about this kind of thing right? They all want virgin brides. The girls are only supposed to do it on their wedding nights."

Hinata felt the blood flood her face, she pressed her lips into a tight line but couldn't completely suppress the squeak of panic. His expression became mortified. "No, Hinata, no!" he gasped, "stay calm, remember?"

She couldn't look him in the eyes but nodded.

"I debated the possibility of you lying about it, say that you had..." he trailed off going a little pink himself, "but your father is the kind of man that would insist on that being checked. He's too shrewd to allow Sakura to do it and you'd be found out. Probably punished too." Naruto's hands balled into fists and he stared at his feet. "So the only iron clad way I could think of guaranteeing your safety in that is to... is to..."  
Hinata was sure she knew where this was going and even though she was sure that if she spoke the words aloud she would pass out from embarrassment, she forced it out.

"I-I don't mind Naruto. If-if it's you, I wouldn't mind having...that."  
Naruto looked up at her shocked.

"Oh God Hinata, no! That's not what I meant at all, I would never do-" he shuddered, "that to you. Never."

"O-oh." She sounded relieved.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"The only way to stop this marriage is to make it impossible. You're going to beat them to the punch. So, Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me instead?"  
She stared at him with absolute incredulity. He tried to smile but found it a little too difficult.

"Not a real marriage of course. Just on paper, we'd still be a-"he paused to swallow, "a couple." He watched her carefully for her reaction but she was staring at a point on his chest deep in thought. "It would just be a little more...solid."  
She laughed then. He was surprised, that wasn't what he had been expecting.

"Naruto," she whispered, "do you realize what you are asking me to do?"

"Yes." He said in a low voice to match her tone, grabbing her hand and pressing it to his chest. "Yes I know it's crazy."

"It's more than crazy!" she said with a hollow laugh. "You realize that I would be shaming my whole family? No man would look at me after that. One marriage under her belt. Damaged goods."

"I would look at you." He murmured.

She froze. "Would you?"

"Yes. How could you ever think I wouldn't?"

He tried to pull her closer but she held him off.

"Would you really? Forever? Even when whispers followed us down the street? When my family shunned me?"

Naruto dropped his arms, insulted.

"In case you hadn't noticed. Princess." He hissed trying vainly to keep his temper. "I'm not really the most popular person in Konoha anyway. And do you really think I care what others  
think?"

"Yes." She shot back, "I think you care an awful lot."

He stepped away from her horrified.

"Honestly Naruto, if I was in the way of you becoming Hokage what would you do? Would you keep me?"

He couldn't believe she though this way. He felt tears come to his eyes.

"Fine." He muttered, "If you would rather marry that Kaien guy then that's fine."

She put her face in her hands then.

"Oh Naruto. I'm so sorry, I can't believe I said that, I'm just scared. I didn't mean any of it. About being Hokage, I swear, I just-I never imagined you wanting me at all, it's so hard to believe."

He stared at her for a long moment feeling his anger slowly ebb. He couldn't be angry at her. It made him feel physically ill when he contemplated leaving her to her fate.

"You don't think you can do this then?"

He felt her take a deep shuddering breath.

"No actually. I think I can."

He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her towards him.

"But there's one small problem." She said her voice muffled by his chest, "It says in my family's rules that to prevent a marriage of unsuitable quality, gold-diggers and stuff, that you need a guardian to bear witness at the wedding. My mother might have helped but she isn't an official guardian anymore."

Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry about that we have it covered."

She broke from him and stared up into his eyes.

"How?"

"Well, the Hyuga clan has more than its fair share of 'guardians' doesn't it?"

She looked perplexed for a second before grasping his point.

"But does that count? Will he-"

"Well I wouldn't have thought so but we have Tenten on our side." He grinned playfully. "I think our chances are better than average."

He ducked his head to kiss her but suddenly heard someone calling. It might have been Sakura then again it might not have been, so he satisfied himself with kissing the tip of her nose  
then bolted into the trees.

It was River.

She walked over to her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata." She said, "you mustn't run off like that you scared us."

Hinata shrugged her off.

"Oh baby, please don't do that. It isn't so bad, Kaien is powerful, and he'll take good care of you."

Hinata looked at her in disgust.

"I don't want to be taken care of mama, I want a life! I'm a ninja and I'm not half bad, okay! I want to do that not retire to some country estate, have kids and nod along with my  
husband's wishes. An arranged marriage? Seriously? Who even does that?"

"I did." Said her mother with a whisper that might have betrayed a little emotion.

"Yes and we all saw how that turned out didn't we?"

River dropped her hand from her daughter turned on her heels and marched away. Hinata seemed to strain against something for a minute but by the time she turned, River was gone.

-----

"Neji." Tenten lay in bed tracing little patterns on her lover's palm.

"Mmmm?" He mumbled from behind her, breath warm on her neck.

"Do you think that it's right to marry Hinata off?"

He didn't answer. She rolled over, his hair fanned across their pillows and she brushed it away from his face. His eyes flickered open then closed.

"I think it's old fashioned, but it's not my place to say."

"So you don't think that it's unfair to Hinata?"

Silence again, she pressed him lightly on the chest. "Neji?"

"It's her duty to her family."

"Oh and what if it was me? What if I was forced to marry someone I didn't want to?"

His eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed looking down at her.

"Are you hinting at something? Is this another test?"

"No I'm just trying to put things in perspective for you. How would you feel?"

He didn't answer but she could see it in his expression.

"You would want to stop it happening right? No matter what my family thought? What would you want my family to do? Would you want them to understand?"

He stared at her.

"What are you planning?"

"Answer the question."

"What are you planning?" he yelled pinning her to the bed. Her eyes widened in surprise. He released her instantly and looked away.

"Sorry." He muttered.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Would you want them to understand?" she repeated.

"See it from my point of view Tenten." He said, "Hinata is a good ninja but she is a noble woman and has a duty to perform."

"Her life is a pawn then?"

He didn't answer.

"Neji, I've been thinking, you know that ring." She felt his shoulders bunch, "well, I was considering-"

"No!" he hissed. He was so angry he could spit. "I didn't give that to you so you could use it as a tool."

Tenten swept his hair from his neck and kissed him between the shoulder blades.

"I wasn't going to say that I would wear it." She said gently moving to the next nugget on his spine and kissing it. "I was going to say that if you helped us in what we may or may not be  
planning for it would make me surer about the kind of man you are and bring me closer to a decision. But if you are not that kind of man, the kind that will look always to pride before love, you can have it back right now."

He shrugged her off.

"Clearly you belong to the latter category."

She sat up and cast off the covers, getting out she began to search for her misplaced clothes. She looked at him once or twice.

"Isn't this the same?"

"No." she said as she did up the ties on her top.

"Really? It seems like it. You threaten to leave if you don't get your way."

She did up her belt.

"Don't over-simplify Hyuga." Said she, "Even if we weren't in this situation I would want to know the answers to these questions."

Neji paused.

"I-I would want," he began, "I would want you to be happy."

She stopped and smiled at him.

"I would want them to help. I will-" he swallowed, "I will help."

Tenten threw herself at him they fell on to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried kissing his face in-between each exclamation.

He laughed and shut his snowy eyes.

"So what are you doing?"

There was a servant cleaning the hallway at the time, admittedly he was a little surprised to see Neji storm from his room wearing loose pants and nothing else. Even more so when the young master's female companion flew out after him and tackled him from behind. She put a surprising amount of force into it and Neji hit the floor with a heavy thud. The old sweeper watched in mute shock as she dragged him back to their bedroom to explain properly. It had defiantly been a mistake to start off with. "She's marrying Naruto instead."

-----

**Told ya! Who's laughing at the fluff? I can see you, don't hide! I posted this then suddenly found I hadn't put spaces between and I hadn't added author's notes, hence I deleted it and edited stuff.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! XD**

**Oh and I'm gonna change the rating to T until the lemon is up, then it goes back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto is not mine (can we say it enough? Apparently not)**

**Chapter 9!!!!!! Woot!**

**I'm doin' well on this schedual...it's only the third day but the fact that it has continued even that long is proof that I'm being more organised than usual.**

**------**

Sakura was sat on a bench outside the white building. It wasn't ugly but it had a certain intimidating presence. It shouldn't really. After what seemed like an age of waiting she saw a cloaked figure hobbling towards her.

"Naruto?" she asked blandly.

"Aw, damn. How'd you know it was me?"

"I can see your sneakers."

Naruto looked down to see that the too short cloak didn't quite veil the bright white trainers emblazoned with the slogan 'Uzumaki Fox!'

"Oh." He sniggered, "whoops."

Sakura rolled her eyes but then waved to someone behind him, Naruto turned around to see Tenten and Hinata walking towards them. Tenten was grinning from ear to ear, Hinata just looked faintly sick.

"Will he help?"

Tenten beamed.

Sakura hugged her and called her a genius. Naruto refrained from grabbing Hinata although it took some effort. Once she had calmed down Sakura took a moment to explain things. They needed both Naruto and Hinata's signatures on the marriage licence, Neji and Sakura as representatives for each and witnesses to the marriage could add theirs later at the actual ceremony. Tenten would be a bridesmaid. After looking up and down the road to make sure that no one they knew was coming they all ushered themselves through the big wooden doors. It was two o'clock when they bought their marriage licence and half past when they made it back to the compound.

Hinata thought about the sneaky way they were doing this and felt a twinge of regret that she had to deceive her family but if it was the price she was paying for her freedom then she would pay it gladly.

Neji was waiting for them when they got back, he had a purple lump on his forehead and the veins were standing out on his neck. Upon seeing them he clenched his jaw. Striding forward he punched Naruto in the face. Naruto fell backwards, caught by Tenten.

"Ow, you bastard!"

Neji turned around and marched away.

Naruto worked his jaw.

"Sorry." Muttered Tenten embarrassed. "He's helping but he's not really happy about the situation."

"I'm okay." Naruto winced, his jaw felt as if it was going to drop off, but he smiled none the less.

"Tomorrow evening then?"

Tenten nodded enthusiastically, Sakura did an excited little dance.

He turned to leave but then stopped and walked back to them, putting his hands on Hinata's hips he pulled her towards him and kissed her. At first she was surprised but then slipped her hands up around his neck and returned his ardour.

"Ah, mi amore." Sighed Tenten reaching out for Sakura, Sakura laughed.

"Si senorita." She grabbed Tenten around the middle and pretended to kiss her vigorously. They stood up straight to see Naruto and Hinata watching them, arms still wrapped around each other. Hinata looked amused, Naruto irritated, or he did until Hinata seized him and kissed him more fervently than ever.

"See you later." She whispered when she was finished, kissing him on the tip of his nose. Turning, with a swaying gait, she walked away down the corridor leaving the other three in a state of shock. Sakura waved her hand in front of Naruto's face but he didn't respond.

"Unless she puts rohypnol in her lipstick I don't know what she's done to him."

"I know" Tenten smiled, "they're in love."

"Gag."

Naruto was still staring at the point Hinata had disappeared.

"Let's just leave him here. He'll come around eventually." Tenten shrugged.

Giggling they wandered off down the hall, leaving Naruto still swimming in the ether Hinata had provided.

When Naruto woke up next morning and felt a sudden flip of excitement he had to think hard. What was he supposed to be doing today? Across the room Kiba rolled over and snored. Why was he sharing with Kiba and Shino? Oh right they were in water country. With the Hyuga's. With Hinata. Naruto sat bolt upright, how had he forgotten? A huge happy grin spread over his face and he threw himself back onto the pillows. Today he was getting married. He lay there for a moment enjoying the cool side of the bed then sat up again. It was impossible to just stay there even though the cotton sheets were some of the finest he'd ever slept on. Jumping up he gazed around. The whole room seemed a little brighter today, the windows let in more sun, the wooden floor was smoother, the covers of his bed softer, the snoring of his room-mates lighter; almost musical. Almost.  
Of course it wouldn't technically be a marriage but he didn't dwell on that. He loved her and she loved him, if you felt that way about a person time was barely a factor. At least that was what he believed. He couldn't know if she felt the same. But still as he thought of his beautiful girl he couldn't help but spin on the spot and punch the air, because from today she was his and no one else's.  
In another part of the house Tenten barrelled into Hinata's room.

"Wake up girl." She barked.

Hinata shot up in bed, with a hoarse "Yes sensei!" before she realized that it was her friend.

Tenten chuckled, Hinata scowled in embarrassment and lay back down. Tenten ran over and jumped on the duvet mound.

"Wake up, in case you had forgotten you're getting married tonight!"

"Emphasis on the word tonight Tenten!"

Tenten climbed off and pretended to be sad.

"So you don't want to see your wedding dress then."

Hinata leapt out of bed then. At first Tenten was excited but that was before she saw that Hinata's hands had balled into fists and she was shaking.

"You bought a wedding dress? Tenten this is supposed to be low-key!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Relax Hinata. You're not going to look like a snow beast. It's just a white dress."

That seemed to calm her down a little bit.

"Want to see?" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine." The other girl groaned and held out her arms.

Sakura appeared at the door at about ten o'clock but had it answered by Kiba quickly joined by a huge snowy head as Akamaru pushed his face between Kiba's side and the door. He looked down at her in mild surprise. She scratched Akamaru's muzzle, and he licked her hand.

"Hello Kiba-kun." The young medical ninja yawned, "Is Naruto here, I need to talk to him."

Kiba nodded with a sly grin and called over his shoulder.

"Hey idiot, Sakura wants to talk."

Naruto didn't even bother with a retort. He pushed between Kiba, Akamaru and the door frame. He looked scared and excited and a little bit hyperactive but today Sakura could forgive him for that.

"What is it?" he asked nervously, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Nothing at all." She said with a smile as she saw his tense face relax. "I was just wondering if you wanted to choose someone as a best man. Can you trust the guys enough? I just thought that if Hinata has a bridesmaid you should have someone to represent you."

She looked at the wall feeling a bit silly. Naruto gazed at her sadly.

"There would have been someone, but he's gone isn't he?"

Sakura froze up. Her heart was suddenly whirring in her chest. Sasuke. Naruto saw what he had done and felt guilty.

"Sorry." He kept his gaze firmly on her elbow, but then brightened. "But who says it has to be a guy?"

She looked up; confused and curious.

"Sakura. You want to be my maid of honour?"

She hesitated; her brow crinkling as if she didn't understand but then a big goofy grin spread over her face and she threw her arms around his neck in a big bear hug. Naruto smelt vanilla and cherry-blossom, something that before would have knocked his whole world sideways, now just made him feel glad that she was there.

"That's a yes in case you couldn't tell."

He chuckled.

"Now what are you wearing?"

"Huh?"

"Oh for God's sake."

She looked so exasperated he had to laugh.

"Suit?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"Suit but no tie."

She smiled "Alright I'll negotiate that one."

Then she walked away.

"Oh and I'll find you some rings as well."

-----

There was little to do that day, for Naruto at least. It might be a different case for his maid of honour. He chuckled each time he thought that. 'Maid of honour.' Occasionally he would slip up and put himself in the white dress and that would set him off again. At about mid day he tired of the joke so he went to sit by the lake. He found Shikamaru there. He was watching clouds a long blade of grass in his mouth.

"A badger has probably pissed on that." Said Naruto gesturing at the grass.

Shikamaru shrugged. Then reached into his pocket and flung the 'Icha Icha Paradise' book at Naruto who picked it up. He read the back and recalled what he had thought when he first read the book. Tacky he had called it. Perverted books. While he could not deny that they were very graphic to the point of perverse they picked up on love very well. He knew that now.

"You could have kept it." He said.

"Nah, not for me", said Shikamaru gazing at a passing cloud, "too much hassle chasing women around."

"I don't know." Said Naruto rubbing his neck and allowing himself a small smile, "there are a few advantages."

"Urgh, are you kidding? You read that disgusting thing right? Do you know what it takes to get a woman going? They're so freaking complicated!"

Naruto flopped onto the grass beside him and opened the book at random. Unsurprisingly he landed on a sex page, this wasn't all that difficult especially since about fifty percent of the book was sex. He read a short way. Shikamaru was right. Women were complicated. Every little thing would set them off. Flipping the ragged paperback shut he lay down and stared up into the soft blue.

"That's not what I'm talking about." He said, "I mean there are other perks. Not that they'll cook for you or clean up but someone who loves you will be there for you before anyone else and long after them too. They'll cheer you up when you're sad. They'll keep you calm when you're angry. If you find someone to love who'll love you back you don't need much else. Do you?"

Shikamaru spat out the badger-piss grass blade.

"You speak as if you know."

Naruto allowed himself a knowing grin.

"No, speculation on my part."

Shikamaru moved as if he was going to look at Naruto but couldn't seem to summon the energy so his head just lolled.

"Don't tell Hinata that she'll be angry at you."

Naruto thought his heart might have stopped beating. He stared at the sky afraid to look at Shikamaru. It was Shikamaru right? He wouldn't betray what they were doing.

"You know that what you're doing could start a feud?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"You also know that it will destroy Hinata's relationship with her family? She only sees her mother once every couple of years and that is under strict ruling from the family council. The visits can be suspended."

Naruto nodded again. It seemed like snakes were writhing in his mid-drift. He couldn't believe he had been so selfish. He had only thought about losing his Hinata. Had he convinced himself that all he could do was keep her from the marriage was marry her? He hadn't even thought about the things that Shikamaru had said.

"Do you think I should call it off?"

He heard the ponytailed shinobi groan.

"Well, you know what you want right? You just need to think about what she wants and what she's willing to give up."

By the time Shikamaru was aware of any movement Naruto was running back to the house.

------

**Bit of a cliffie there folks XD You will see the out-come on Friday (unless I have jumped from a very high place after completely screwing up my English exam)**

**Anyone who reviews will have love and good vibes sent through the post XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine (deep breath) not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine...only in my dreams.**

**Wedding!**

**------**

Naruto crashed into Hinata's room, literally; he fell though the screen door and slipped on a top that had been left on the floor.

Stood on a stool being fitted for a dress by Tenten was his maid of honour, her eyes widened when she saw him in the mirror and she spun around to stare at him. Hinata came out of the bathroom with her hair done up in a bizarre top knot.

"Tenten I look like a moose!" then she saw Naruto and stopped short.

"Oh no!" cried Tenten, "You're not supposed to see the bride!"

Naruto waved it off and turned to Hinata; the hair did make her look like she had antlers.

Hinata seemed to grasp that he needed a moment and ushered the others out.

He stared at the floor between them.

Cold feet?" she asked her voice was low. She sounded like she had been expecting it.

He shook his head still not meeting her eyes.

"Really?" her voice was surprised then.

"Hinata..." he began then trailed off. Deciding that there was no other way than to ask straight out he took a deep breath and blurted, "Are you sure you've thought this through?"

There was a sound like a bird coughing. Naruto realized it was her attempt at incredulity.

"It's just that you'll be giving up so much. Not only could it ignite a clan war but you'll be estranged from your family."

Hinata clenched her fists.

"Hard as it may be to believe Naruto, yes I have considered that, I chose freedom. I chose you."

He looked up at her then.

"But are you sure? You're father-"

"My father doesn't come into it." She barked, "my father is a proud man, so proud he's forgotten what else 'family' means!"

Naruto felt bad again, so guilty that he had managed to misjudge her. She relaxed then.

"Are you rethinki-"

"No!" he cried anguished staring wildly at her. She felt a little smile dance on her face.

"Then can you get out? Because Tenten is chomping at the bit and I'm not going to be one to make her mad today."

"That's not fair!" Naruto exploded, "This is-" he reined in his anger suddenly shuffling his feet looking embarrassed, "Today belongs to you."

"Us." She corrected with a tiny little smile.

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine. He took her face in his hands and pulled her to him. He kissed her as softly as he could; however she had other ideas. Throwing her arms around his neck her fingers meshed in his hair and pulled him hard against her. Their mouths were so tightly locked it hurt. Naruto felt his freshly acquired-Hinata related-self control begin to crack. Wishing so hard that he didn't have to he pushed her away. She fell back panting.

"Well," she gasped, gulping air, "don't know where that came from."

"Well we can explore that more tonight." He said hoarsely, he made as if to kiss her mouth but then thought better of it. "See you later." He pressed his still tingling lips to her forehead and ran from the room. But Hinata didn't notice, everything went blank after the word 'tonight' crossed his lips.

-----

Naruto and Sakura reached the town hall first. It was already dark and they went straight in. The woman at the desk smiled at them.

"Hello?"

"Uzumaki." Said Naruto harshly, Sakura shot the woman an apologetic look.

"He's a bit nervous."

"They all are." She smiled.

Sakura saw Naruto roll his eyes and had to fight a smile.

As they walked into the little church Naruto muttered.

"I'm not nervous about that bit. I'm nervous about getting caught."

"Bull." Sakura hissed back, "You are bricking it. You won't even say the words. Afraid she won't turn up?"

"No!" he shot back defensively.

She laughed, but then they heard the opening of the doors and suddenly were all seriousness.  
Naruto whipped off the cloak he had been wearing and flung it on to a pew. He was left in a stylish if slightly rumpled suit. As he had asked his collar was open leaving about an inch of honey coloured flesh visible at the hollow of his throat which Sakura could see was sweating. The jacket and pants were a deep grey offset by the bright white shirt he had on beneath it. His heart began to thud as the double doors swung open and what he saw there almost stopped it all together. Tenten came first her red dress adding warmth to her tan skin a little posy of red and white flowers in her hand. She was smiling widely, thrilled with her own handiwork and a moment later they saw why.

Radiant.

That was the way to describe a bride wasn't it? Well that didn't even cover her in that moment. Her long thick hair tumbled over her shoulders in waves of raven black, it was only held back in one place. Behind her ear Tenten had pushed a big white rose. Its elegant petals furled over one another and buried themselves against her soft hair like they belonged there; nestled in her black tresses.

Her face was even more beautiful, her eyes seemed purer tonight, more than they ever had. To say that she had no pupils you would think that it would diminish her. Instead the strange lilac tint they always had, glowed deeply like wells of fire; of power, unadulterated power. She was riding the rush her soon-to-be-freedom was giving her. The fire would caress and care, not harm. It would envelop Naruto and he wanted it entirely. He wanted that lilac fire to bind him so tightly that he would die in its embrace and exist there as a part of her.

She was beaming, the perfect bow of her lips curved in to the warmest of smiles. Tenten had coloured them a pale shade of pink and they looked silky and yielding. Next, and Naruto hated himself a little bit for being so shallow, his gaze fell to her body. As perfect and flowing and supple and curvaceous as he remembered; her alabaster skin had radiance under the lights, it didn't look like skin. It seemed like a shell. Whatever was inside was glimmering delicately on all sides, letting them know 'I'm here.' The dress was lovely, strapless white lace that accented the swell of her breasts and then suddenly cinched in her tiny waist with a pink silk sash the same colour as the one used on her lips. It didn't shine like her lips though. The dress again slipped over her hips so you could see their roundness and the way they flowed into her legs. It rippled down to her mid-calves but there was a slit up the right side that gave him a glimpse of that milky thigh once every few seconds.

She was smiling but even Naruto could see her grip on Neji's arm was so hard that her knuckles were white and bloodless. When they finally reached the end of the isle he had to unhook her iron hard grip on his forearm. For a millionth of a second she looked terrified as if Neji was a float that had kept her above water in a flood, but then Naruto smiled at her and she lost all the tension she had been storing. She took a step forward then reconsidered, turning away she threw her arms around her cousin's neck and hugged him as hard as she could. He looked surprised but then wrapped his arms around her too.

"Thank you for this." She whispered. Their hair mingled together as she whispered, crow-black and chocolate brown, and Naruto could suddenly see a certain resemblance. Neji looked like his father and Hinata like her mother but they were the same none the less. They were family and maybe once this was over, the only family each other had. He stroked her hair and whispered back,

"I wouldn't do it for anyone else you know."

Hinata gave him one last squeeze.

"Thank you Neji."

She dropped down from her tip toes, she was too small to reach his shoulders even with heels, and went to stand by Naruto.

The minister was watching curiously. He knew these people and it worried him. Even if they didn't know it they seemed very nervous. All except the bride. But then there was an impatient cough and he looked up startled. Sakura was grinning at him, each of her milk white teeth shone under the lights making her look far too much like a predator. The officiate pushed his glasses up his nose and began.

The ceremony felt warped. Parts of it dragged so slowly Naruto swore he could feel the earth revolving but the parts where she had to speak flew by, then they were both required to say the last few words that would bind them together.

"I do." He croaked.

She watched him, her eyes burning and then whispered the words herself so quickly it was like an echo of his. There was a quarter-second before the minister finally pronounced them husband and wife but it seemed to last a decade. Then they were through. He said the words and they were free and flying with only one thing tying them together. The invisible, unbreakable thread that bound them to each other. Hinata jumped on Naruto and kissed him, not in passion or desire but with an unrestrained joy that shone through every part of her. Their friends were laughing. Then taking each other's hands they ran back to the doors to sign the register. Hinata frantically scribbled her name and almost speared Naruto with the pen in her eagerness to get it to him. He signed in an almost unrecognisable scrawl. Beside them Neji and Sakura had signed the witness points and were asking the woman at the desk to finalize anything they might have missed.

Hinata and Naruto were already out the door when they were done, waiting impatiently. Sakura handed the licence to Naruto who looked at it once then handed it back. Sakura looked taken aback.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked.

Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding? Give me that and I'll lose it or get barbecue sauce on it or something.

You'll take care of it better."

Sakura hesitated but then smiled and held out her hand for it.

"Time to go home then." Said Neji.

Hinata looked at him, shocked.

"I don't want to go home now!" she gasped, "I want to have fun, I want to enjoy myself, I want food!"

He stomach rumbled. They all laughed and Naruto wrapped his arms around and squeezed her stomach.

"We have food at the house."

"I don't want to go back to the house." She barked, laughing at the same time, and she danced away from them, "Come on!" she pleaded, "Let's go get some food!"

Naruto was at her side in an instant.

"I second the motion." He smiled wrapping his arm around her and kissing her hair. Her rose, now slightly squashed from all the hugs and kisses she had received, gave her hair a sweet smell. "You choose wifey, what do you want?"

"Actually," she said thoughtful, "I've got an amazing craving for ramen."

Tenten wrinkled her nose. "That is not wedding food!"

Hinata stuck her tongue out.

"A compromise?" called Neji before the situation could develop "There's a nice place, maybe five minutes from here. They do fancy foods, dress it up call it odd names but it's really just Ramen. They know what people like but they know to make it look good."

Tenten nodded, Sakura looked amiable enough, Hinata and Naruto watched suspiciously.

"If you hate it we can go somewhere else."

Hinata cocked her head to the side considering, she didn't seem too keen but her stomach rumbled.

"Oh what the hell." She cried throwing her hands in the air, "Let's go."

She wheeled around and ploughed off into the night dragging her husband by the shirt sleeve leaving her friends behind waiting for her to realize that the restaurant in question was actually in the other direction.

------

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! They got married married married married married (wheeze) married married married married!**

**I love this one, I had a lot of fun with Hinata's appearance in case you couldn't tell XD ****I almost forgot about the upate so now, with parental control going to log me off (son of a bitch) in bout half an hour I am rushing to get it all done :) But it will be finished!**

**Reviews are love (this time nice comments will get you an elvis rubber ducky-he's got a quif!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgot about yesterdays update. Sorry *bows***

------

The restaurant was surprisingly full but Neji said a few quiet words to the maître de and handed him something. They found their table pretty quickly after that. It was a nice booth. Away from the kitchen and the windows, plush seats ringed it. There was a melted candle glowing in the centre of the table; Naruto played with until Sakura moved it away from him to stop him getting wax on the table cloth.

In the centre there was an expansive dance floor that shone under the lights and at the head of the room a large jazz band. No one was dancing yet, maybe it was too early. A waitress came over; her tight black shirt unbuttoned to an almost indecent point and leaned over the table. Unusually close to Naruto. He seemed oblivious.

"To order?" she said huskily.

"What do you want wifey?" he asked Hinata-he seemed to be becoming very fond of this nickname.

The waitress straightened up almost immediately. Hinata noticed this and felt a smug smile come unbidden to her face. Inspecting the menu she chose the weirdest things she could find, the things she had always wanted but had never been allowed because someone was there to stop her. Naruto nodded in approval.

"I'll have the same." He said not taking his eyes off her.

Sakura ordered something and so did Neji; Tenten just said she would share his. The waitress nodded seeming to have recovered by this point, and walked away.

A handsome woman sailed on to the floor then and stood on the raised platform with the band who struck up a rhythm. She smiled at the crowd and introduced herself as Carlotta. She wished them a good evening then began to sing.

It was wonderful to sit there and listen to the music. Their hands were entwined under the table and even the funny named food was excellent. Naruto got some on his shirt and Hinata had to clean it, she would have got it all off but he started kissing her when she was trying to concentrate. They even had their first dance as a married couple, their hands cradled to his chest, swaying on the spot. Only once the candle was burned down to a stub and Tenten couldn't seem to keep her eyes open anymore Neji did insist they go home. Sakura had already gone to sleep on the table. Naruto smiled as he prodded her awake. She mumbled something unintelligible and went back to her nap. Naruto sighed and stood. Scooping Sakura up, he carried her to the door. Hinata held it open for him and stepped out into the night. The temperature had plummeted in the time they had been inside and Hinata whimpered almost falling back inside to the warmth of the restaurant. Neji handed her his jacket and she pulled it on. Falling into step beside her husband she stared ahead and wanted the darkness to proceed forever. She wanted to walk beside him, not in front or behind, she didn't even want to be in his arms, she wanted to be with him. Most of all she wanted to be the part that he would always need, a comrade, a friend, and an equal.

Finally the Hyuga complex came back into view Neji went on ahead to divert the guard while the others went over the wall. Hinata and Naruto stopped in the hallway, Sakura's room was in the other part of the house to hers. Shifting Sakura to one side Naruto laid his hand against Hinata's face and kissed her softly. A goodnight kiss. She watched him go with a sense of longing. Then let herself into her room.

It was exactly the same and this surprised her. She had expected a change. Something, anything, but it was exactly the same right down to the foamy white canopy. Slipping of her shoes Hinata rubbed her sore heels, then reached up and undid her dress. It fell to the floor. Finally she pulled the battered flower from her hair and was about to throw it away when she saw it properly. It was dishevelled but still sweet smelling and beautiful in its own way so she walked to her windowsill and put it in a tall glass, she poured some water in with it, and it seemed instantly brighter. Going back to her bed she pulled out a silk nightgown it slipped over her body, leaving her skin singing at its touch. Climbing in to her cool bed she snuggled down but suddenly found that she had never been more awake. She raised her hand instead and looked at the ring. It was a spot of gold in her sea of ebony blue and ivory white. Gold like him, Hinata giggled and wriggled her toes.

Suddenly there was a scrape, like someone dragging a chair across the floor, or a window opening. She sat up terrified as she saw a dark shape outside. The person pushed open the window and swung lightly through it. In one ridiculous moment she was worried for her flower but the stranger deftly manoeuvred around it and landed cat-like on the floor.

"Hinata."

Hinata gasped in relief.

"Oh Naruto you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry."

She couldn't see his grin but she could hear it. Then he launched himself towards her landing heavily on the duvet winding her.

"Naru-"

He clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." He whispered and began to kiss her neck, her shoulder and her collar-bone. Little electric spasms tingled in her stomach and spread rapidly. Once more she buried her hand in his hair. He took this as encouragement and let his tongue trace over her throat and down her chest.

"Naruto."

"Mmm?"

With a heavy sigh she pushed him off. He looked confused.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I don't think I can."

He tipped his head to one side. Questioning.

"I just really don't think I'm ready."

He understood then.

"But the river, the lake, you seemed pretty eager then."

"Yes, then. But I really don't know what came over me. You touched me in the river, just put your hands on my waist and suddenly I was desperate to have you in-" she stopped mid-word blushing furiously "but later I was ashamed of myself, I was horrified that I had been so easy, such a slut."

He made an angry noise but she waved him off.

"You see I always told myself that I was going to lose my virginity on my wedding night but when you touched me it was like something snapped. I wasn't me anymore, I was an animal, it was animal lust. Of course I love you!" she jumped in quickly before he came to the wrong conclusion, "Always have." She smiled still embarrassed, "but I acted like a sex crazed creature, some succubus, like a vixen."

Whatever she had expected she hadn't though he would laugh.

"Vixen huh? Well I guess that makes sense."

Hinata was confused but a little annoyed at him.

"Hinata this is your wedding night, it's okay to do this."

She shook her head.

"But I don't want to. Well I do but you see I really don't think I'm ready to do that with you. I just need to prove to myself that I can resist you, that I won't become the-"

"The sex vixen?"

He might have been laughing at her.

She nodded.

If he was angry or hurt he didn't show it instead he just rose from the bed and headed for the window. He put one foot on the windowsill when she cried out.

"Naruto!"

"What?" he asked sounding alarmed.

"Could you stay?"

He was silent.

"Sorry is that selfish of me?"

But he was already back inside, she moved over on the bed but he shook his head.

"Let's not push our luck foxy." He said and walked over to the big couch, the same he had laid her on after the storm. White leather facing the fire. It troubled her that when he lay down she could no longer see him but when she heard his slow deep breathing she found it amazingly soothing and she drifted into a nearly dreamless sleep, when she did dream it was of him and he wasn't nearly as far away.

-----

The next day Naruto sat up on the couch feeling stiff. He was still in his shirt and pants, why was that?

"Holy crap!" he gasped flying up as if the couch was on fire staring at his left hand. Finger, hand, flesh, metal. Ring. He was married. That was right, he had been married and then come to his wife's room and ended up sleeping on the couch.

"Oh good morning." Came a voice from the door.

He turned, it was her wrapped in a towel, black hair plastered to her face.

"Morning." He felt a huge relieved smile appear on his face as he watched her. She walked over as if to kiss him but he dodged it and headed for the bathroom. He was about to go inside when he heard a tiny feeble cry. He turned and was shocked to find her, eyes glossy, staring at him.

"I knew you were angry. I knew it. Because I wouldn't-I wouldn't-"

She couldn't finish.

Naruto stared at her confused then incredulous. He was beside her in two strides wrapping her in his iron embrace.

"No you dumb girl, no! Of course I'm not angry. I just-well I-" he broke off, abashed.

She looked at him confused.

"Morning breath."

She stared hard at him then burst out laughing.

He grinned sheepishly and leaned down to kiss her anyway. When he ended it she had an odd look on her face.

"What?"

"You were right, morning breath."

He laughed and darted off to use her shower.

Five minutes later she was dressed and towel drying her hair, she walked into the bathroom where the water was running. Thanking God that the glass was misted she called out to Naruto.

"Um Naruto. Our rings I was thinking we should take them off just in case somebody sees."  
The water stopped and the door opened. Hinata squealed and went scarlet. He stood before her, resplendent and shining under her raw white light. His hair was a shade of honey and the smooth lines of his toned body were like a sculpture. Hinata felt the heat begin to spread. Abruptly she turned and walked out. He followed a second later thankfully wearing a towel. Walking over to her jewellery case he picked up a necklace. There was a single pearl on the end. Pulling his ring off the third finger of his left hand he dropped it over the chain and then fastened it around his neck. Quickly he found one for her and held out his hand for her ring. After a short hesitation she handed it to him, he hung it from the chain and walked behind her to fasten it. He brushed her hair out of the way and fastened the chain at the back of her neck. The cold chill of metal on the warmth of her skin, and his. His fingers brushed her neck and she shuddered, he laughed softly and lowered his face to the back of her neck. He pressed his hot lips against the ridge that marked the top of her spine. She jumped forwards, turned and smacked him around the head. Yelping he fell back. About to apologise, she then noticed he was laughing.

"Just testing."

"Tasting rather!" she squeaked and, tucking the necklace in to her top, she walked out of the room.

"Oh Hinata don't-" but he still wasn't dressed and couldn't follow.

-----

Hinata walked to the lake side where she found Sakura, slightly hung-over, but cheerful.

"Hey there Mrs. Uzumaki." She smiled

Hinata grunted and flopped onto the grass beside her.

"What did he do?" sighed Sakura rolling onto her side and looking at Hinata.

"Barely anything."

"Lazy lover? Well I can't say it surprises me."

"No! No. We didn't even do...that."

"What?' asked Sakura visibly disbelieving. 'On your wedding night?"

"I didn't want to."

Sakura blew a long breath between her pursed lips. "Well if you can resist more power to you."

Hinata stared at the sky and then figured there was no point in hiding anything.

"Exactly."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I can't resist. Twice before we've come close to having...that," she shivered, "and I was uncontrollable. Because of a badly applied analogy Naruto now refers to her as the 'sex vixen.' "

Sakura giggled.

"Don't laugh! It's serious. I just want to prove to myself that I have a little self-control."  
Sakura made as if to zip her mouth up but continued to shake with silent laughter.

"Forget it." Hinata muttered and made to get up.

"No! Wait Hinata! I understand, I totally understand that. Its just-" she broke down in another wave of giggles. "Sex vixen."

"Oh," Hinata blushed, "I wish I'd never told you!"

"No Hinata." Sakura leapt up and went to stand in front of Hinata as she marched away. "I know what you mean, but I was thinking until the marriage is consummate it can be annulled. You need to have sex before you tell your father or he could undo it."

Hinata froze so still it seemed as if she had been turned to stone. Only her dark hair gave her away.

"I have to..." she couldn't continue. She had been so caught up in the getting married she hadn't thought about the aftermath. And she had to tell her father.

-----

**Sex vixen, lol**

**Oh and I deprive you of lemony goodness yet again! I am cruel.**

**Right I think I'll get rid of the Sunday update or you'll get two chapters two days running. Updates from now are Monday, Wednesday and Friday XD**

**Reviewers will get a Henry Hoover. Hurry while stocks last XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto (c) KISHIMOTO Masashi, who is not me.**

**Rating has gone back to M, you'll see why XD**

**----**

She had just finished lunch when Naruto caught up with her.

"Hinata!" he shouted, louder than was necessary to get her attention, grabbing her shoulders. She gazed balefully at him. 'I'm sorry about this morning; I wasn't intending it to lead anywhere.'

Hinata gazed shrewdly at him, he was a pretty bad liar and had the desperate look of a sentenced man on his face. Though overly dramatic as usual she knew that he was telling the truth. Reaching up she kissed his cheek and rested her forehead against his.

"Forgiven." She whispered and darted away before he could say anything else.

-----

"Hinata!" someone called. She turned mid-step. It was her mother. "Darling come with me we have to fit you for a dress."

Hinata looked horrified but not for the reasons her mother assumed.

"Oh darling, it won't be all that bad, can you at least try?"

Hinata's brow furrowed and she looked upset but her mother came over to her and slipped her arm into her elbow. She led her away with reassurances that she would like Kaien's country, she could have anything there. But Hinata wasn't thinking of that, she was now thinking of her mother and just what it would do to her to have her daughter do something so reckless.

Once they were in the central room Hinata was surrounded and dragged away by women of varying ages, stripped of her clothes and thrown in a bath of rose water. They ignored her blushes until her hair was combed out and scented. Only later, when her fingers had puckered she was pulled out and sat on a stool. They dried and styled her hair, forcing so many hairpins in that it made her head hurt. It took an age and to her horror the woman in charge pronounced it wrong and they had to pull it all out and start again. The whole process took nearly an hour itself. Someone forced a white slip over her head, only gentle until it was past the hair then it was shoved over her, the rough wool scratching her skin as it chafed her body. Someone else yanked her to her feet and to Hinata's horror began to try and remove the necklace with her wedding ring on it. She smacked the hands away forcefully then when she looked up she saw the pained, angry eyes of a middle-aged attendant who stared at her resentfully before marching away. Hinata felt a little guilty but then laid her hand on her chest where she could feel the already warm gold band against her skin and wasn't sorry she'd done it.

Much later she saw, with a groan, the final layer of material. It was a thick white outer robe, heavier than usual, with green and red embroidery. She felt weighty with it on but from the looks on the maids' faces knew she must look satisfactory. They tied the wide sash at the back and then River came forward and pulled her off her stool. A mirror had been brought in for the afternoon's task and River placed her in front of it. Hinata gasped; she looked like a bride. Her eyes filled with tears. Her mother rested her head on her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't cry sweetheart." She said though she was clearly close to tears herself.

But Hinata wasn't crying because she was happy. She was crying because she really was beautiful. She was crying because she knew that it was all pointless and she was going to hurt everybody. That girl in the mirror wasn't even her, of course it was her in the sense that her body was so swathed in material she could barely stand, it was she who could feel one thousand pins sticking in her skull so hard they gave her a headache. But it wasn't her. That person was a toy, she was nothing more than a paper doll in the hands of people much older and more powerful than herself. A movement in the mirror caught her eye and she looked up to see her father stood by the door. She turned quickly and bowed to him as did most of the room.

"A moment ladies." He said in that low baritone.

They all stood immediately and left their charge and her mother behind.

"You too River." He said, Hinata's mother's grip tightened on her elbow and she looked annoyed but Hinata gently moved her arm away.

"It's okay Mama." She said. River still looked worried but squeezed her arm once and left.  
There was dead silence.

Hiashi walked away; apparently unable to look at his daughter.

"Hinata." He began sounding almost nervous. "Hina I know you aren't happy about this."

Hinata's face soured and Hiashi's mouth twitched.

"But please believe me when I say that I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was best."

He harrumphed, embarrassed. Hinata was surprised; he definitely wasn't one for emotional displays.

"What do you say little one? Do you think you can deal with all this?" he spread his arms wide to indicate the whole room, the whole house. Her dry little universe.

She nodded feeling bile rise in her throat, knowing the lie would come back to haunt her later. But still her mind flitted back to Sakura, she couldn't tell until they did that. It might have to be tonight whether she was prepared or not. Her tummy fluttered and her worry must have shown on her face because Hiashi was suddenly closer than her had been.

"Hinata whatever happens you still have your family."

Hinata nodded not trusting herself to speak. Hiashi cleared his throat loudly, turned on his heel and left. Hinata's hands were shaking badly. The maids filed back in and came over to make any adjustments but she shrank away from their arms and barked harshly,

"Get me out of this stupid thing!"

She began to struggle out of the kimono until one or two of the women ran to her aid. She stood in the white slip and walked to find her clothes. Once she had them in her grasp she ran from the room back to her own.

She slammed the door and leaned against it, then, still facing the screen pulled the white cotton gown over her head. She threw it against the floor as if to hurt it. Then she shook the bundle of clothes until her underwear fell out of it. First she put on her underwear and her trousers. It took her less than thirty seconds. She had her bra in her hand when she heard a croak. Turning she saw something that made her shriek. Naruto was sat on the end of the bed, he had been sleeping but at the sound of the door had apparently woken. He had seen her rip her clothes off and was staring at her naked back in pure shock. His eyes were popping and his mouth was opening and closing rapidly as if he could no longer breathe.

Hinata slapped her hands across her chest going deep rouge. Naruto recovered enough to turn around and she quickly pulled on the rest of her clothes. She was pulling her tee-shirt down when she stopped and turned to look at the back of Naruto's head. He was obviously concentrating very hard on staring at the wall.

Hinata thought of her father then and what he had said. She laughed inwardly, 'always have her family' huh? Would she shit! Her father would disown her as soon as she told him. She would never be welcome in the house again; the family would be under her sister's leadership, and all because she was married. She could still annul it, cut things short. But she didn't want to. What she wanted was to prove her father wrong. He had said that she would always have a family? Yeah right.

She smiled; a bitter little twist of the lips and grabbed her tee-shirt, pulling it over her head. Padding silently across the room she put her hands on the back of his neck and slipped it inside the neck of his tee-shirt. He jumped as if she had burned him. Her hand swept smoothly down across the hard planes of his chest, down over his stomach to his pants. After a second of hesitation she pushed her hands under the waist band and shivered as she felt him there. He gasped but suddenly seemed to change. He grabbed her wrist and threw her back then jumped up, turned around and grabbed her shoulders.

"Is this your idea of self-control?" He asked. His voice was quiet but with a hard edge.  
Hinata looked up at him, gaze clouded with a new lust. He threw her off, disgusted but she went right to his side. Or his back; he had turned away. She began to kiss his shoulders until, furious, he spun around and grabbed her throwing her down onto her mattress. She bounced once then lay still looking up at him. He knelt over her, scowling.

"Stop!"

She raised herself slightly and put her arms around his body, bending her knees and wrapping her legs around his waist. As she pulled him close and rubbed against him she closed her eyes and gave a tiny whimper. Opening them again she looked up. He had his eyes closed and was trembling, she stretched up and began to kiss the soft skin of his neck. In an instant she had what she wanted.

He fell on her heavily which made her gasp, and she tightened her legs, feeling him begin to grow. His lips pressed against hers in one of those frightening animalistic kisses. So hard and sure they hurt, but the pain was nothing compared with the rush. Her blood boiled and she glued herself to him. While he pushed his tongue into her mouth she worked her hands between them and tore his tee-shirt up, scratching him as she forced the white material over his wild blonde head, she then let her hands sweep smoothly over his chest soothing where she had hurt. Naruto's hands found her hips and gripped them so hard she was sure she would have bruises later in the shape of his fingers. He pushed her into the bed as if not doing so would mean she was whisked away like a ghost. Quickly his hands forced her stubborn trousers down to her knees and Hinata kicked them off. Naruto's teeth found her bra strap and ripped through it. He then nuzzled the material, nosing it away until her smooth white breast was exposed. Without waiting he closed his mouth over her nipple and suckled. Hinata's breath coughed and her eyes rolled as his wet tongue swirled around the tight peak and his teeth nipped at the rosy bud, biting her until it was sore. Between her legs there was a throbbing she had never felt and as the rough material of his trousers scraped roughly against her panties, rubbing against her hot core sending tingling pleasure down her legs, she gasped.

"A-Ah! N-Naruto!"

A scream.

But it did not come from Hinata.

Naruto's head snapped up and Hinata's tilted back until she saw an upside down version of her doorway where Hanabi was stood.

"Hana!" Hinata panted. Her sister turned and ran out of the room. "Shit!" Hinata gasped, "Naruto catch her!"

Naruto leapt up and ran after Hanabi. She hadn't made it far he grabbed her wrist and slung her over his shoulder. She kicked him repeatedly, screaming something about him being a pervert. Luckily, and amazingly considering the amount of noise she was making, they made it back to Hinata's room without being noticed. Naruto set her down and leaned against the door. She scrambled backwards staring at him then turned around to look at Hinata who was wearing a white satin dressing gown. Hanabi stared at her sister who seemed quite collected considering what she had been caught doing.

"Hanabi." She said.

"I don't believe it!" cried the younger girl staring incredulously between them, "Hinata, you're engaged, how could you?"

"No! Hanabi it isn't like that at all!"

"Then what is it like? Because all I see is you acting like a giant slut!"

Naruto growled at the insult but Hinata held up a hand.

"Hanabi now don't be angry that isn't how it is."

Naruto suddenly realized what she was about to do and shook his head frantically.

"Naruto I'm not having my own sister thinking I'm a whore."

Hanabi turned to look at him and he stopped shaking his head immediately.

"Hanabi," Hinata said suddenly nervous.

Was this going to be the first family member she alienated?

"Naruto and I are married."

Hanabi stared at her for a second before she snorted.

"Yeah right."

"It's true." Hinata said quietly she held out the chain around her neck. The ring spun there, reflecting the light. Hanabi stared at it for a second. Then she leapt to her feet.

"You bitch!" she shouted, "You're engaged! You've ruined everything! You've shamed everyone! We'll never come back here! I'll never see Mama again!"

Hinata stared at her for a second then her brow knitted and she clenched her jaw.

"Did you even think about what would happen afterwards? I bet you didn't! Lady Hinata, heir to the clan, Byakugan Princess. You already have everything, why not take a little more. After all how could anyone around you be happy? That's not allowed!" she was screaming now "You're a stupid, stupid bitch! You've ruined everything. Everyth-"

"Shut up Hanabi!" Hinata yelled. Hanabi fell silent immediately wide eyed. Hinata never shouted.

"I'm sorry about this, I am, but it was the only thing I could do."

"Only thing you could do?" Hanabi recovered quickly and matched her tone, "You are engaged; you could have married him! It was not the only thing you could do! I can't believe you've done this! I hate you!"

Hinata leapt up balling her hands into fists.

"Is that what you think of me?" she cried "You think this is some great honour? To be shipped off where I'll never be seen again? Yes okay! It was selfish, I was selfish! I didn't want to marry Kaien, would you? I'm in love with someone else, how can you judge me for that? Do you want me to apologise for not wanting a doomed arranged marriage like Mama and our Father?"

Hanabi shook her off.

"Mama and Papa LOVE EACH OTHER!"

"No they don't Hanabi." shouted Hinata, "Father loves Mother but Mother doesn't love him."

Hanabi's face crumpled and tears suddenly spilled from her eyes. Hinata instantly covered her mouth. She felt horrible. How could she have said that to her little sister? As the older child she had come to accept it, but Hanabi was only twelve. She still hoped. Feeling guilty Hinata reached forward and wrapped her arms around her little sister tears coming to her own eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry little one, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Look I just need you to keep the secret for me. You won't get in trouble I swear, just don't tell and it'll all be over really soon." Her voice cracked on the last syllable.

Hanabi shook against Hinata's chest. When she had recovered enough she looked up at her sister. A look passed between the two and Hanabi nodded. Then she rose to her feet and made to leave. Naruto didn't move.

"Naruto, it is fine." Said Hinata so he stepped aside and held open the door. Hanabi glared at him.

"Thank you Hanabi." He said quietly with a bow. She left in silence. He shut the door after her and turned to see Hinata curled on the floor at the foot of the bed shaking with her eyes glassy. Sighing he walked over and sat beside her. Hinata leaned against him and listened to his heart beat, suddenly the tears spilled over and she began to sob softly into his chest. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep in that hunched position. Rising, he picked her up and laid her in bed. He spent that night in his own room.

-----

**Whoo! SMUT! Hope this satisfied a little of the need.**

**I'm sorry it's late! I just forgot about it and then the next day I remebered but then got distracted and forgot again XD**

**I'm not all that happy with this chapter, its changed a lot from the original version but it still feels rushed. And editing this was not made easy by the fact that my dog was sat next to me licking my hands, and my keyboard and my face while I was typing. So please let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are love. Its nice to have kind words, it makes me want to carry on with the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto and all it's characters (c.) KISHIMOTO Masashi**

**Jealous? Me?**

**-----**

Hinata woke next morning curled in a ball on her bed. That was strange. She remembered going to sleep in Naruto's arms. He must have moved her. She sat up and looked at the sofa but he wasn't there. With a low groan she rose from the bed, bones creaking and went in to the bathroom.

"Naruto." She called.

Silence.

She looked in the shower but he wasn't there either so she took another look around her bedroom. There was no sign of him. Scared now, Hinata straightened herself out, dragged a brush through her hair, put on some slippers and left her room. She walked from one side of the house to the other without seeing another soul. At first she thought it strange until she listened. There were footsteps and muttering everywhere she went. The servants were all there she just couldn't see them. It made Hinata feel quite ill to think that their talents for secreting themselves in the most unlikely places might mean they knew more about her than she would like. Once she found Naruto's room she knocked once quietly, Kiba opened.

"Oh hello Hinata."

"Kiba-kun!" she gasped unsure how to say what she wanted, but then he appeared. His blonde head ducked under Kiba's arm and he stepped out in to the corridor. He stood ramrod straight looking down at her, his tee-shirt in his hands. Hinata couldn't help but let her eyes linger on his chest.

"Naruto I need your help with something." She said quietly. Kiba eyed her suspiciously while Naruto looked indifferent.

Kiba looked at Naruto through narrowed eyes then kicked his ass. Naruto stumbled forward into Hinata then whipped around rubbing his backside.

"She said she needed your help idiot." Kiba said with a malicious smile, "Go!"

Naruto pulled a face and promised him a beating. Kiba rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"What did you want?"

To Hinata's distress Naruto's apparent indifference didn't evaporate. He stared down at her without emotion or even curiosity. She felt tears spring to her eyes. Seeing this, suddenly the frostiness disappeared. Throwing one arm around her neck he pulled her to him in a rough one armed hug.

"Sorry." She sniffed.

"I'm sorry." He said in a muffled voice talking to her hair.

"You didn't stay." She whimpered into his chest. "I didn't think you wanted me."

"I always want you." He murmured

He looked down at her. She stood on her toes to kiss him but he leaned away and shook his head.

"Not here."

He took her by the hand and led her away. They made it back to her room and Naruto shut the door.

Hinata walked away from him to stand in the centre of the room.

"Naruto we need to talk."

He nodded slowly.

"About us and about...that." she shuddered still unable to say 'sex' with him. Naruto sat on the bed waiting.

"I spoke to Sakura."

Naruto went ruby red. "You involved Sakura in our...in our-"

Apparently he couldn't say it either. Hinata didn't bother defending her decision.

"Before I tell my father and call off the wedding to Kaien the marriage needs to be consummate."

Naruto, if it was even possible, blushed deeper.

"I'm still not ready, but if we have to then I will let you..."

Naruto jumped up, hands balling into fists.

"No Hinata! I already said that I wouldn't do that if you aren't prepared okay! Only if things get really desperate! Then maybe, but until that moment you are staying untouched."

"Well I'm not exactly untouched now."

Naruto stared at her and then a half-embarrassed, slightly wolfish grin spread lazily over his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"I'm not; it was-well it was really good, 'til we were interrupted."

Roses bloomed on her cheeks and she looked at the floor. Naruto had stopped smiling.

"Seriously?"

He looked sceptical. Hinata nodded hard, blushing.

"All I know is what I read in Icha Icha Paradise' after that my knowledge is pretty rudimentary."

"It didn't feel that way." She giggled, a high musical tinkling sound, ever so slightly hysterical.

"Well...good, I guess."

Then he laughed. "I guess I'll do a little more reading."

Hinata nodded still laughing.

-----

Hinata took Sakura and Tenten to town with her supposedly to look at flowers. In the end they all ended up sat on a bench outside the town hall eating ice-cream. Eventually talk turned to the obvious.

"So what is he like in bed?" asked Tenten.

Both Hinata and Sakura inhaled ice-cream.

"Ew! Tenten." Choked Sakura.

"What? I'm only asking!"

"Well you don't have to. They haven't even done it."

"Sakura!" Hinata squeaked horrified.

"Seriously?" Tenten asked looking incredulous.

Hinata sighed and shook her head. "No, he knows I'm not ready so he's categorically refusing to touch me. Almost."

Sakura looked up at that last part.

"That's actually very chivalrous of him." Said Tenten, "Neji doesn't ever wait, He's a bit pushy actually."

'What he-'

The other two looked shocked.

"Oh no." Cried Tenten, "He would never do that, he knows I would beat him to death but he gets that look sometimes that says 'Right now!' I kind of like it, but sometimes I do get a little tired."

Hinata shivered.

"Oh sorry." Giggled Tenten. "I forgot he was your cousin."

"Hinata you said 'almost'. What do you mean 'almost' refused to touch you."

Hinata stared at her hands twisting the ties from her fleece.

"Well, last night I sort of persuaded him a little."

"What? But you said you weren't ready!"

"I know but I was mad and upset and wanted to prove my father wrong."

"Oh Hinata that's an awful reason." Tenten looked at her sadly, but then perked up, "So how far did you get?"

Hinata's jaw locked.

"Oh come on." Tenten whined, "By the end what were you wearing?"

Hinata was silent. Even Sakura looked a little curious though she wasn't salivating like Tenten.

"He had his pants on but I had taken his tee-shirt off."

"Oh my God." Piped up Sakura. "Were those scratches on his chest you?"

Hinata looked at her, Sakura looked completely amazed.

"Whoa Hinata, those were deep. They took a while to heal."

"Sorry Sakura."

Sakura waved her away.

"Moving on, moving on!" yipped Tenten. Hinata sighed at her. "What did you have on by the end?"

"My underwear and um...a very ripped bra."

Tenten's eyes popped.

"He tore it?"

"Bit through it actually."

Silence.

Hinata stopped blushing long enough to see their faces. Sakura looked repelled while Tenten looked like she was about to pop out of her skin she was so excited.

"I don't want to hear this!" Sakura shouted "It's weird, Naruto's like my brother."

"Exceptions can be made." Said Tenten raising a finger. Sakura looked torn between revulsion and interest. In the end interest won.

"So what'd he do?"

"I can't tell you guys that!"

"That means it's good."

"He...he kissed me."

Tenten who had looked ready to explode with excitement fell back onto the bench.

"That's it?"

Hinata shook her head and indicated where he had kissed her. The girl's eyes bugged.

"Wow. Was it good?"

Hinata nodded hard, laughing.

"Huh? I can't vouch, Neji never-"

"Ew! No! Stop, stop now!"

"Sorry Hinata."

"But you guys have done it right?"

Tenten nodded looking a little embarrassed herself.

"What's it like?" asked Hinata.

Tenten sighed and looked up at the slowly purpling sky. They didn't have to hear her to know what she was thinking.

"It's like...you're closer to him than anyone else. And no one can take that away." Then she jumped to her feet, "Time to go home."

Hinata watched her walk off, 'wonderful' huh?

-----

Hinata was silent on the way home. The other two were bickering about something trivial and didn't notice; she was usually quiet. After the wedding she had thought about what she wanted to be for Naruto. She had chosen friend, comrade and equal. But what if she wanted more? What if she wanted to be more than an equal? What if she wanted to be so close to him they were more one than two? That was what she wanted. She supposed she was lucky. Love and lust didn't always go hand in hand. For her they had. Physically and emotionally she was attracted and attached to her now husband. She started as she caught herself thinking about what it would be like to be entwined with his body, under hot sheets, damp with sweat, hair slick and hearts pounding. She wasn't surprised by the sudden heat she felt but was caught off guard by the painful longing. Not amorous longing, a desire for instant gratification, but a longing to be with him, under those white cotton sheets. Maybe she wasn't completely ready, maybe she was scared of giving up her last barrier, but she knew now she had no reason to be. Not with him.

**-----**

**Methinks Tenten a sex fiend! XD**

**I know I said I wasn't doing Sunday updates but I was bored so I'm doing one anyway (and I should be revising biology)**

**Reviews are wonderful, so are the people that give them.**

**p/s You don't realise how much you use one letter in words until the damn key is on the fritz! i just had to go back through this and re-type all of the 'D's AGAIN! (if I hit it really hard it tends to work)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors notes are at the top of this one because I owe you guys a big fat apology! This is months later than it should have been. Though there is a reason. It is the LEMON! Dun-dun-dun.**

**Well aware that this can be a massive disaster if not done right I panicked over the old one and abandoned it to try and write another. I am now very ashamed of my disloyalty because even though I thought it crappy (which it is) it fits with the rest of the story and I shouldn't be such a snob.**

**Anywho, I failed in the alternative lemon. Hinata was more in character but I prefered her my way XD So here I present to you the original, now well over eight month old NARUHINA LEMON!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto this would be in the ACTUAL MANGA!**

**Oh and p/s I changed the summary because the old one was too cryptic and I've seen another fic floating around that looks suspiciously similar to my own.**

-----

Hinata went to her mother's room.

"Mama, I have a headache, I'm going to bed early. Can you tell the maid not to disturb me?"

Her mother nodded and Hinata slid the door shut feeling guilty yet again.

-----

Naruto was lying on the bed when Hinata came in and locked the door, he raised a hand expecting her to come over but she sailed straight past him and into the bathroom. He was a little confused by this and somewhat put out, he had hoped for a kiss.

In the bathroom Hinata was stripping off her clothes; after throwing them all in the wash she turned on the shower and climbed in. The steaming water ran down her back, over her full curves and spattered around her feet. Hinata felt her stomach churn as she thought of what she was going to do but put it out of mind and concentrated instead on what she was doing. Squeezing a lot of shampoo on her hands she lathered her hair and washed it out. She repeated several times then combed in some essence of jasmine. Sometimes it was a pain having long hair. She washed every part of herself after that; twice; shaved her legs and brushed her teeth while still under the water. Then she got out of the shower and dried herself off. The pots and pots of toiletries she never used sat on her dresser and she looked at them.

Opening one she sniffed it and nearly passed out it was so strong. She threw that one straight in the bin. Miraculously she found a body butter that was unscented and rubbed it into her skin. It sank in instantly and gave her a muted sheen that made her skin look and feel like silk. Hinata ran her hands over her body enjoying the feeling. She cleaned and filed her nails even bothering to slick them with some clear nail polish. Next she dried her hair, taking care to make sure that she didn't have it set to frying heat so as to frizz damp locks. Instead she had it on cool and dried it carefully until it hung heavy down her back like a black waterfall.

Finally she added a soft lip balm that gave her lips the tint of pink that they had had at the wedding. Finding the silk nightgown she had been given for her birthday, one of the many presents she had received that day before everything was ruined, she slipped it over her head.

It skimmed her thighs and hugged her breasts. She did feel good in it.

Opening the door she stepped out to see Naruto.

He was fast asleep.

Hinata's jaw dropped and she suddenly felt bitterly disappointed, but after the sharp sting of distress she felt a wave of adoration as she looked down on him. Overcome with the sudden affection she didn't bother going to put on her pyjamas. She climbed into bed with him and snuggled against his side. Ready to sleep. But she heard his heart beating, he huffed softly and put his arm around her hip, grazing her thigh and somehow Hinata couldn't relax.

She felt a little pull start in her stomach and ripple out across her body. Her skin began to burn, and though she did her best to ignore it, it wasn't improving. She looked up at her husband's sleeping face.

Her husband.

How had this come about? Just one week ago she had been watching him from afar and wishing she could rub her hands in his messy blonde hair. Suddenly they were married and he was sleeping in her bedroom with her if not 'with her.'

'There was no harm in it' she told herself. Gently she turned on her side, stretched up and kissed Naruto's ear. His eyes moved behind the semi-transparent lids. She nibbled it. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hinata?"

She answered with a line of hot little kisses down his jaw and back up again then she took his earlobe between her teeth and tugged at it like a kitten, or a vixen might.

"Hinata." His jaw clenched as he pushed her away but she wriggled back over instantly and, face buried in his neck, began to kiss him again, her teeth scraping against his pulse. Putting her hand on his stomach she moved her fingers down until she could feel the bottom of his tee-shirt then she pushed up under it. Her cool fingers swept smoothly over his abs and his jumped a little at her touch but she kept going until she could feel his heart beating in the centre of her palm. It made her chuckle when the rate suddenly exploded but her moment of mirth didn't last long. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. Rolling off the bed, he shot her an angry look and went to lie on the sofa. She followed him and stood before him at the end of the couch. Her night gown reflecting the leaping tongues of flame burning in the fireplace. She knelt on the end of the sofa. He refused to look at her until she was kneeling over him and pushed his tee-shirt up again. He was going to throw her off but saw the look of desperation on her face and dropped her instantly. With a tiny smile she dropped her face to his skin she began to kiss him down his chest along towards his belly button and...

Her fingers hooked around his pants and edged them down. Naruto felt pain, a sharp aching pulling and felt it intensify each time her long white hands stroked against him. He wanted her so badly. But he knew that she was too good for the kind of cheesy gratification she was going to give him. Firmly he took her shoulders and pushed her back. She whimpered but he didn't let go, instead he pushed her until she was lying on her back on the sofa. Lowering his head he brushed his lips against her nipple, hard under the silk of her negligee. His tongue swept across it, the wet material only aiding him as it chafed against her satiny flesh. Tugging the top of her nightgown down he exposed her breast and began to breathe heavily feeling himself growing harder. Her nipple peaked, and he closed his hand over it squeezing. He felt the perfect pip in the centre of his palm and he couldn't repress a moan as her back arched and her breast expanded to fill his hand. Tiny, breathy pants escaped her and she pressed her hips to his groin, grunting when she felt the tight, coarse material of his trousers scrape at her inner thigh.

Naruto didn't want her here. Removing his hands he scooped her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down he stood up and took off his tee-shirt. Hinata knelt on her bed and watched, then, just as he climbed onto the mattress, she lowered her hands to her thighs and found the bottom of her negligee. Naruto hung back watching carefully. Hinata hesitated but stopped herself. Instead she drew the white silk over her head and sat before him naked. Her breasts were supple orbs and her stomach soft and curving. Naruto let his eyes travel and rest on every part of her, aware of her blushes and enjoying them. Quickly Hinata changed her mind and pressed the silk to her front but he grabbed her wrists and tore it away. She yelped in surprise but then he had placed his hands on her shoulders made her lean back and lie on the covers. Taking a fresh nipple in his mouth he began to suckle, biting it until it stung then soothing it in the moistness of his tongue. Hinata's feet began to burn and she curled her toes against her sheets trying to satisfy the searing but not wanting it to end. She realized suddenly that Naruto's hand were not where they had been. His palm was running over her backside and thigh. That was fine but suddenly his fingers trailed lightly to the soft skin on the inside of her leg. It was hot and Naruto's dancing fingers only fed the fire.

"I love you." He murmured.

His fingers trailed closer. Hinata tensed as their eyes met. Naruto had that look on his face again the look of longing. His index finger brushed the warm flesh there and she cried out thrusting her pelvis towards his hand.

"Shhh..." he whispered kissing her gently.

Hinata's entire sex began to pound as he laid his hand over her womanhood. Heat and wetness rushed out to meet him. He laughed softly as he felt her wet flesh. Pushing his finger between her lips he could feel her pulse pounding in the centre of her sex and when she groaned in ecstasy it was all he could do not to rip off the rest of his clothes and bury himself deep within her. He ran his finger up until he found that tiny point of pleasure and pinched it hard. Hinata began to sob.

Worried he had hurt her he made to move his hand but she anticipated this and grabbed his hand crushing it there and moaning in satisfaction. He understood that what he had done brought her pleasure not pain and pinched harder. Hinata bit her lip to keep from crying out too loud but her eyes rolled and she couldn't help but moan as he rubbed his fingers across her clitoris sending spasms of pleasure up her spine and all through her body.

Naruto knew he couldn't hold on much longer and quickly pulled away, Hinata fell back panting but watched as he pulled off his pants and boxers. She caught a glimpse of it as he lowered himself on to her body. She was surprised to find herself trembling. Naruto's hands went to her inner thighs and parted them. He raised her hips and she wrapped he legs around him pushing her body toward him. The tip of his member brushed her. Slowly Naruto moved forwards filling her. Hinata gasped, Naruto watched her face carefully all the while. He could feel her moist and tense around his head and thrust forward until he met the barrier that still defined her as innocent. With an apologetic wince he grabbed her hips and broke through it. Hinata screamed. Short and sharp then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." Naruto mouthed but Hinata wasn't watching her eyes were on the door. The handle was rattling.

"Lady Hinata?"

Hinata thanked God she had locked the door before she came in.

"I'm fine." Her voice broke making it unconvincing, "I just stubbed my toe."

The voices outside murmured then slowly dispersed going back to their posts.

Hinata sighed in relief. The pain had been terrible, a short, sharp spasm and she hadn't been expecting it. But already the ache was fading aided by his presence.

She buried her hands in Naruto's hair and rubbed softly.

"I'm fine." She murmured. "Please carry on."

Naruto nodded, but watching her carefully this time, took her hips in his hands, pulled out and thrust firmly back inside her. When he pulled away she instinctively tensed, trying to pull him back inside but he thrust into her again quickly making her jump. Her fingernails dug in to his back and the next time he plunged into her drew rivulets of blood from his flesh. She cried out. He plunged deeper and harder until he bottomed out. That hurt Hinata but after the intense pain came thundering pleasure. Her entire body began to tremble beneath him and she pushed her hips up to him pleading with him to go harder. He obliged gladly finding that her screams only aided him. She was so tightly wrapped to him they were not two people anymore. Hinata's vision began to darken, blackness tugged at the edge of her eyes creeping until all she had was the feelings of his heart, his hands and his shaft inside her. Her hands trailed over his body, learning the shape of his back and the feel of his hair. He gave one last hard thrust and Hinata felt something inside her break. Suddenly she was soaring upwards. Brighter than a comet but she couldn't make a sound, she had no control over her body, it fell limp on her bed as colour exploded across her vision. Her back arched and an animal scream tore from her lips. One more hard, possessive thrust and she felt him come with a hard shudder, his release hot and wet between her legs. With a tremble he drew out of her and collapsed against her chest. They lay there until Naruto drifted into sleep. It was cold so Hinata rolled him off her. Getting the covers from under her she lay them over the both of them and then pulled Naruto close. Unconscious still, he folded her in his arms and slumbered on. Hinata let her eyes drift closed; she was content.

Naruto woke up once in the night to find his wife still clasped in his arms. He sighed in satisfaction. There was nothing he wanted more in this moment than this. It couldn't be more perfect than this. Naruto only wished that he could take from her the unpleasant duty that awaited her tomorrow. Telling her father.

He clutched her protectively. He would stand between her and Hiashi and so help the man if he even made her cry. She wasn't his anymore. Hinata belonged to Naruto, Naruto belonged to Hinata and that was an unchangeable fact.

-----

**Well there you have it. I can't say I adore it but I'm not good at writing these so what can I say? Actually I'll leave that to you. Remember it's polite to review so please press the big green button! xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my God thank you for the reviews from last time!! I guess changing the summary really worked huh? Either that or you guys really, really like sex XD**

**And for the first time we have a chapter dedication: ****TwinLoverz**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Since I can't get a message to you I can tell you here. Thank you so much!! You are terribly sweet. That is by far one of the nicest reviews I have received ever. And, oh my God, I do that too-make fan-fics of fan-fics (in my head only :D) So this is for you my darling! Kinda angsty though. Sorry *sheepish grin***

**In regard to those of you who mentioned Naruto's stamina-and I'm fairly sure that there was more than one of you-did you want Hinata to be able to walk the next day? Besides doesn't that seem like the exact thing that he would do?**

"**I love you Naruto."**

***snore***

"**Naruto?!"**

**And no I don't own Naruto. If I did we would be ignoring Sasuke and having the reunion between Naruto and Hinata-I predict blushes! Anyone else?**

**-----**

Naruto woke up alone. Wrong. This was wrong. Where was she? Then he heard the thunder of water and fell back on the bed, stretching, hearing his bones crack as he awoke his muscles. Meanwhile the rush of the shower sounded in the bathroom.

Hinata stood under the stream. Rather than ignoring the aches in her body she was revelling in them. When she awoke, slipping naked from her bed to take a shower, she had almost fallen over her legs were so stiff. However nothing was comparable to the feeling between her legs. It wasn't pain as such, just a strong feeling of being overused. Only that ache had lasted as she stood under the hot water, her other muscles untwined and the scent of the nights activities washed away, but that remained and she was glad she had some evidence apart from her memory otherwise she might have convinced herself that it was a dream.

Soon though, inevitably, her mind turned to the day's task. To tell her father was to destroy her whole family. The order would be out of balance. She probably wouldn't see her mother again, Hanabi would be head of the clan, Hinata would be cut off from her entire family. And what would happen to Neji when Hiashi found out that he had helped them?

The shower door slid open, she jumped. It was Naruto. He grinned widely but the expression disappeared when he saw her face. He put his finger to her cheek. Hinata realized she was crying. Naruto stepped into the shower and hugged her tightly, the water flooding over them both.

"I'm fine." She whispered to his shoulder. He drew back and scrutinized her.

"No I don't think you are, but we'll get there eventually."

He drew her back to him and hugged her tightly, Hinata ran her hands over his back, then with a tiny cry, arched her body against his. Naruto chuckled.

"If you wish my lady."

He slid the door shut to keep the heat in, then pushed his wife against the back wall, lifted her up and, for the second time, made love to her.

------

Eventually they got dressed although it took several attempts before they managed to put on a full set without taking them off again. Hinata was wearing one of her kimonos but was too nervous to complain about it. Naruto had tracked down all of last night's clothes and was waiting, trying to work into words what he wanted to say. Hinata finally squared her shoulders and made for the door.

"Hinata."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Hinata." He ran forwards and grabbed her shoulders. "Hinata I'll be right there so don't let him bully you. You're one hell of a lot stronger than people think. And whatever happens your friends are still here. I'm still here." He took a deep breath. "And no bridge broken is ever irreparable, your father may forgive you one day."

Hinata looked at him carefully for a second then walked forward and hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto." She whispered. Taking his hand she led him out the door towards the central room.

The attendant eyed Naruto with some suspicion but bowed to Hinata and opened the door. Naruto was about to follow but Hinata held out an arm to stop him.

"Go Naruto, this is something I have to do on my own. And I don't want him to try and hurt you."

"What?" he baulked, "No!"

"Naruto, please do this for me. He won't hesitate to attack you. And do not say you aren't scared and you can take him because you know he could kill you!"

Naruto gritted his teeth but nodded and Hinata smiled, touched his hand once in a show of love, and disappeared.

The room seemed long and cold after the warmth of her bed. She was surprised to see Sakura there and Neji and Tenten. For a horrible moment he thought that they already knew but then realized that Neji would be there anyway and Tenten there because Neji was family and Tenten his girlfriend. They, luckily were part of the social scene, Sakura was sat beside her sister. She shot Hinata a scared look as she crossed the floor. Hinata nodded slightly. She stopped before the head of the room. Hiashi and River were sat there going over wedding plans. The smell of wood-polish was very suddenly searing in Hinata's nostrils. Nerves.

She bowed as her parents turned to look at her and felt a lump rise in her throat as she looked at her mother's tired face; she hoped that wasn't due to her.

"Hinata?" River said slowly her face gaining that hardened worried edge that she recognised because it often graced her own features.

"Daughter is this important? Kaien will be here in a minute to add his own plans, whatever it is, tell us before he gets here then we can all sit down and plan this properly." Her father didn't look up as he said this.

Hinata's stomach clenched. He would be here in a minute. If she said it in front of Kaien her family would be shamed completely, at least if she told them now it would be out in the open and her father could manufacture an excuse. She took a deep breath.

"Father, I am sorry but I cannot marry Kaien-sama."

Her father glanced up at her then went back to his work.

"Don't be ridiculous of course you can and you will next week."

"No Father you don't understand, I can't-"

"YOU ARE MARRYING HIM HINATA END OF STORY!'

She flinched and stared at the floor feeling tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

"I didn't say I wouldn't marry him." She said in a trembling voice, "I said I can't."

Hiashi looked back at her then. Understanding that this was something more than what he saw as childish rebellion.

"I can't marry him because..." she couldn't carry on but all eyes were on her now, boring into her, so she took a deep breath and said, "I'm already married."

There was dead silence. Hiashi stared at her, looking angry but also unconvinced. Hinata didn't waver however, so he jumped up and strode forward. She wanted so badly to run but she wouldn't, she would prove herself strong. He stared at her; his pale eyes blazing with fury.

"I don't believe it!" he said quietly, Hinata felt very sick.

Hinata shook back the sleeve of her kimono and held out her hand. She had put her wedding ring back on this morning. It glinted on her finger almost touching Hiashi's nose. He stared for a second seeming not to take it in then asked in a shaking voice.

"You have found a ring and worn it!"

"Father-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" he screamed.

Hinata jumped backwards and felt tears sting her eyes.

"If you are married and it was consummated then you are not a virgin and you have never shared your bed with a man under my roof."

"I did last night."

SMACK!

Hinata fell hard on the floor, her elbow hurt and there was a searing pain in her face. She clasped her hand over her mouth and swallowed the salty blood as it flowed from the cut on her lip. Hiashi stood over her, hand raised, quivering slightly. Hinata stayed on the floor, her hand pressed to her face as if she were a rag doll holding herself together.

"Who is it you little whore?"

Hinata shook her head.

"I'm sorry father, I can't tell you." She said, words a little warped because of the blood in her mouth.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"I demand you tell me!" he shouted, shaking her.

"NO FATHER, I WON'T GIVE HIM UP!"

Hiashi glared down at her then flung her away.

"Get out of this house then. Harlot!"

He drew back a foot about to kick her but a figure smashed into his side and knocked him to one side.

"How dare you lay a hand on her?" Hissed River, kunai raised in his direction.

"Don't you dare defy me woman! I'm her father she will do as she is told."

River laughed, it wasn't the normal warm, golden sound. It was high and cold.

"Not everyone must obey you idiot! If you hadn't been ordering her about this way then maybe she wouldn't have felt backed into a corner. Did that ever occur to you? That maybe you forced her down a path that meant she did the most stupid reckless thing she could? Is this situation at all familiar to you?"

"I had hoped that taking her away from you would mean she was less like you but I guess I was wrong. She's as brattish and self-involved as you princess." He said the last word with a sarcastic sneer.

River sneered back.

"Like me is she? I'd have said those traits are more like you. After all if you weren't so blind to other people you might have noticed something wrong."

No-one was sure if she was talking about herself or her daughter now.

Hiashi glared at her icily then turned around and walked out onto the veranda.

"Hinata."

It was River, she was crying. That hurt Hinata more than the slap had.

"I'm sorry mother." She whispered wincing from the pain.

Then she rose slowly and carefully to her feet and left the room not bothering to wait for the door to be opened. Instead she opened it herself and walked out. She made it all the way back to her room before she broke down and sobbed.

Naruto walked over shut the door then knelt beside her and pulled her into his side, she clung to him her body shaking so violently that she couldn't have stood. She cried desperately until her voice grew hoarse and she had to settle for shaky breathing that barely kept her conscious. In the end she gave up and let herself drift into a difficult sleep.

------

Sakura slipped into the room after about half an hour. She stopped when she saw Hinata curled up on the bed and Naruto sat beside her reading a book. He was stroking her hair absently.

"Naruto." She said in hushed tones. He raised a finger wordlessly to his lips and gestured at his sleeping wife.

"I came to see her and to heal her face."

Naruto's face darkened.

"Hiashi did that?"

Sakura nodded, a feral growl slipped between Naruto's teeth.

"I thought you would be packing."

Naruto was confused. Sakura was surprised at this.

"Hiashi kicked her out, didn't you know?"

Naruto shook his head furiously. Hinata had been crying when he came into the room and hadn't said a word other than his name until she fell asleep

"It was awful. If I were her I would have screamed and cried and hit back but she just took it and left with her dignity."

Naruto looked down at Hinata who was sleeping fitfully and felt his heart pick up. Fear for her soul, her body and her mind, and anger at Hiashi and at himself for putting her in jeopardy.

"Let her sleep for now." He whispered, "We'll be gone by this evening."

Naruto didn't bother filling a suitcase, he hadn't brought that much with him, only his small pack which had mostly the same things in it as before and his book. There was his wedding ring, the only new thing that he took away along with his broken girl. She had had so much and was leaving everything behind. When she woke she had taken a shower and come out looking drawn and miserable. Her hair was pulled back as she tugged on her clothes and filled her bag with the things she wanted to take. A few pictures, one of her family when she was small, one of her and her mother; some jewellery that had sentimental value; all her clothes were staying behind. Only her simple black outfit stayed along with her ever present thick fleece, slung over one arm. She didn't say a word while she did it just concentrated on her task and stared in to space. She hadn't uttered even one single sentence since she had come back from the big room. It was beginning to scare him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked quietly. She nodded and slung the bag across her back. Hanabi pelted around the corner looking frantic.

"Oh thank God, I thought you had gone." She wheezed. "Hinata, father he...I'm sure he didn't mean it. Please don't leave everyone's so worried, please."

"No he meant it Hana." Hinata's voice was soft and salty, sounding less like her own and more like a woman four times her age. Hanabi whimpered and then threw herself into her older sister's arms. Hinata hugged her.

"I will see you soon." She said to Hinata's chest. "I love you sis."

Hinata kissed the top of her head and gave her a squeeze.

"Thank you Hanabi." Said Naruto opening the window and standing aside for Hinata to leap out but she shook her head and pointed, they were leaving by the front door. Naruto understood and followed her out, Hanabi trailing a few steps behind, tearful.

The entrance hall was lined with people. All of their comrades. Everyone had heard by now that the two had been married in town but that didn't stop the stares as Naruto followed her down the corridor. Hinata stared straight ahead until they reached the door. One last time she turned to face the hall of her mother's house.

"Hinata!"

It was River, she ran forwards and folded her daughter in her arms.

"I'm sorry little one." She whispered, "I wish it didn't have to be like this. I don't blame you at all. I wish I'd had the courage to do what you've done." She let go of her daughter; both had tears on their faces. River then turned to Naruto and hugged him. It took him by surprise, he finally closed his arms around her and held her firmly.

"Take care of her." She whispered in his ear.

Naruto nodded.

River fell back and wiped her eyes, Hanabi walked over and sunk against her mother's side. River held on tightly to her little girl, Hinata looked at them both and quietly scanned the faces of her friends. Then, silently, she walked into the dark rain her husband following, mute.

------

**Urgh, every single paragraph came out double spaced so I had to go through the whole damn thing undoing it!**

**I said it was angsty, sorry :S I know some of you were expecting a fight, but never fear, it will come eventually.**

**Hooray for shower sex! Sorry it had to be done XD **

**Was it too rushed? This one has always felt too rushed to me. But leave me reviews and tell me what you think please!! **

**We know from movies that you never press the big red buttons but there are no rules that say you can't hammer on the green one until your fingers go numb so REVIEW PLEASE.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Big love to all who reviewed last time. I forgot to say that I do, in fact, now have a goal. One hundred reviews or more before this story draws to a close. Should I get ten reviews per chapter until it closes then I will most likely reach it.**

**Its a bit shorter this time too, so sorry about that.**

**Righty-ho. Here comes the angst!**

They walked to the edge of town in silence, Naruto a few steps behind Hinata. It was late afternoon by this time and most of the shops had been shut slightly early because of the rain. When they reached the gates Hinata stopped. Naruto paused beside her. She looked over her shoulder once, then sprang lightly into the air aiming for the lowest branch of the tree nearest to them. Naruto leapt lithely after her.  
They ran for the rest of the day, finally it became so dark that, several times, Naruto almost slipped and fell into the forest below. He halted after a branch he had thought sturdy had given way beneath him.  
"Hinata wait!" he called. She didn't stop. "Hinata!"  
She landed silently on a branch eighty feet away from him. He was clearly expected to catch up. They were over a clearing and Hinata jumped cat-like down into the large empty space. Wordlessly she pulled out a tent and set it up. Naruto started a fire with a modicum of cheating as everything was wet. He sat be the fire and began to cook while she finished.

------

At the Hyuga house in water-country Tenten was standing in the big common room that was for the leaf village ninja's use alone and stared out at the wet gardens. Everyone else was seated around the edges of the room, dumb with shock at what had happened. Tenten felt some arms wrap around her and felt someone's hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" she lied indignantly. The arms tightened slightly.

"You're an awful liar." Neji whispered.

Tenten wanted to retort violently, find herself a witty comeback, but she couldn't. Behind them Kiba leapt to his feet.

"How could she do this?" He yelled at the room in general.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Because she loves him, fool! And he loves her."

Kiba eyed her angrily.

"And how do you know that?"

"Idiot, Hinata has always loved Naruto she's just so damn shy. Naruto didn't seem to feel the same way until a while ago and he didn't realize until I filled him in. But they do love each other."

"You helped them?" Kiba's eyes were narrowed with hatred.

"Yes she did." Said Tenten harshly, "and so did I."

"And I." Added Neji squaring up behind Tenten.

Kiba stared at them all looking like he could spit venom, then turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

-----

Kiba ran on all fours, Akamaru beside him, this way he caught up with the pair in just over an hour. He could smell them very close. At first he had planned to march straight into camp and kick Naruto's ass but as he realized that this perhaps wasn't the best course of action he found himself wondering about Hinata. What had made her do what she had done? He was distracted by the crack of a branch and was surprised to find Shino coming up behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still running.

"Same thing you are." Shino answered calmly.

Kiba could see a light in the distance.

"Is that them?" asked his companion who nodded.

"Let's watch for a while." Kiba whispered as they slowed. "I want to know what's going on."

Shino murmured his assent and crouched for stealth. The two crept slowly towards the firelight.

-------

Naruto was staring at Hinata who was sat opposite him staring at the fire. The flames were the only light in her lifeless eyes. She still hadn't spoken, her last sentence had been to Hanabi. He didn't want to speak but knew if he didn't soon he would go mad.

"Hinata."

No response.

"Hinata, please say something I can't stand this."

She didn't move an inch, she just stared.

"I know you must hate me right now, and you have every right to. I hate myself for putting you in this position, we should have just-I don't know, we should have thought of something else, maybe-"

"I don't hate you Naruto."

It took him a second to realize it was her. Her voice was still papery and brittle.

"I think you do a little bit."

"No, I don't."

They sank back into silence. Then after a few moments the words seemed to spill forward.

"Why won't you speak then? Please Hina, just speak to me, say something, and tell me what you're thinking. Let me help."

A beat.

"No."

Naruto stared at her.

"No." She repeated.

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No."

"Damn it Hinata!" He slammed his hand into the floor. "Just admit it you hate me right now."

He leapt to his feet and jumped over the fire.

"No."

He grabbed her wrist.

"Admit it Hinata!"

"No, I don't hate you-"

"Admit it."

"Naruto let go."

"Admit it, why won't you admit it? Admit it Hinata."

"No, let go of me now."

"Admit it, admit it, admit it!" he yelled in her face, "Admit it, admit you hate me and I'll let you go, admit it, admit it, admit it!"

He shook her and shouted at her.

"Admit it! Admit it! Adm-"

"ALRIGHT I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screamed until that papery voice sounded like it would tear. "Are you satisfied?" she began to sob, "I hate you, because of this I've lost my family! I thought I could handle it, I was wrong! I hate you so much I can't even look at you right now but even that hurts because I love you! I love you but I hate your guts, how does that make any sense?" she hung limp, suspended by the wrist, shoulders shaking with tears.  
Naruto dropped her. She fell on her face at his feet and howled until she couldn't breathe. After an age of lying on the floor, she at last climbed, shaking, to her feet. She looked a mess, her face was dirty and swollen with tears, her hair was pulled back in a lank ponytail and her body was trembling so much she looked like she might collapse.

"I'm sorry." He moaned softly sounding like he was in utter agony.

"Go." She whispered. Naruto nodded and walked past her to the edge of the clearing, he was about to leave when he heard a sudden cry.

"Wait no!"

Suddenly she was by his side and had thrown her arms around his neck.

"Wait!" she whispered, then kissed him.

She grabbed his shirt front and slammed him against a tree then forced his mouth against hers violently, fingernails scrabbling at his jacket ripping the zip down. Naruto's eyes popped  
open, he shoved her back. She looked at him like a wild enraged beast before she threw herself back towards him. He caught her, swung her round and smashed her hard against the tree trunk.

"Stop it!" he hissed.

She reached for him to kiss him but he put his hand to her throat and held her there.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to forget!" she spat. "You owe me this much."

"You want sex now?" he asked completely staggered.

She answered him by knocking his arms aside and kissing him again.

"Stop it!" he bellowed throwing her back again. But she didn't stop struggling.

"Yes I want it now! Help me forget!"

"It won't work that way Hinata! This isn't a drug you can use to blot out your problems!"

"I was before, it can be again."

He took her shoulders and shook her until her bones rattled.

"I won't sleep with you just to make you feel better!"

"Why the hell not? This is all your fault anyway! You took them away from me don't you dare take this away from me too!"

Naruto turned on his heel and disappeared into the forest, sprinting full tilt into the black. She stared after him for a full second then the blazing fire, all the strings of tension that had held her upright broke and she crumpled.

"Wait." She whispered before the scream exploded from her chest. "NARUTO DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Kiba in the bushes jumped to his feet for the third time that minute. He took one step forward followed closely by Akamaru when Shino's hand found the back of his jacket and jerked him down.

Naruto was back.

He walked over to her hunched paralyzed form and picked her up. She slipped her arms around his neck as he cradled her to him. He walked back to the fire and sat down, her nestled in his lap. She curled up like a cat and he rocked her back and forth until her eyes fluttered closed. Then he carried her to the tent and didn't come out again.

"Shino! What the hell, we could get her back now!"

"She doesn't want to be taken back by us Kiba."

"Yes she does."

"No she wants to be asked back, welcomed, loved, not to a father who hates her."

"He doesn't hate her. And even if he did I think she'd take anything right now"

"Still it probably would do her more harm than good right now, you know Hiashi hit her when he found out?"

Kiba was shocked into silence.

"We need to leave her alone and let this run its course."

Kiba eyed him but then with a sigh turned and ran into the forest back towards water country.

-----

**Said so didn't I? Sorry :S**

**I actually only made a few changes to this chapter, which surprised me. I'm usually twiddling for hours. This came out **_**last December**_** I was not really aware that it was that old. Ah, well it brings back memories.**

**Remember dears, that it will make the author happy if you review-unless you flame in which case I will be ecstatic (seriously I think I'd consider it an achievement) not to say that I don't want to know that you enjoy it but if someone does have a thought to express (intelligently please) then I want to hear it.**

**Review!! (pleasantly and ten times or over XDXDXDXD)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this fic that I have written.**

**-----**

The next morning Naruto awoke first, understandable, she was exhausted. Stepping out into a cold morning he prodded the fire back to life and stretched. When she followed him out he was cooking breakfast. He studied her carefully and she threw him what could have been a smile. Could have been, but wasn't quite. They ate in silence something that might have pleased Naruto normally but he was still worried about her. She seemed aware of this but still said nothing. They doused the fire and packed the tent together, then, after tucking it into his bag, set off. They ran in silence until they came to a small village and stopped for lunch. A nice plump lady winked at Naruto and gave them both an extra serve of Ramen; Naruto thanked her while Hinata just stared at her plate. The woman didn't miss the scared look that Naruto looked at his young friend with and quickly bustled away with promise of drinks and seconds if they finished their first. For once Naruto didn't feel hungry enough for another helping especially when his wife's food went completely untouched. They left before the woman returned leaving their money on the table.

They ran until they reached the river. Hinata stopped. Naruto didn't realize at first but skidded to a halt and wheeled about. She was stood on a pier. The pier. They were in the same place they had camped first night. The place it had begun. He walked up behind her, unwilling to leave her even for a minute. She felt him behind her and relaxed against his body. At first he hesitated but then wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that for ten minutes until he realized it was getting dark and touched her arm to let her know. Once more they ran through the fields, there were no trees to pass through for a while and Naruto knew that if they kept going they would be home by morning. But he wanted to stop, she might think that she was hiding it but if Hinata went on much further she was going to drop. Tired himself he called her to stop. Reluctantly she halted.

"If we keep going we'll be back in Konoha in six hours." She said dully.

"We need sleep." He said and began to set up the tent. She sat on a large flat rock like a child and watched him, not even laughing when he fell over a guy rope.

------

The Hyuga House

About the same time the pleasant woman was offering the young couple food Hiashi was staring out at the wet garden, he had been deaf to River's pleading but the more he thought on it the more he realized what he had done. Kaien didn't know. They had told him that Hinata was gravely ill. He would never know. Not if he destroyed the evidence. The evidence being the nine-tailed-brat. That brought a tiny sadistic smile to his face as he walked to the common room where the young ninja had congregated. It was just after noon but no one had eaten. Kiba and Shino had returned but had told no one what they had seen. That demon wasn't Hinata anyway.

"A decision has been made." Hiashi announced, "Whatever may have happened to her," he refrained from saying his daughter's name as if it left a foul taste on his tongue. "We seek to find her and undo it."

They all stared at him; he might as well tell them to reverse time.

"Whatever spell was cast on her by that fox monster,"-those that knew the secret stiffened-"can be countered. I want her back here by sunrise tomorrow. If that blonde idiot gets in your way you are authorised to do whatever it takes to get her out."

He was about to leave when Sakura stood.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't do that."

Hiashi turned and glared at her with narrowed eyes, she met his gaze with an unwavering icy stare of her own. Hiashi took a step forward.

"You will do as you are told."

Sakura raised a disdainful eyebrow.

"You expect me to kill a friend and kidnap another?"

A vein was standing out in Hiashi's temple.

"The kidnap has already occurred." He whispered, "I am Hinata's father and I have jurisdiction over her until she is married."

Sakura chuckled low in her chest.

"She's already married. I won't follow."

"Neither will I." Tenten was stood next to Sakura staring calmly into Hiashi's livid face.

"Nor I."

"Nor I."

One by one the others stood.

"Very well, Neji report to me in ten minutes."

Neji nodded once staring out the window still and Hiashi left. Tenten rounded on him.

"Neji!"

"I don't have the luxury of refusing him Tenten." Said Neji tapping his forehead. Tenten  
looked at the floor, mortified. She had forgotten that Neji had to obey. She muttered an apology.

"It's going to come to a fight though isn't it?" asked Ino.

He nodded again worry twisting his face.

------

It was very dark now; the fire threw everything in sharp relief. Naruto remembered the one extra purchase he had made in the village and went to his pack. The tiny radio had slightly crackly signal but the soft music filtered through anyway. Hinata looked over at him and gave the first real smile he'd seen in a while. It was still very strained.

She closed her eyes and hummed along. He watched her as the flames shone against her waxy skin. He wanted to hold her but was afraid that if he touched her she might break. Naruto clenched his jaw and looked away.

_But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here...  
_

Somewhere in the forest a twig snapped. Naruto looked over his shoulder then at Hinata but she hadn't sensed anything so it must be a squirrel or something.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
_  
Naruto jumped, Hinata was stood over him holding out a hand, he took it and rose to his feet. Once he was up she put her hand on his shoulder thumb brushing up and down his neck. Naruto's spare hand rested in the small of her back and he cradled her hand to his chest. She began to sway him in time with the music.

Naruto could feel her heart beating under their entwined hands. She laid her head against his chest and listened carefully to his almost laughing as she heard the rate pick up again.  
The smell of lilacs drifted up from her hair, not jasmine. This was Hinata really, not a perfumed princess but the broken doll clasped against his chest. Maybe he could repair her eventually. The music rose then dropped as he thought this and she clung to him even tighter.

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess  
_  
They danced long after the song was over.

-----

Hyuga household

Neji had left with Hiashi and some of the house guard about a half hour before that.

"Well I'll follow then." Said Sakura.

Everyone looked at her.

"If there's going to be a fight then I'm going to even the odds. I'll be fighting on Naruto and

Hinata's side. Anyone else?"

They looked back at her guiltily.

"Sorry Sakura, we can't go against Hiashi-sama, he did commission us after all."  
Sakura nodded at Shikamaru.

"It's fine, I wouldn't ask any of you to risk yourselves anyway."

And with that she wheeled about and ran out of the house for the forest and for home.

-----

Naruto's arms were around Hinata's waist as they revolved slowly, she had moved her other arm around his shoulders.

"I'll never abandon you, you know that."

She stiffened suddenly in his arms.

"Hinata?"

"I know Naruto."

But she still held herself away from him like a plastic toy, cold and hard.

"Sorry." He murmured leaning down and nuzzling her neck. She rested her head against his cheek but suddenly came to a sharp halt. Naruto looked at her. She was staring past him, eyes wide with horror and disbelief; Naruto turned.

Hiashi was stood at the edge of the clearing. He signalled once and the bushes rustled. Neji stepped into view looking upset. Naruto pushed Hinata behind him.

"Daughter." Said Hiashi almost kindly, "come over here."

Hinata looked at Neji's worried face and stayed where she was.

"Why father?"

"I was wrong earlier, I was very unfair, now we can work all this out. Your mother is terribly upset. Now come." He said it again in that honeyed voice that made the back of Naruto's neck prickle.

Hinata's eyes flicked to her cousin. Neji gave his head the fraction of a shake.

"What will you do to Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto whirled around and looked at her. But she ignored him.

"Nothing dear one." He sighed gently and held out his arms.

Hinata calmly stepped around and walked over to her father. He took her arm in a firm grip and began to draw her away.

"Kill him." Said Hiashi coldly, not even looking back at the camp.

Hinata screamed and tried to pull away to reach her husband but Hiashi yanked her back. Neji winced as he began to walk forward, he wasn't going to kill him, maybe just rough him up a little, but seeing the look in Naruto's eyes he realised that wasn't going to be his biggest problem. Hinata was struggling while Hiashi smiled down at her as if she were a baby he was indulging.

"Don't worry my dear it will all be undone soon."

At that second several things happened, firstly Hinata slammed a chakra powered palm into her father's arm, secondly with a screaming war cry worthy of a warrior of old Sakura flew into the clearing and kicked Neji clean across the clearing. Neji leapt up and had to dodge a punch Sakura aimed at him,

"Sorry Neji!" she cried as he ducked around it.

"Don't worry!" called Neji, "I was wondering if you would get here in time. Just keep me busy alright?"

"Okay!" she shouted throwing another punch that he caught and used to throw a chakra sharpened kick into her stomach. She took it and flew several feet but was back on him in an instant raining down a shower of punches that he tried in vain to block.

Hinata ran back towards Naruto and pulled him away down the path. They made it only one hundred feet until they heard the sound of a hand seal and a jutsu being woven. Then something slammed into Naruto and knocked him sprawling on his face. Hinata pulled him up, and tried to keep running but he was looking down the path to where Hiashi was standing flanked by two other ninja. Apparently they had been waiting in the wings while the initial confrontation had taken place. Behind them they could hear the dull smashes that Sakura and Neji's fight were producing.

"Hinata." Hiashi barked, "Come over here now!"

"No father." She shook her head and went to stand beside Naruto. "You'll hurt him."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

"He has shamed us Hinata. It would be better for us all if he disappeared."

Hinata took Naruto's hand and stared back at her father with a perfect imitation of his expression.

"How dare you threaten him." She growled.

Hiashi sighed.

"Oh Hinata, I wish it hadn't come to this." He nodded to his companions and they flew at her. She leapt out of their reach and into a tree. They followed and she drew them away until one came a little too close and she struck out and hit him right in the middle of the chest. It was perfect her swaying gait had made her look vulnerable then when he leapt forward, perhaps even to stop her from slipping; she spun and knocked him out of the air. She was left facing the other one who would not fall quite so easily. Naruto watched in amazement as her first victim hit the floor with a solid thud. He was so absorbed in the fluid beauty of her movements that he only just had time to block Hiashi's punch. Instead he took it on the arm and the resulting pain made him scream.

"Naruto!" cried his wife in panic.

"No! Hinata!" he cried, "I'm fine concentrate."

She stopped and turned back to her opponent. He was a jounin, not easy at all. In fact it felt as if he was just keeping her out of the way.

Below Hiashi landed another blow on Naruto. He winced this time as the man's hand connected with his forearm. Naruto regained his footing and kicked high aiming for his opponent's head but Hiashi was already gone. Naruto looked around then something struck him between the shoulder blades and he flew forward. A mouth full of mulch and blood, he stood up, spitting. Hiashi kicked him in the ribs and stood over him, the look on his face said he was disgusted, his eyes said he was ready to kill.

"How dare you steal her? You made her untouchable."

Naruto tried to rise but fell back when something stabbed him in the side. He fell back with a cry.

Hiashi kicked him again and Naruto felt broken bone dig into his side. He yelled in pain.

Hiashi laughed and pulled out a kunai knife. Naruto's eyes widened. The last thing he saw was the kunai's blade whistling down towards him. Then all was black.

------

**Haha! Cliff hanger!! Now who's annoyed with me? XD If you review you get the answer quicker-but this is Naruto, in all its predictability, so if you use your brains I bet you can work out where this is going. Seriously it ain't that hard.**

**On another note, last time I got some criticism *dances* which was very interesting. We had a little debate going for a bit. But thanks to you guys. You gave me a chance to really look at what I was writing and explore why Hinata was doing what she was doing, i.e. being all angsty and ignoring Naruto-poor guy.**

**OH! (big 'ole "oh" here)-If you are gonna Story Alert or Fav L,L&P then please review and tell me **_**why**_**. Even if it is just to tell me that you are enjoying it so far, its polite and makes me feel all fuzzy. Don't think I can't see you!! *stares***

**And finally, in regards to the song; there was originally more of it and it is snippets of 'Run'. I like Leona Lewis' cover version more but the original is by Snow Patrol. I cut it out because-and please be aware that this is my **_**opinion**_**-I think lyrics are boring to read.**

**Remember to review folks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto and all it's characters (c.) KISHIMOTO Masashi, all unrecognisable characters and settings belong to me.**

**More dedications!!! Dun-dun-dun!**

**BanditRyu: Thank you for the many reviews you gave. I love it when someone puts in the effort to review loads of chapters.**

**BDrake92: Dude, thank you for the lovely, lovely compliments.**

**B-I-N-G-O-1-2-3: You are very sweet and I am honoured to have made it on to what is apparently an exclusive list.**

**So this'un is for you guys.**

**------**

Naruto stood in a long corridor. The lights on the walls flickered and buzzed, their orange glow giving everything a twilit look. Naruto knew this place and had only one thought at the sight of it.

"Oh shit!"

He knew where he had to go and ran down the passage until he reached the dark opening, skidding slightly on the wet floor he careered into the huge room. A low rumbling chuckle filled the chamber as he entered; it bounced around the glistening walls.

"Oh dear."

The voice was mocking. Sing-song.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Poor boy, poor baby, back again so soon?"

Naruto felt sick as he stared past the mighty steel bars of the demon's prison to where it's huge red eyes glittered in the dark. The monster chuckled again; the sound reverberating in Naruto's chest.

"And he beat you so quickly, so fast; you barely realized what was going on didn't you? Pathetic." He sneered, "I suppose you want help?"

Naruto swallowed the bile in his throat and forced his face into a hard smile.

"If you want to live."

"Huh, well that's a doozy ain't it? Even if you don't deserve it my very existence rides on you. Oh well, here you go."

The snaking tendrils flew towards Naruto, bubbling violently; they slammed into him, carrying him up and away back to the living world.

-----

Naruto was just in time to catch the kunai as it whistled towards him. As he grabbed Hiashi's wrist he felt sparks of power run from his heart to his ribs, they knitted the cracked ones back together, the one that had punctured his lung was forcibly removed, sparing him no discomfort, and reset by the invisible creeping fingers. He looked up at Hiashi and saw with a sudden malicious satisfaction that the man looked scared. Naruto smiled and Hiashi's mouth fell open. The fangs protruding from his mouth scraped his tongue as he laughed. Hiashi tried to tug free of Naruto's grip but to no avail. Finally Naruto grew bored and threw him back like a rag doll. He hit a tree which split in half under the force of the blow.

A scream. Naruto turned, Sakura and Neji stood at the end of the path, and the campfire had spread and now ringed them making them a pair of dancing silhouettes to a pair of human eyes. But a pair of fox eyes could see them clearly. Naruto ignored them; he had no interest in them right now. Instead he turned back to his opponent just as Hiashi kicked him. Naruto fell back with a howl of rage but flipped straight back on to his feet with an amazing flexibility that he would never have had if he had been in his normal form. He launched himself at Hiashi, no subtlety, but it was so quick that he hit him squarely and knocked him down. Pinned to the floor Hiashi had to defend himself with his arms as Naruto clawed at him spitting wildly. His long talons made three parallel gashes across Hiashi's neck and they bled profusely. Naruto stopped and sniffed the air. That scent was interesting, he shook his head. No that was disgusting, animalistic. He scrambled away from Hiashi pinching his nose. It took the Hyuga a moment to realize he was free. Pressing his hand to his neck he stood up. Naruto was crouched against a tree growling and spitting like an animal. Hiashi chuckled. Little monster.

Hinata leapt from the tree where she had been fighting and stared between the two of them. Hiashi moved forward and Naruto shrank back covering his nose.

"Father stop, don't hurt him!"

Both their heads snapped around to look at him.

Hiashi's gaze flicked fearfully between her and the creature crouched on the floor as Naruto's gaze was firmly glued to Hinata. For him all else was suddenly blotted out as long as she was present. The smell of blood was gone and was instead replaced by something almost overpoweringly attractive. Lilacs. Naruto rose to his full height and walked towards her. As he stepped into the now roaring light and she saw his eyes she stumbled back, terrified. He stopped, cocking his head to one side. This beautiful creature feared him? Why? Slowly to show her she was safe he extended a hand. She jerked back as the man opposite him lurched forward with a cry of fear. Naruto paused, why were they afraid? He was sure he should know but he didn't. He didn't even know who they were, he knew only that the beautiful thing across from him must be his and if she wasn't she needed to be. Curling his hand, he caressed her cheek; she stared at him, Naruto's fingers trailed across her lips and on to the other side of her face. But in a moment of miscalculation where he moved his hand as she turned her face one of his long talons cut her across the apple of her cheek. She gasped and her hand flew to the wound, it was shallow but spanned about an inch and was bleeding. Hot, salty blood seeped between her fingers. Naruto's hands went to his skull. Good, it smelt good and Naruto knew it was wrong. He jumped back as his instincts told him what to do. Hunt her. Those creeping fingers stroked his mind. _Hunt her, like a little bird, she's yours._ Naruto howled and fell to his knees. He had to attack, leaping up he launched himself at the beautiful thing but something slammed into his side. He went off course and wheeled about. It was the other one, the one with the strange eyes whose blood smelled so similar to the small female. Naruto felt a chuckle rise in him but it came out a dry growl.

Hiashi watched the tender way the monster stroked his daughters face. No! That thing wasn't capable of affection. Then one claw sliced her skin and she began to bleed. The thing fell back seeming to be in pain. And half a second later he had flung himself at Hinata with a howl that sent shivers up Hiashi's spine. Without thinking he threw himself at the fox boy. Naruto flew away from them dazed. Then a growl trickled out of him, sounding like a slight cough. It took Hiashi a second to realize it was a laugh. So it still had some semblance of awareness. But why laughter? He saw why a second later. Blood red chakra was flowing from Naruto; it enveloped the boy looking like fire. As he watched long bands of it wound up from the base of Naruto's spine. Tails. The boy's eyes were no longer conscious; they were holes of animal bloodlust. Naruto raised a hand and a second later a point of bright sky blue was swirling in the fire.

Hiashi closed his eyes, this technique wasn't worthy of this trash but he had to use it. Taking a deep breath he began to focus all the chakra he had into the palm of one hand. When he opened his eyes he saw the same sky blue of the Rasengan focused around his own arm. It swirled up his arm binding his weapon to him.

"Soul sword."

A long blue blade extended from his hand. It was the same length as his forearm and tapered into a sharp point. It had been a long time since he had used soul sword so he decided to test it. Sweeping it a wide arc behind him it made barely a whisper. At first he wasn't sure it had worked but then the tree closest to him fell. A long diagonal cut in the wood made the top of the tree slid smoothly off the base and crash to the forest floor. Hiashi smiled; sharp as ever. The blade shivered in anticipation.

A loud growl rent the air. The boy was ready. Rasengan spun in his hands as he launched himself forwards, galloping full tilt towards Hiashi who drew back his arm and thrust the blade forward.

Hinata screamed.

Soul Sword's bright blade plunged into Naruto's chest.

Hiashi was triumphant. Or so he thought.

Naruto hadn't stopped running; he didn't appear to have noticed the presence of the sword stuck through his torso. Hiashi only had a second to understand this and another second to comprehend what it meant before Rasengan was slammed with all its force into his chest, directly over his heart.

Hiashi's mouth opened in shock and blood plumed from it. Soul sword didn't dissipate immediately, as Hiashi was attached to it but instead as its wielder flew a good thirty feet, lifted Naruto and dragged him half way before the blade finally flew out of his chest. Naruto slid another quarter of the distance on his face and lay still.

-----

Naruto stared into the almost dark of the forest path. The strange pink colour that everything was tinted was due to the fire some distance behind him. The edges of the world wavered and shivered into darkness. Then he could feel vibrations. Everything seemed extraordinarily alive outside him, and everything was moving except for him, he was just a dark blot in the world. Were those rumblings his heartbeat? The blackness stole a little closer. Then something cold grabbed his shoulder and he was staring up into a familiar face.

"Sakura." He whispered, then with more strength. "Sakura."

"I'm here." She whispered cradling his head in her lap. "Don't worry you're going to be fine!"

"I'm fine." He winced as the blackness crept another millimetre and his remaining vision began to swirl. She tore open his already ripped shirt.

"Oh." She gasped. There was no wound. There was only a thin red line over the place where Hiashi had stabbed him. Sakura moved her hand over him. The mark was scalding hot.

"I told you I was fine." He huffed, sitting up a fraction. The darkness receded a little. "You should see the other guy." Then his face whitened as his own joke hit home. "Oh shit!" he gasped trying to rise but his knee buckled. Sakura tried to support him but he shook her off. "Hiashi, go see Hiashi, I think, I think I killed him Sakura."

Sakura turned as pale as him. Jumping up, she ran to where Hiashi's crumpled form lay. Rolling him over, she listened to his heart. It was fluttering wildly like a tiny bird. She quickly folded her hands his chest and concentrated her best healing jutsu on him. The damage was centred on his heart but she couldn't fix the rest of the damage. Rasengan had shaken him to the core, some of his bones had fractures and his painful landing meant his back was flayed raw. Even if she could heal all that properly she wouldn't be capable after this.

-----

Naruto found somewhere the energy to roll over onto his back. There was a thin sliver of sky visible and he concentrated on the stars to keep him conscious. As long as he could see that tiny point of light he would be okay. Towards the fire he heard a tiny cough. He had forgotten her. He didn't know how but he had. Because he could do nothing else he raised a hand towards her and called,

"Hinata."

There was a second of silence. Then footsteps and she appeared above him. "Hinata" he whispered. The darkness crept back into his peripheral vision. He could see nothing but her.

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

She stared down at him. A second passed "What are you?"

Naruto's stomach clenched.

"I'm so sorry." A tear slipped from the corner of his eye and cut a path down the dirt and blood on his cheek. He lifted a hand and covered his face. "I should have told you."

"Why didn't you?" she asked still looking down at him.

"I thought you would hate me." He said desperately more tears sliding across his cheeks "I thought you would think I was a monster, just like him." He jerked his head in Hiashi's direction she didn't follow the nod. She was staring down at him as he lay on the floor, shoulders shaking with unrepressed sobs.

"I am a monster." He gasped, "I never deserved you. He was right."

Naruto covered his face and cried desperately.

He didn't hear her get down on her knees. She slid her hands over his and moved them away. He saw her beautiful face just inches from his and thought perhaps he had died. Then she kissed his tear stained face, his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his brow and his lips and he knew he was alive because his heart exploded into life. She lifted his head and cradled him against her.

"Idiot." she whispered and left it at that.

Naruto knew he was forgiven and loved and finally let the blackness slid over him.

-----

Sakura fell back. Hiashi's heartbeat was strong now. She on the other hand...

Sweat trickled from her pale forehead and she could feel her own heartbeat running hard in her chest. Lying back on the floor she gazed up at the leafy canopy and the one or two stars that winked through. She was about to slip into what she thought was a well deserved sleep but suddenly heard a scream of terror. She sat up to see Hinata crouched over Naruto shaking him.

"Sakura!" she screamed, "He isn't breathing!"

Sakura thought that her heart might have stopped beating for a second. She had nothing left. If he was going now, really going, she couldn't save him. They would never all be together again. With all the energy she could summon she leapt up and lurched towards him.

"I can't hear his heart!" shrieked his Hinata pressing an ear to his chest.  
"Move Hinata!" cried Sakura cupping her hands over his heart she focused her remaining chakra and made it into a rough flat shape. Taking a deep breath she slammed it against Naruto's exposed chest. He lurched then fell limp like a doll. Hinata screamed her voice cracking. Sakura managed three more compressions before she fell back exhausted. Hinata looked at her desperately, not understanding the extent of her friend's fatigue.

"I'm sorry Hinata." She whispered burning tears in her eyes and nose. Hinata's mouth opened in a soundless scream. He was gone. Gone! She pulled him tight against her chest and rocked him back and forth, hot salty tears spilling forward running down her face into his hair as she pressed his forehead to her open mouth. Her next scream wasn't silent. It split the night and set off a cacophony of screeches and howls as the creatures of the night awoke and recognised the sound. Agony. She took a deep breath that sounded as a high pitched wail she screamed again. Even longer this time. Breath. Scream. Breath. Scream. Breath. Scream.

-----

Neji was kneeling by his uncle. He jumped when the first scream came. He saw his cousin clutching Naruto's limp form to her. So did Hiashi. The older man sat up and looked to the noise. He had expected some form of satisfaction at the sight of his opponent dead but instead of seeing him all Hiashi saw was the girl hunched over him.

His little girl's face was twisted in sheer anguish. She pressed the boy so tightly to her he thought that the body might break.

He tried to rise but felt his shaken body protest and fell back. The sound of his child's agonised howls cut him like a knife. How long had she been allowed before he slipped away? Even the strongest that had been stabbed with Soul sword lasted only a minute or two. Had she been able to say goodbye? Scream. Breath. Scream. Breath. Scream. No maybe not.

The medical ninja child lay beside them, her breathing shallow. She must have done all she could. Actually, Hiashi thought, surprised, she must have saved him too. Why? Her friend was closer, in a more critical condition but that defiant girl had chosen him instead. Hiashi could think of several explanations but for some reason one stood out.

"You told her to." He whispered looking at Naruto. "Leave me and care for him."

Neji looked down at him surprised.

'Maybe it wouldn't have made a difference.' Hiashi thought. It couldn't have. Soul sword was called Soul sword for a reason. If stabbed it cut of all chakra flow. Pierced that most vital part of you clean through and rendered it useless. He was dead from the moment Hiashi touched him with that thing.

But still...

-----

Beside her dead friend lay Sakura. Tears blurred her vision and made all the colours of the forest blend together. She couldn't do it. He was gone; she could feel his broken heart, un-beating, as the last parts of his chakra swirled emptily around the broken recess of his soul. Chakra. She could feel it. There was still chakra. There was still the barest sliver of a chance. She sat up ignoring the protests from her screaming muscles. Gently she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder. She jerked away.

"Hinata." Her voice was a thin croak.

Hinata looked up at her. Sakura gestured at Naruto.

"I think-I think I might be able to save..."

Blind hope cutting a swath across her features; Hinata was already pushing him on to her.

Sakura folded her hands over his heart once more. She knew of one thing she could use. One hope.

Life transfer technique.

Her hands lit pale green as her last chakra reserves, her very life forces flowed into the empty shell of her friend. They joined the last wisps of life ghosting around inside him. She gasped as she felt her last pool of energy all too soon run dry and her heart stutter dangerously. She wheezed and her eyes rolled, she began to fall but a pair of strong arms caught her and pulled her back. Hinata. She clasped her hands over Sakura's and held them there. Sakura began to panic; did Hinata know that she would kill her if she held her there? Surely, but then she realized what Hinata was doing. The dark haired girl clasped her hands over Sakura's and threw everything that she was into them. Hinata was giving Naruto her life. Her heart was strong but not as strong as some. Sakura had enough energy to keep going but watched in horror as the technique quickly drained the life from her friend. Still it poured and poured into Naruto with no response. Hinata shuddered. Sakura had to cut the link soon, she wondered as she looked at the shaking girl if it was too late, if the energy would continue to flow from her and into him even if she did stop. She gasped suddenly as she realized how low Hinata was. She was as shaky and pale as Sakura now but her brow still creased in concentration. Then her life ran completely dry. The pale glow that had run from her stuttered once, twice and went black. Hinata let out a shuddering gasp and slumped forward across Naruto's body. Then the connection cut by itself because one of the links was gone completely.

**-----**

**Boy am I evil? Two cliffies in a row. Bwahahahaha.**

**Sorry I forgot about the weekend. It just slipped my mind. No matter, it built up the suspense, ne?**

**In regard to her usuing 'Life Transfer Technique.' I realise that it kills the user but to my mind Sakura would have studied it and figured out to change it so it can be used on someone almost dead but only at great cost to herself. Sorry if I got anything else wrong :S**

**Now can we hit one-hundred reviews? Lets see, I'm sure it's do-able. Now I shall get back to reading 'Hey Arnold!' fics, because I freakin loved that show and just discovered the FF page for it-needless to say, I did a happy dance.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto and all it's characters (c.) KISHIMOTO Masashi, all unrecognisable characters and settings belong to me.**

**We passed one-hundred baby! I love you guys!**

**This one is dedicated to...Kage Bijuu!!!!! This is the genius who hit 100!**

**And now without further ado...finale grande!!**

**------**

The floor was wet. Naruto dimly aware of this as the world around him swirled into light and colour. His feet were bare and now cold. He moved to find a dry patch but the chains the bound his arms tightened and pulled him back against the wall.

That dry chuckle filled the air. Naruto froze. Before him there were steel bars that stretched to the high ceiling. Behind them was only darkness aside from the eyes. The huge glittering eyes.

"Oh dear. Things appear to have gotten a little worse."

Naruto snarled and yanked at the chains.

"That's my line." Said the fox with another laugh then all at once, his eyes hardened and his voice was cold. "Would it have been all that troublesome just to step around that thing? You know the big blue sword, shiny, a bit on the sharp side?" he growled, "Foolish boy! Throwing away your life, my life! And now you are just a broken creature, clinging to a rock-face, trying not to floor."

Broken creature.

"Hinata!" cried Naruto yanking on the chains. The fox laughed again.

"Oh don't worry she's here. Actually you should be grateful; she provided the kick-start we needed to keep us alive. Shame she gave us her soul in the process."

Naruto's head snapped up.

"What?"

The darkness receded from the front of the cage and Naruto saw, in the darkness, a body. No. Two bodies entwined on the floor. He didn't need to hear the sounds to realize what was happening. The creature on top was moving rhythmically while the one below, her wide eyes closed, arched her back and stretched her arms pinned above her head.

"Stop it!" he screamed.

The monster laughed heartily.

"She's only doing what she wants; she's a part of us now. Watch."

Unbidden, Naruto's gaze went to the two animals copulating on the floor. He looked at the first, it was blonde and muscled, he pinned the other's arms over her head and held her there while he concentrated on his task. It was Naruto. The Naruto chained to the wall felt sick, but then the woman below his doppelganger opened her eyes. The eyes weren't white, they were blood red. Naruto screamed in desperation. Then when he couldn't reach her toppled back against the wall where he was chained and covered his face.

The Kyuubi was laughing.

"The things that go on in your head boy. I'll tell you I was surprised."

"Shut up!" Naruto bellowed, "that's nothing to do with me, that's all you! Give her back now!"

"No can do." The demon said, "she gave herself to me for any use." He chuckled as the Hinata with red eyes let out a low moan.

"No." Naruto whispered. "No she gave herself to me!"

The Kyuubi's eyes flickered to him and back to Hinata.

"If I return her soul will you promise me something?"

"Anything!" Naruto gasped, "What?"

"Well I haven't decided quite yet have I? We'll thrash out the details later. But if you are willing then mark this."

A piece of paper slipped between the guard bars and Naruto found the chains released. Instantly he swayed and toppled to his knees. But he knew what to do and bit his thumb. Blood flowed from the wound and he streaked his hand across the paper.

"Yessssss!" hissed the Kyuubi as the paper rolled up and flew away from Naruto, over the pair of entwined bodies on the floor. As Naruto watched the Naruto on the floor drew back to the red-eyed Hinata's irritation. She cried out in anger and disappointment. But then as Naruto stared, her eyes faded from red to pink to milky white again. For a second she looked confused then sat up and saw Naruto across from her. She pulled herself onto all fours and crawled over to him reaching between the bars of his prison. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his face. Tears came to her eyes.

"I thought you were dead." She cried softly. Naruto was allowed one moment of her hand against his scalding skin before the snaking tendrils shot out and wrapped her in their tight embrace. She screamed in fear. But they dragged her back easily as she fought it with all her might. Naruto screamed too and hung on to her hand but the demon ripped her easily from his arms.

"No!" he howled as she disappeared from sight.

"Oh do be quiet!" hissed the fox. "I'm sending her back just after you, when you get to the surface kiss her once, just once, that'll give back her soul, the rest is up to her."

Naruto nodded.

"Right off you go."

The room exploded in a shower of sparks and for the second time Naruto was soaring upwards. He burst into the cold night air coughing. He slammed against to the floor and lay very still.

"Naruto!" squealed Sakura, he looked at her. Her face was streaky with tears and she was pale and shaking. Seeing her Naruto suddenly remembered where they were.

"Hiashi is he-"

"He's alive." She gasped, "Though I don't see how you are."

Warmth to his right reminded Naruto suddenly of the monster's instruction and sat up. An arm fell from across his chest. Hinata's. Her eyes were sightless and staring he rolled her onto her back and stared in panic. She was dead. Surely nothing could save her? He shook her shoulders, her head lolled stupidly like a puppet, Sakura grabbed him.

"Naruto she's gone."

Naruto threw her off and crouched over her. He remembered the bargain. Taking her in his arms he pressed his mouth against her still warm lips and waited. Nothing happened. Naruto kissed her again. Still nothing. He felt tears of frustration spring to his eyes.

"Damn you, you liar!"

From inside his head he heard a low chuckle and a voice that made his blood run cold, "Impatient."

Naruto felt like someone had wrapped their hand around his organs and was trying to pull them out of him mouth. He gagged and coughed wrapping his hands around his neck. Realizing that this must be something to do with his plan Naruto lurched forward and kissed her one last time. He felt the strings connect; something bound her to him while her soul was dragged from his body and slipped back into its rightful owner. Hinata's eyes glimmered with life and her eyelids flickered.

Naruto felt hot tears spill over and land on her face. She was alive, he was alive, they were both alive. Then he felt the most extraordinary fatigue steal over him and his head drooped onto the floor. She reached over and stroked his cheek once before letting the same fatigue slide over her and steal her away to sleep.

Sakura was lying beside them watching over her friends when the others arrived. Everyone was there. Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba and Shino. And Tenten of course who flew straight past them and into Neji's arms. All eyes were on Hinata and Naruto sleeping on the floor. Ino knelt beside Sakura.

"We decided-"

Sakura smiled and waved her off.

"You're here nothing else matters."

"We sent a message to the village; if it got there they should already be sending medics and transport." She looked down at the sleeping couple.

"They'll need attention." Sakura sighed slipping into unconsciousness. Ino smiled.

"They're not the only ones."

------

Naruto woke in a clean white room. He tried to rise but fell back clutching his chest. His heart hurt; there were sharp stabbings in his chest when he moved. Not only those, but his arms were heavily bandaged. They felt bizarre and disconnected. Still through the pain and drug muddled haze one face came to him mind. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and sat up. As he tried to find the energy to push himself to his feet Sakura burst in. She was wearing a dressing gown but other than that seemed fine. Her pallor had gone.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

"Hina-"

She shoved him back on to bed and lifted his legs dropping them on the bed.

"You can't go anywhere." She said bustling around.

She turned to open the curtains and closed her eyes to let the warmth fall on her face. When she turned back to look at her friend the bed was empty.

-----

Naruto stumbled down the corridor. His chest hurt a lot. Surely she couldn't be all that far away? As he thought this he caught a scent on the air. Lilacs. With fresh hope he stumbled after it relying only on his sense of smell to guide him. He reached a room. A bare empty room with the bed stripped down. The smell was strongest here; she couldn't have been gone long. The window was open and Naruto staggered over to look out. He saw the hospital garden and the river just beyond there. A lone figure was stood on the bank. He couldn't be sure it was her. But maybe, just maybe he was right.

------

Hiashi was standing several hundred feet from his daughter as she stared out across the water. The hospital off to his left loomed over them. He had never liked it here. She however seemed fine. She was unlimited. Perhaps it was time to start letting go. The archaic practices of their family were outdated. His brother had always talked of arranged marriage with contempt, Hiashi wondered now if he had been right. He had written off his short marriage to River as a one-time disaster putting it down to his own short comings. But maybe marrying for convenience really was doomed in almost all cases. He loved River that was undeniable but to make a seventeen year old girl leave her home for a place she had never been, for a man she had barely met was just plain cruel. Hinata was even that age yet.

"Hinata!"

Hiashi almost jumped out of his newly healed skin. He looked to the hospital and saw a blonde blur drop from a second story window. His daughter whipped around. She stared at the boy for a second then the boy began to sprint towards Hinata, she tried to run but she was still exhausted and couldn't move too quickly. Only when there were just a few feet between did she truly throw herself forwards into his arms. He whirled her around and then set her down and took her face in his hands. They stared into each others' eyes for a full minute then Naruto pressed his forehead against hers. More shouts from the hospital, eight attendants were sprinting towards them carrying a stretcher. Sakura was at the front looking ready to kill.

"Naruto!" she growled, "If you recover I'm going to rip your head off."

But if he heard her he didn't show it, he was far too busy kissing his wife.

**------**

**Not quite the end**

**Fluffy finish, no?**

**Stay tuned for the epilogue chapter which contains a teaser for the sequel. This is only the beginning. Dun-dun-dun! I'm sticking up one of those fancy author's notes after I hear what you think of this chapter. Tell me what you think lovlies. It's what makes me want to post more!**

**I am thinking of calling the trilogy (for there is a trilogy planned) 'The Kyuubi's promise' any thoughts? Too cheesy?**

**x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh God SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I forgot! I completely forgot! I didn't post the week after then every time I thought about it I didn't have time. But now it is here. SO tell me what you think please.**

**Reader 1: Oh my God this person hasn't put a disclaimer...it MUST be Kishimoto!!!! Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God!  
Reader 2: *Gives first a strange look* Uh, I doubt that.  
Reader 1: No it makes perfect sense! He uses to write all the story lines he can't put in canon!  
Reader 2: No he doesn't, idiot!  
GhibliGirl91: Um, he's right. I'm not Kishimoto.  
Reader 1: Oh...but why didn't you put a disclaimer?  
GG91: Because I didn't think anyone would be dumb enough to assume that I am Kishimoto or that I own Naruto!  
Reader 2: *chuckles*  
****Reader 1: *death glares***

**Without further ado; I give you 'Loves, Lies and Promises: Chapter 20: The epilogue**

**-----**

"So I sent you on a simple body guard mission and you came back married to the client?"

Naruto nodded sheepishly.

Tsunade tented her fingers.

"Well this is a fairly phenomenal failure Naruto even for you."

"Actually," Naruto said, perking up, "she's still alive therefore the mission was a success."

"You were both in hospital for a week."

"Still..." he grinned rubbing the back of his head.

The door rattled once, they turned to look at it, and then burst open. Hinata fell in pursued by two guards.

"Lady Tsunade!" she gasped, "Please, don't be angry with him. It's not his fault he was protecting me! I'm the one to blame. Father was going to marry me off and Naruto rescued me..." she stuttered to a halt as she saw everyone looking at her. She suddenly turned bright pink and bowed so low she almost fell over. 'I'm sorry!' she squeaked. Naruto sighed and walked over to her. He pulled her up and led her over to the desk. Lacing his fingers with Hinata's, Naruto smiled at Tsunade.

"We're serious about this whole thing. It was a rash decision but we don't regret it."

Tsunade looked at their hands and up into his eyes and Hinata's frightened face.

"So you don't want a divorce?" she asked slowly.

Hinata's hand tightened around Naruto's.

"No." He said calmly.

Hinata smiled at the floor. Tsunade nodded looking at them.

"Go on then get out."

"What?" Naruto asked surprised.

"You heard me get out."

Hinata almost kissed her. Instead she bowed low until Naruto dragged her out of the office.

"Ah, to be young and in love." Tsunade sighed then chuckled at the thought of the stubby, blonde twelve-year-old that she had met being married. "All grown up I see?" she whispered after Naruto and was surprised to feel a lump in her throat.

-----

Naruto sat up in bed and looked around his room. He couldn't get used to this view. His old single bed had been chucked out and replaced by a plush double bed with a soft leather headboard, repositioned on the opposite side of the room. Hinata's choice. Naruto had to admit the cushioned wood was a lot kinder than the solid wall in relation to their night's activities. There was still a dent on the other side of the room where his head had almost gone through the plaster. Their bed now sat facing the windows so when the sun rose it was like a natural alarm. Naruto slept through it none the less. Waking up an hour later to the smell of fresh coffee, breakfast and usually a note on the table explaining where she had gone. Naruto was sorry he didn't get up earlier if only he could see her being so, well, wife-ish, but it was stay up late or get up early and he found he defiantly preferred the former. Naruto kicked off the duvet and let the cool air wash over him, it was going to be a nice day, and outside the sky was already a sweet blue. Naruto grinned at it. Definitely nice.

He walked into the kitchen to see the bowl on the table with a note propped against it.

'I've gone shopping although I might be back before you're up. Do not attempt to use the dish-washer!'

The dishwasher was another new fixture in the house; Naruto had tried to use it the other day to Hinata's exasperation.

'There is now a funny wailing sound when it turns on. I'm pointing no fingers.'

There followed a tiny drawing of a hand pointing straight at Naruto with the word 'YOU' emblazoned beneath it. This was the end of the neatly printed note. Beneath though was scrawled a quick message.

'Be warned, Tenten wants to come round for dinner! If she calls put her off! XXX'

Smirking Naruto put the note down and picked up the porridge. It was still warm so he ate it quickly while hunting around for a clean shirt. He remembered with fondness the messiness of his house before Hinata moved in. It had been disgusting, nothing was clean but he had a system and could usually find clothes when he needed them. Now his dirty clothes were gone as soon as they hit the floor and if something wasn't clean he couldn't locate it. The result being that he spent most of the morning wandering around in his boxers like a lost puppy. A bald cold lost puppy.

There was an upside, Naruto had barely been aware of the fact that he had a kitchen before Hinata arrived. She had stared at the mess opened mouthed for a full minute until Naruto had made a remark about catching flies and she had shut it pretty quick obviously thinking he was serious. He had been exiled for three hours when he met up with Shikamaru and complained about the downside of married life. But when he returned he had a kitchen and mentally took back everything he had said. It had been sparkling clean; two bin liners sat in the corner bulging with junk, dirt and food that was well past its peak. After they had put them out-or thrown them out the open window because they wouldn't fit out the door-Hinata had opened all the cupboards and told him where everything now was. He had gazed around in amazement until Hinata made the same joke about fly catching. At that point he had come round and looked at her. She had laughed then kissed him to which he had responded with vigour almost forgetting about their location until she insisted that they moved or they would break the kitchen table.

A slam of the door and Hinata walked in with Sakura, both had grocery bags in their arms. Sakura looked disgusted when she saw him.

"Jeez, Naruto! Put some clothes on."

"Couldn't find any." He said cheerfully and trotted over to Hinata. "Morning." He said only it came out 'Mounig' because he was kissing her at the same time.  
Sakura coughed loudly as she put the things on the table and Hinata pulled away with a giggle to help her.

-----

Naruto walked up the stairs to Tsunade's office. He hoped he had a mission; it had been a while. He walked straight in not bothering to knock.

"Naruto!" cried a voice in obvious delight. The woman in the chair opposite the Hokage was, in every respect, his wife aside from those deep blue eyes.

"River!"

She leapt out of her seat and ran over to hug him tightly. He staggered a little but hugged her back and smiled. Their last embrace had been somewhat bittersweet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling. Just think, if she was here that would make Hinata almost perfectly happy.

"Well I was talking to the man who tends all the legal documents in my house. You met him, prancing idiot who sits in the lobby of the big room and he told me something interesting."

Naruto waited thinking of the squat little man who had almost turned him away from the big room of the Water-country mansion.

"My daughters are under the guardianship of their father until his death, at which point they become wards of the Hyuga house, or until they are married."

"What? But Hinata's an adult!"

River shrugged.

"Such is the life of a princess. Anyway he said I can see her without Hiashi or the council getting in the way!"

Naruto frowned, knowing that as soon as he became Hokage he was going to force some changes with the nobles. But he also found he had gleaned a little respect for the doughy man in charge of legalities at the Hyuga house.

"Hinata's at home! Come see her."

River looked sad then.

"No I can't.'"

"Why not?" Naruto looked upset as the thought of Hinata glowing with happiness at the sight of her mother slipped away.

"I'm on a special visit on my way up north to visit some old friends and do a little business; this is just a pit-stop. I'm pushing my luck as it is. Legal or not I doubt the family council would be thrilled I'm in town, no I'm just passing through to inform certain people of the new situation and deliver something."

She dug around in the pocket of her long dark coat and came out with a tiny box.

"This was mine. I always wanted Hinata to have it. Will you give it to her?"

Naruto took the box but didn't open it, knowing already what it was. They nodded to each other then River laughed and flung her arms around Naruto.

"Thank you son-in-law."

He laughed and picked her up which made her squeal. Then when he set her down she kissed his cheek, nodded once to Tsunade and walked out of the office.  
Tsunade stared at the box with serious intent. Naruto clutched it to his chest.

"Forget it!"

"Oh please, just let me see it!"

"No!"

He ran from the room and didn't stop before he reached home.

-----

That evening Naruto was at home alone. He was trying to cook but was failing miserably. He had already burned several dishes and now, somewhat rashly, was inventing his own food. Hinata walked in, her nose wrinkling at the smell and her eyes widening at the sight of Naruto in an apron.

"What's that?" she asked politely pointing at the dark brown goo Naruto was forcing around the bottom of the pan with a big dessert spoon.

"Um, there's soup in there and I think some noodles." He lifted the spoon, long strands of the gloop clung to it. It could have been noodles, but then it could have been a lot of things.

Realizing the extent of his failure Naruto dropped the spoon back in the pan and turned off the cooker.

Hinata looked relieved and went and sat at the table. Naruto inched over to her, hand clutched tight around the jewellery box. Silently he set it on the table beside her. She set down the magazine she had picked up and looked at it. He pushed it towards her and waited. Her fingers touched it and she peered up at him, tentative. Then she picked up the tiny velvet container and weighed it in her hands. Slowly she took the lid and flipped it open. The diamond was cut in the shape of an octagon surrounded by sapphires. Naruto felt his stomach lurch. That ring had to be the most expensive thing in the entire apartment. The whole district even.

"But this is-"

She looked up at him.

"That was what Tsunade wanted." He shrugged feeling a little sheepish that he hadn't even thought to buy her an engagement ring.

Hinata pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. She held it up to admire it where it glittered in the lamp light. She stood and took Naruto's face in her hands. He didn't wait. He kissed her; he would have been happy to carry on but when his hands slid under her shirt and ran up her warm stomach she pushed him away.

"What?"

"I couldn't fend Tenten off."

"Oh no."

"They'll be here in a bit and since it was such a nice day we're eating on the roof. Tenten's idea." She added quickly, "So I have to set up the space heater for later and get the chairs and stuff set up."

Naruto groaned. But went and picked up a chair. "Off we go then."

-----

The roof looked quite good when they were done. The space heater was on the far right while a table with four chairs burdened with food sat beside it. On the other side strewn against the low wall was a pile of cushions and blankets and in the centre Naruto had set a large metal barrel in which a fire was roaring. It was as much for heat as for light. The sky was streaky pink and blue as the bright orange sun sunk quickly out of sight behind the horizon as Hinata carried the CD player through the door and set it down. She fiddled with the dial until she found some music. Turning around she found herself face to face with Naruto who held out a hand. Taking it, unsure, she was surprised when he took her gently in his arms and waltzed her, a little unsteadily, around their campfire. So caught up she was, she didn't notice her cousin and his fiancé as they breezed through the door. Only when Naruto stopped did she pause and turn. Neji looked amused while Tenten looked like she was barely concealing her mirth. Hinata stumbled over, embarrassed and gestured at the table. Their guests sat down without a word and began to eat. They made it through the first bowl when Tenten and Neji both burst out laughing. Naruto flicked rice at them while Hinata giggled, self-conscious. The conversation flowed easily after that. Tenten noticed Hinata's ring about halfway through the evening and nearly upended the table as she lunged, but the only one to get splattered in the end was her as she put her hand in a bowl of soup. In the end they retired to the cushions where Tenten tried to teach Naruto how to waltz properly and Hinata rested her head on Neji's shoulder. Naruto was being chastised for making a wrong turn when the door swung open.

Hinata and Neji both sat bolt upright, Neji inclining his head.

"Father!" gasped Hinata.

Hiashi was frozen in the doorway staring at the four of them. He actually looked embarrassed. Naruto stepped away instinctively, then realized that Hiashi clearly wasn't here as an enemy.

Hinata had risen. She walked over to him and he nodded to the stairs. Agreeing silently Hinata followed him down throwing one reassuring look over her shoulder before she went.

-----

Down in the kitchen Hiashi looked around. It was very small. His daughter however seemed very at home here. She was making tea.

Hinata was wondering what to do. Should she begin the conversation or should she wait for him to talk? More importantly should she hide her hand so he didn't see the engagement ring he had bought for River?

She turned and saw it was too late to consider that; Hiashi's eyes were fixed firmly on her left hand. Quickly she folded behind her back and asked,

"What are you-"

Unfortunately it was at the exact same time that Hiashi opened his mouth and began to ask his own question. They both stopped and looked at the floor.

"Please you-" she mumbled unable to say anything else.

Hiashi harrumphed in that funny way he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable which drew a chuckles from Hinata that she pushed down almost immediately. Hiashi eyed her for a second but then straightened up and began what was clearly a rehearsed speech.

"Hinata you've chosen the path you want and I won't stand in your way. I've been thinking and arranged marriage is outdated anyway. Although Kaien-san hasn't been told the whole story he's not been lied to either. We told him that you were not willing and quite frankly, neither was I, he was very understanding."

Hinata stared, dumbfounded, at her father as he rattled off the passage and she was still rooted to the spot for a full minute afterwards. She barely noticed as he walked past her to the door.

Hiashi's hand was on the handle when something slammed into his back. At first he didn't understand and his hands were halfway to his weapons belt when he realized it was his daughter. She was hugging him as hard as she could. He harrumphed again unused to the affection.

"Thank you Papa." She whispered.

Hiashi didn't turn as he detached her hands from his middle but he patted her hand once his finger lingering on the ring. Then he walked calmly from her kitchen and her life.

------

Hinata walked back through the door to see Naruto sat tensely on a dining chair; he jumped up when he saw her. Hinata was crying as she ran into his arms. He stroked her hair.

"Was he cruel to you?" he asked sounding angry.

Hinata shook her head. "No, actually he was perfectly civil."

"Oh." Said Naruto, "Right, okay so you've sorted it all out? Has he forgiven you?"

Hinata shook her head and looked up. Naruto was surprised to see that she was smiling, tears still wet on her face.

"No. But...we'll get there eventually."

Naruto smiled down at her and squeezed her round the middle. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him only to be interrupted, for what felt like the millionth time that day, by a very loud cough from Tenten. Rolling her eyes Hinata turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"Waltz lesson." Said Tenten, "Hand him over."

They messed around a little longer, Naruto purposefully screwing up the waltz in the vain hope of making Tenten give up, but this just seemed to fuel her fire. Finally he just lost hope and instead began to take the Mickey. He was prancing about looking like a complete lemming when Sakura breezed through the open door.

"Whoa there." Called Naruto holding up a hand, "what do you bring to this fine gathering pray tell?"

She looked at him then held up a clinking crate.

"I got booze."

Naruto was silent for a second.

"Meh, good enough come on over."

-----

Slowly, as Sakura called people and word spread, the roof began to fill. Finally they were all there sat around cheering on Kiba and Naruto as they had a very misguided beer chugging contest. Neither was really victorious as they both gave up at the same time. Kiba passed out and was caught by Akamaru while Naruto ran downstairs to throw up much to Hinata's chagrin.

After this Naruto retired to the cushions in the corner and lay there. Soon enough though Hinata came over and lay beside him snuggled against his side. He put an arm around her. He was in paradise.

But only just. He had a beautiful girl who was his alone; he had good friends who surrounded him; being a shinobi was better than it had ever been. Two things alone hung over his head rubbing obnoxiously against his nirvana. The first was something that he had been forcing out of his mind repeatedly for the last month. His promise to the Kyuubi. It hung over his head like a dark cloud. He had tried to tell himself he didn't care what the favour was as long as he had Hinata back with him alive and well but he couldn't repress that little thrill of fear whenever he let his mind wander. Refusing to let it ruin the evening he repeated to himself the little mantra he had created that he found calmed him for a little while, 'What's done is done. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.'

After the first the second felt a little shallow and he almost felt a bit selfish for admitting this but he wished that Sasuke could have been there with them, just for the time being, and then his world would have been complete. But as things were he was halfway to heaven already and figured that as what he had now was way more than he deserved anyway, he was content. With that thought he pulled his treasure close to him and slipped into a sound sleep.

If only he had known at that moment that his second wish was a lot closer than he thought.

------

About three roofs away a figure was sat watching one, Rock Lee, do a bizarre slightly violent twitching dance with Tenten. It would have been funny but the observer didn't really have much of a sense of humour. With a sigh he stood and spoke into the tiny radio mike around his neck.

"Target observed. I'm leaving now."

"Affirmative." Came the voice through the little speaker. "See you in a minute."

Sasuke watched the party. He was wholly disgusted with himself when he felt a little stab of longing.

Neji had rescued Tenten and was dancing very close to her, were those two a couple now? Shikamaru and Chouji had a poker game going on the clear table. Lee was swaying around the makeshift floor while Ino and Kiba carefully avoided him; they appeared to be dancing together too. Shino was sat on the floor next to the space heater. Maybe it was better for his bugs that way. Only Naruto and Hinata's legs were visible now but Sasuke knew it was them. He couldn't say he hadn't been a little surprised when he saw them together. Naruto, loud, obnoxious Naruto, with the demure Hyuga princess. Strangely enough though they seemed to fit. There was a slam of the door and the last guest toppled onto the roof, a cheer went up at the sight of her. Sasuke watched as the pink haired girl clanked across the roof carrying a crate and dumped it on the table. She tore it open and pulled out a bottle that she flicked the top off with ease. As the others converged on the beer Sasuke watched the girl sip hers and gaze affectionately at the sleeping couple by the wall. Sasuke shuddered when saw her. It was a sudden sharp pull that made his chest ache.

"Sakura."

Quickly he squashed the feeling.

An impatient crackle of the speaker made him jump and he chastised himself for lingering so long. He took one last look at the small party and shimmered into nonexistence.

------

"What are you looking at Sakura-chan?" asked Lee bouncing over.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Lee-san." She smiled warmly.

"I'll get you another drink."

Away he bound to the cooler.

"No Lee, really I'm fine."

But he was already gone and she decided to let him be.

Before she turned back to her friends she looked once at the moon. It hung low tonight. Just behind the mountains but still large enough to throw long shadows over all of Konoha. She gazed up and wondered about the figure she had seen silhouetted against its silvery face.

"Sakura-chan!"

With a fixed smile she turned away. She had probably imagined it anyway.

-----

**Well, I'm crap with goodbyes so...that'll do pig.**

**LOL!**

**Aw, I forgot the fuzzy feeling you get when you complete a fic. It's nice. A bit sad, but nice.**

**Wow, well its done. And you saw a little of the next one at the end there. I hope you all will read it, whether its by author alert, or just keeping an eye on me then I would love it if you all saw this through to the end of the trilogy XD Remember its going to be called Book 2: The Mark and the Monster. The third will probably be called something like 'Family Ties' and I'm still looking for a definite trilogy title so keep the ideas coming :D**

**Its been so much fun and I never expected quite so many reviews so I have to thank you for everything you have said.**

**So this one is meant for all of you.**

**Remember to review, which is the green button somewhere down there. PRESS PRESS PRESS!**


End file.
